Deux frères pour une femme
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Olicity AU : Deux frères soudés par les tragédies de la vie...Une femme trahi par l'amour...Une promesse scéllée sur un lit d'hôpital...Qu'on tout ces évènements en commun pour un homme d'honneur...Un homme qui reprend enfin goût à la vie...Une femme meurtrie. Une histoire avec de l'amour, des regrets, de la douleur. Lisez l'histoire d'Oliver, Tommy, Felicity...
1. Chapter 1

**Me voici de retour avec une toute nouvelle histoire Olicity qui seras UA car aucun rapport avec la série Arrow et qui comporteras 14 chapitres.**

 **Je vous poste le premier chapitre plutôt car mon ordinateur part en réparation demain, je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais sans lui.**

 **Je posterais tout les quatre jours environ en espérant avoir des adeptes à cette histoire.**

 **Si mon ordinateur ne revient pas avant lundi ne vous inquiétez pas je pourrais tout de même vous poster deux chapitres la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je préfère prévenir tout de suite cette histoire seras peut-être difficile émotionnellement pour vous mais je la souhaitais de cette façon pour pouvoir poser mes personnages dans une telle situation.**

 **Je voudrais remercier ma beta Shinobu24 pour son aide précieuse, pour ses conseils. Bises à toi.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre...Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAAOGOA**

John Diggle était le capitaine de police de la ville de Starling City depuis des années, avec sa femme Lyla ils s'étaient installés dans cette ville en plein essor économiquement après leurs services dans l'armée. Il se rappelait qu'à une époque il n'avait pas besoin d'envoyer des flics à longueur de journée, d'arrêter des trafics de drogue, des ventes d'armes, des trafics d'êtres humains, pas comme maintenant où des personnes innocentes se retrouvaient au mauvais endroit, entre deux guerres de gangs et perdaient la vie pour rien. Le quartier des Glades, celui où on pouvait trouver les mafias russes, italienne ou bien la triade qui dirigeaient les quatre coins du quartier à présent, était tombé dans les ténèbres depuis plusieurs années.

Si les occupants des maisons les plus anciennes devaient se rappeler du bon vieux temps, comme il y a dix ans, ils vous raconteraient que le quartier des Glades était moins une zone de guerre permanente mais plus la continuité du centre-ville qui était investi par les grands immeubles qui abritaient les sociétés qui faisaient tourner la ville avec leurs emplois dans la technique, l'industrie, le bâtiment. Mais après le décès de ces personnes influentes, la ville était tombée en déclin, les quartiers comme les Glades étaient devenus défavorisés, ce qui obligeait la police à se déplacer tout le temps pour sauver les familles innocentes.

John avait dû recruter plus d'hommes et de femmes pour pouvoir tenir la ville le mieux possible, empêcher les gangs de rentrer dans le centre-ville et se l'approprier. Pour éviter les départs des dernières personnes influentes qui occasionnaient des emplois, qui aidaient à l'économie de la ville. C'est comme cela qu'il avait connu deux de ses meilleurs flics, ils les avaient recrutés lui-même ayant vu un potentiel extraordinaire en eux. Il avait su en les croisant la première fois, qu'ils deviendraient les héros de la ville, qu'ils arriveraient à balayer leur ville de la vermine qui l'infectait. Le premier qu'il rencontra fut un homme qui devint au fil des années son meilleur ami.

Oliver Queen avait toujours habité dans la ville, depuis sa naissance, il faisait partie d'une des familles les plus influentes qui aidaient à l'économie. Malheureusement recevant tout ce qu'il souhaitait sur un plateau d'argent, il était devenu un enfant que l'on pourrait appeler gâté. À partir de ses quinze ans, grâce à sa beauté, son charisme, son argent, son influence toutes les portes des bars, des clubs, de tous les endroits où il pouvait faire la fête s'ouvraient pour l'un des fils Queen. Il buvait avec abondance ne se souciant pas des problèmes qu'il pouvait créer car ses parents remboursaient chaque écart de conduite qu'il provoquait.

Il payait des chambres d'hôtels hors de prix à des filles justes pour prendre du plaisir avec sa saveur de la nuit. Quand il se trouvait dans un club il aimait avoir un quicky rapide avec plusieurs filles dans les salles de bains, plus son membre était enterré au fond d'une fille, plus il se donnait du plaisir, plus il était heureux. Il n'avait aucune morale, ni envers ses parents, ni envers les flics, ni envers les femmes avec qui il couchait. Tout ce qui l'importait était de vivre une vie de débauche sans se soucier de l'avenir pensant que sa vie serait toujours remplie de fête, de sexe, de plaisir pour son bénéfice.

Il aurait dû passer un bon nombre d'heures dans une cellule avec toutes les frasques qu'il avait vécues, les soirées bien arrosées avec une quantité infinie de filles à ses bras. Mais à chaque incartade, un gros chèque signé par son père pour la ville, la police effaçait ses bêtises, ses erreurs. Pour Robert Queen il était un échec, pour Moira Queen il était une déception. Oliver ne pensait à rien son esprit envahi par l'alcool et des idées préconçues, pour lui rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver vu que ses parents étaient riches. Mais la vie de débauche qu'il s'était forgée et dans laquelle il se complaisait, était sortie de son orbite quand son père décéda d'une crise cardiaque au lit avec sa maîtresse.

Les journaux à scandales s'emparèrent de l'affaire, descendant la grande famille Queen de son piédestal, touchant par la même occasion l'Empire familiale et amorçant sa chute. Ils étaient au premier plan, regardant la bataille entre Moira Queen la femme du défunt et Isabelle Rochev, une ballerine russe qui était convaincue que l'homme avec qui elle couchait quitterait sa famille pour l'emmener avec lui vivre la grande vie. Moira avait vraiment cru être très intelligente en signant un chèque d'un montant substantiel au dragon, comme l'appelait Thea Queen, sœur d'Oliver, pour qu'elle quitte la ville et le pays et ne parle pas de sa relation avec son mari Robert.

Mais Isabelle Rochev avait des liens très puissants avec la mafia russe, et Moira paya le prix fort de son inconscience en payant cette femme. Un jour, en rentrant d'une de ses coucheries, Oliver retrouva sa mère sur le sol du salon dans le manoir avec la gorge tranchée, morte seule dans cette pièce froide. Une enquête approfondie avait été réalisée mais aucune preuve contre la maîtresse de Robert Queen n'avait pu être trouvée car elle avait quitté le pays depuis plusieurs semaines.

Et au bout d'un an de recherches pour trouver le meurtrier sans preuves, sans indice quelconque l'affaire fut classée, à ce jour la mort de Moira Queen était toujours un mystère pour la police, pour John Diggle. Ce fut l'électrochoc qu'il fallut à Oliver pour réaliser qu'il partait dans la mauvaise direction, que sa vie n'était rien qu'un amoncellement de soirées à se saouler, à coucher, à se détruire ne voulant pas grandir.

Quand Moira fut tuée, Oliver avait vingt et un ans, il décida que son temps de fête, de sexe sans modération était terminé, il devait changer radicalement pour s'occuper de la famille qui lui restait. Il essaya alors de prendre la place de son défunt père dans la société en tant que CEO, mais n'ayant pas écouté dans les collèges qu'il avait fréquentés, préférant s'enfermer dans les placards ou les vestiaires avec une fille différente prenant son plaisir, cela devint très vite assez compliqué.

Petit à petit au lieu de remonter les finances de l'entreprise, il perdit plus d'argent qu'il n'en rapportait dans les caisses de la société, mois après mois il perdit de très gros contrats avec des investisseurs très importants qui avaient toujours été présents aux côtés de Robert et Moira Queen depuis des années. Il dut licencier des dizaines et des dizaines d'employés qui avaient été si fidèle à ses parents. Au bout d'une année de désastres absolues et réalisant qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour sauver la compagnie familiale, Oliver se résigna à vendre la société que son père avait créé de rien, juste avec sa sueur, des heures incalculables loin de ses enfants et sa femme.

Cette société avait été une icône dans l'économie de la ville, qui avait fourni plusieurs emplois. Elle fut rachetée par un génie en science et inventeur à ses heures perdues qui possédait déjà une société à New York, Palmer Technologies.

Avec l'argent qu'il avait récupéré de cette transaction financière, il décida de laisser la chance à sa sœur d'avoir une meilleur vie en accédant à sa requête d'aller habiter à Londres chez un ami de la famille Queen, Walter Steele qui était un grand financier dans une des meilleurs banque de la capitale du Royaume-Uni . Il paya pour ses études de stylisme, plaçant le reste pour sa vie future. Cela lui brisa le cœur de laisser sa petite sœur de quinze ans partir si loin de lui, mais il savait aussi qu'elle serait plus heureuse là-bas que dans leur ville où les journalistes continuaient de les poursuivre à cause de la mort de leurs parents et la chute de leur société. Il n'était pas un bon exemple pour elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse suivre ses traces de débauché, d'homme immature, sans boulot, sans but dans la vie. Il vendit aussi le manoir de la famille et récupéra l'argent pour le donner à son frère adoptif Tommy Merlyn.

Ses parents morts, Oliver se retrouva seul à Starling City, sans famille avec sa sœur à Londres et Tommy à Chicago. Sans amis, car tous ceux qui avaient gravité autour de lui lorsqu'il était jeune, avaient disparu du jour au lendemain, Oliver n'étant plus intéressant étant fauché à présent. Un soir il rentra dans un bar pour boire un verre, voire deux ou bien plusieurs ne supportant plus sa solitude.

Il s'assit tranquillement dans un coin, regardant les gens bavarder, jouer au billard ou au flippeur, avec son verre de scotch dans la main. Juste se sentant un peu moins seul avec tous ces étrangers autour de lui. À un moment il remarqua un groupe de quatre jeunes dans le fond du bar, qui commençaient à embêter deux jeunes femmes à une table. Il observa dans les premiers temps car ils étaient inoffensifs au début, mais lorsque l'un d'eux tira une des filles de la table et commença à la toucher sans son consentement, il se leva et partit dans leur direction pour l'aider.

"Lâche là ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut rien faire avec toi" dit-il à celui qui tenait la jeune fille brune qui se débattait pour sortir des bras de son assaillant.

"Casse-toi le vieux et regarde ailleurs" répondit le jeune

"Je pense que tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit gamin !" dit-il s'énervant

"Que vas-tu me faire ?! Nous sommes quatre et tu es tout seul" rigola un des autres protagonistes.

Oliver attrapa le bras du garçon pour libérer la jeune femme, puis ensuite lui tordit ce dernier pour lui placer derrière le dos. Ses amis se levèrent pour le défendre mais un grand homme noir vint l'aider et calma la situation quand ils réalisèrent qui il était le connaissant pour avoir passé quelques heures dans une de ses cellules. Les quatre garçons furent renvoyés du bar avec la demande de ne plus jamais revenir à l'intérieur. Les deux jeunes filles remercièrent Oliver pour son aide et appelèrent leurs parents pour rentrer chez elles. Avant d'aller se rasseoir Oliver reçut une proposition par l'homme qui était venu l'aider.

"Je m'appelle John Diggle et je suis le capitaine de police Mr Queen. Je serais vraiment intéressé de vous avoir comme flic dans mon service de police." dit-il

"Vous avez l'air de connaître mon nom Mr Diggle, donc vous savez que la police et moi nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis" répondit-il en souriant

"Vous étiez jeune et vous avez vécu plusieurs expériences, mais vous avez changé sinon vous ne seriez jamais venu en aide à ces jeunes filles. Ce sont des gens comme vous que je souhaiterais avoir avec moi pour sauver notre ville des ténèbres qui la submergent"

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être fait pour travailler dans la police Monsieur mais merci de votre proposition"

John lui donna sa carte en lui demandant de bien réfléchir, qu'il pourrait faire une différence dans ce monde s'il se donnait les moyens pour y arriver, de le contacter s'il voulait tenter l'expérience. Oliver dut quitter la ville pour aider son frère Tommy après la mort de l'amour de sa vie, Laurel, il ne revint que deux mois après. Pendant son voyage à Chicago, il dut trouver un travail pour se nourrir, Tommy étant beaucoup trop enfoncé dans les abîmes de sa douleur pour subvenir à leurs besoins primaires.

Oliver trouva un emploi comme agent de sécurité dans une boîte de nuit, il dut souvent se battre contre des délinquants, sauver des femmes d'un viol, ou tout autre violence perpétrée. Il réalisa qu'il aimait aider les gens, mais il voulait faire beaucoup plus que de tabasser des jeunes dans un club, il voulait résoudre des meurtres, le premier serait celui de sa mère, sauver des hommes ou bien des femmes en détresse à cause des organisations qui avaient envahi sa ville. C'est comme cela qu'en revenant de ses deux mois loin de Starling, il se présenta au poste de police, et accepta la proposition de John Diggle.

Deux jours après cette rencontre, Oliver signait les papiers de formation pour l'école de police, et partait apprendre son nouveau métier. En un an il était devenu le meilleur élève et travailla comme détective au poste de police de Starling City où attendait son bureau depuis le premier jour où il avait accepté l'offre de John. Les trois années suivantes il devint un excellent flic, passa le concours pour devenir lieutenant qu'il eut avec les honneurs. Un jour sur une enquête, il fit la rencontre explosive d'une recrue de Central City qui lui changea sa vie à tout jamais.

La deuxième personne que Diggle recruta fut Felicity Smoak, elle avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie à Central City avec sa mère, serveuse dans un restaurant. Il y a cinq ans, sa mère avait racheté par elle-même, le commerce de son ancien patron ne voulant pas quitter sa fille et devoir repartir pour Las Vegas où elle vivait à la naissance de son bébé. Quand Felicity avait sept ans, Donna Smoak avait pris ses valises et avait quitté son mari qui était un voleur, un arnaqueur et un menteur, emmenant avec elle son petit ange. Felicity avait eu une belle enfance avec sa mère qui avait toujours fait passer les besoins et les intérêts de sa fille en premier travaillant des heures indues pour lui payer la meilleure école.

Felicity était un génie, douée en informatique, pouvant résoudre le moindre problème plus rapidement que n'importe quel individu. Elle aimait beaucoup sa mère même si les deux femmes étaient aux antipodes, leurs personnalités complètement différentes. Donna était plutôt une excentrique, qui s'habillait avec des robes très courtes et serrées. Felicity était plutôt classique, préférant les jupes qui arrivaient aux genoux, les chemisiers en soie, mais elle aimait aussi s'habiller en jean et sweat de l'université où elle avait cru que ses rêves pourraient se réaliser.

Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas à cause d'une erreur de jugement de sa part pour une personne qui la détruisit en l'empêchant d'accomplir ce qu'elle souhaitait pour son avenir professionnel. Avec le potentiel qu'elle possédait, les études qu'elle avait commencées au MIT elle aurait pu très bien travailler dans les plus grandes entreprises du pays, Kord industries, Palmer Technologies ou bien Wayne entreprises.

Malheureusement Felicity cru en la mauvaise personne, tomba amoureuse du mauvais garçon qui au lieu d'être un petit ami adorable comme elle espérait, était en fin de compte un voleur nommé Cooper Seldon. En général on dit que dans une famille la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, Felicity était l'exemple type, tout comme sa mère qui était tombée amoureuse de son père qui était un voleur, elle avait fait exactement pareil avec Cooper. Il avait utilisé le code qu'elle avait créé pour voler les prêts étudiants, et s'était enfui avec l'argent.

Quand la police était venue dans le dortoir de Felicity l'accusant du vol elle n'avait jamais pu prouver son innocence et avait perdu sa bourse d'études et ainsi sa future carrière dans un service des sciences appliquées. Elle aurait dû faire de la prison, mais son meilleur ami Barry Allen avait demandé à son père adoptif qui était policier à Central City de l'aider à retrouver Cooper Seldon.

Avec les compétences informatiques de la jeune femme et Cisco Ramon un autre de ses amis au MIT, Joe West avait réussi à rattraper le voleur et le faire avouer son rôle dans le vol des prêts étudiants. Felicity avait été innocentée de toutes accusations mais le MIT avait refusé de la reprendre à cause du code qu'elle avait créé et qui avait servi à un délit fédéral par une personne mal intentionnée.

Elle était revenue très malheureuse à Central City ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie à présent vue que son rêve avait été détruit par un homme qui avait su jouer avec ses sentiments. Prête à travailler dans le restaurant où sa mère était serveuse, elle avait été recrutée par David Singh le capitaine de la police de Central City pour travailler comme informaticienne. Elle était partie à l'école de police pour apprendre l'autodéfense, à se servir d'une arme, à désarmer un suspect. Avec son intelligence et ses capacités exceptionnelles elle avait été la première de sa classe et avait reçu les honneurs lorsqu'elle avait eu son diplôme.

Ce n'était pas son choix de vie à la base, mais elle avait vraiment aimé devenir un flic, de pouvoir sauver ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin, de devenir un héros de la ville de cette façon. Un an après son arrivée elle dut avec Barry partir pour Starling City sur une mission d'infiltration, comme deux jeunes délinquants pour attraper un trafiquant de drogue qui sévissait dans leur ville et qui avait tué plusieurs jeunes à cause du Vertigo.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient sur place à Starling City, ils avaient déjà réussi à repérer l'endroit où était fabriquée la drogue, ils avaient infiltré le groupe. Ils ne devaient plus que récupérer des preuves pour pouvoir enfermer ce malade dans une cellule capitonnée. Felicity réussit à se brancher sur l'ordinateur de Cecil Adams, commença à télécharger les informations sur une unité de stockage portative qu'elle avait cachée sur elle.

Pendant le milieu de l'enregistrement, elle perçut un gros bruit, entendit des gens hurler et comprit que c'était une descente de flic. Elle arracha son matériel, sortit de la pièce le plus rapidement possible et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient, mais quelques secondes après avoir réussi à s'enfuir elle fut alpaguée par la taille, plaquée contre un mur de brique dans une ruelle.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Felicity tomba sur les plus beaux yeux bleus qui lui avaient été permis de croiser mais elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire attraper non plus. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, donnant des coups de pied dans les tibias de l'homme blond qui la détenait, mais son corps musclés la gardait contre ce fichu mur. Sans se rendre compte, ce jour-là Felicity venait de rencontrer le lieutenant qui changerait à jamais sa vie.

John Diggle fut heureux d'avoir pu les recruter, ils étaient tous les deux des flics exceptionnels, il adorait leur donner les missions les plus improbables, jusqu'au jour où tout bascula à cause d'un troisième participant à leur duo de choc.

Tommy Merlyn était le frère adoptif d'Oliver, il était né à la même époque que lui, il avait eu des parents aimant quand il est venu au monde, son père Malcolm Merlyn possédait Merlyn Global la deuxième société la plus influente dans la ville avec Queen Consolidated. Tommy aimait énormément son père car même s'il était un homme avec beaucoup de responsabilités dues à son statut dans la ville, avec son entreprise qui développait une technique qui servirait les personnes handicapées, il prenait toujours du temps pour être avec son fils, pour se rendre au match de baseball ou pour jouer dans leur immense jardin.

Tommy avait un amour incommensurable pour sa mère Rebecca Merlyn qui était autant occupée que son mari avec la clinique qu'elle avait ouverte dans les Glades. Elle y était un médecin très appréciée par les malades de ce quartier défavorisé, elle avait fait construire cet établissement, car elle pensait, que toutes personnes, même ceux à faibles ressources, avaient le droit d'être soigné.

Tommy avait eu six années merveilleuses avec ses parents avant qu'ils lui soient retirés tragiquement dans un accident d'avion en revenant de Gotham où ils avaient été voir des investisseurs potentiels pour Merlyn Global. Cette perte fut la première d'une très longue liste, une qui ne put comprendre que plus âgé quand après des recherches avec l'aide d'Oliver, il découvrit que l'avion de ses parents avait eu une panne de moteur et que le commandant de vol n'avait pas pu les faire atterrir et l'appareil s'était écrasé. Personne n'avait survécu dans le crash, ni ses parents, ni les employés de la société d'aviation. Personne n'était responsable non plus, c'était tout simplement une épreuve du destin pour un enfant de six ans.

Quand la clinique de sa mère fut fermée à cause du manque de soutien financier, Tommy se promit qu'un jour il ouvrirait de nouveau l'établissement, il décida à ce moment précis qu'il deviendrait médecin comme l'était sa mère, il voulait sauver des vies pour empêcher des enfants comme lui de perdre des êtres chers. L'entreprise de son père fut racheter par Thomas Wayne un chirurgien de renom à Gotham, qui était très intéressé par les inventions de Malcolm dans le milieu médical. Une partie de l'argent de la vente fut placé dans des œuvres de charité que les Merlyn chérissaient, l'autre fut placé sur un compte bancaire pour leur fils, qui pourrait en bénéficier lorsqu'il aurait vingt et un an.

Après la mort de Malcolm et Rebecca, Tommy partit vivre chez Oliver car dans son testament, son père avait une seule requête importante par rapport à son fils et que son avocat devait tenir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit envoyé dans un orphelinat mais confié à la garde de leurs meilleurs amis, les Queens. Ce fut comme cela qu'Oliver et Tommy étant meilleurs amis devinrent frères. Ils étaient très liés quand ils étaient de jeunes enfants, mais avec les années qui passèrent ils se différencièrent par leur comportement.

Tandis qu'Oliver butinait toutes les fleurs des filles qui voulaient bien le laisser la sentir et la manger, Tommy lui n'était intéressé que par une seule fille. Quand il était à la maternelle, il était tombé amoureux de la plus belle demoiselle de l'école, Laurel Lance, une des filles d'un des conseillers de Robert Queen.

Bien évidemment ils n'étaient que des enfants, donc il fallut que les années passent, qu'ils deviennent amis, avant de se transformer en amoureux. Quand ils avaient plus de vingt ans, ils vivaient ensemble à Chicago où Tommy était parti faire ses études, et Laurel travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocats réputé. Il lui avait même proposé et devait se marier mais le destin avait surement décidé que Tommy n'avait pas le droit au bonheur et lui avait enlevé une autre personne chère à son cœur.

Tommy avait déjà perdu tellement de personnes, ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant, ses parents adoptifs après la crise cardiaque de Robert et le meurtre de Moira, que de perdre sa fiancée le rendit inconsolable, mais il avait le soutien inébranlable de son frère qui l'aida du mieux qu'il pût à remonter la pente.

 **Alors donnez-moi vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre qui pose l'histoire des trois protagonistes principaux. Etes-vous intéressez à connaître la suite bientôt...Si oui je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire à vos claviers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous remercie pour tout les commentaires que vous avez pu laisser sur le premier chapitre. Je sais que ce chapitre n'était qu'une mise en bouche mais je voulais vraiment placer les personnages en premier. Dans le second cela va aller un peu plus vite dans le temps avec plusieurs moments qui vont aboutir à la fin du chapitre qui découle sur ce qui arriveras entre les trois personnages principaux.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 qui fut une grande aide grâce à tout ses conseils importants. Bises à toi**

 **Bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons à la fin du chapitre après**

 **#################################**

John Diggle se rappela très bien comment le partenariat d'Oliver et Felicity débuta il y a deux ans. Avec le capitaine de police de Central City, David Singh, ils réunirent leurs informations pour réussir à appréhender le suspect, le comte Vertigo, avec l'aide d'Oliver étant devenu le chef sur cette affaire, Felicity et Barry toujours en infiltration. La jeune femme, après un interrogatoire forcé au poste de police par l'homme blond aux yeux bleus qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur, infiltra les ordinateurs de Cecile et put réunir cette fois-ci toutes les preuves des ventes de la drogue, des achats des ingrédients pour la fabrication, et trouver tous les complices qui revendaient dans d'autres villes le vertigo, dont Central City. Quand l'affaire fut bouclée et que le Comte fut enfermé, John fit une proposition assez intéressante à l'informaticienne.

\- Mlle Smoak, vous êtes tellement douée dans votre spécialité que j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à une éventualité de travailler ici à Starling City. Vous seriez en partenariat avec Mr Queen, je suis persuadé que vous feriez une excellente équipe.

\- Mr Diggle j'ai déjà une position que j'aime beaucoup à Central City, une vie qui m'attend, un équipier avec qui je m'entends très bien. Je vous remercie mais je préfère décliner votre proposition et rentrer dans ma ville."

Felicity avait surtout refusé la proposition ne souhaitant pas rester dans cette ville avec cet homme, cet Oliver Queen, sur qui elle avait fait des recherches approfondies. Même s'il avait l'air d'avoir subi plusieurs mauvaises périodes dans sa vie avec le décès de ses parents et la perte de la société familiale, elle avait pu se rendre compte de sa façon assez musclée et brutale de travailler. Elle ne souhaitait pas travailler avec un homme qui préférait le plus souvent cogner sur le suspect avant de poser les questions, elle n'était pas pour la violence dans la police et pensait qu'il fallait plus de finesse pour faire parler un suspect.

Mais trois mois après son retour à Central City, elle dut repenser à sa décision quand Barry après avoir été touché pendant une mission était tombé dans un coma profond. On lui avait assigné un nouveau partenaire, Eddie Thawne, qui était l'homme le plus insupportable sur la terre pensant que les femmes n'avaient pas du tout leur place dans la police à part à l'accueil pour prendre les plaintes. Elle restait la plupart du temps derrière son bureau, Eddie n'acceptant pas une seule fois qu'elle le suive sur les enquêtes, il ne la voulait pas sur le terrain avec lui. Alors fatiguée de n'être considéré que comme un meuble ou une potiche sans cervelle, elle avait appelé John Diggle lui demandant si la proposition était toujours en cours.

Les premiers mois furent assez difficiles entre Oliver et Felicity, la jeune femme ayant un avis assez bas sur son coéquipier par rapport à son travail. Mais Oliver qui avait été charmé par la jeune femme, par son courage et sa détermination pour trouver le coupable sans blesser une seule personne, commença à changer de comportement envers les suspects. En six mois il n'avait plus frappé quiconque préférant se fier à l'intuition et l'intelligence de sa partenaire informatique.

Pour lui leur rencontre avait été foudroyante, un plaquage au mur non conventionnel il devait se l'avouer, une gifle non méritée quand il l'avait embrassée pendant une mission sans son consentement, alors qu'il avait fait cela pour ne pas se faire attraper. Il devait être honnête avec lui et convenir qu'il avait adoré et profité de pouvoir la sentir dans ses bras, de goûter à ses merveilleuses lèvres qui lui donnaient plusieurs rêves très érotiques dans la nuit seul dans son lit.

Leur association en tant que collègues avait été mouvementée à cause de sa façon de travailler assez dur, accentuée par une attirance non reconnue par elle et très reconnu par lui. Un coup de feu pendant une enquête sur des trafiquants d'armes avait changé l'avis de la jeune femme sur son partenaire, Felicity avait eu vraiment peur pour Oliver qui avait failli mourir, mais vu qu'il était un combattant, il était sorti du coma au bout de quelques jours. Oliver s'était retrouvé avec une blessure qui l'avait invalidé pendant un moment le rendant jaloux du collègue qui avait pris sa place auprès de Felicity pendant qu'il devait rester chez lui et loin de la jeune femme pendant sa convalescence.

Felicity changea sa façon d'agir envers le lieutenant après la blessure d'Oliver ayant peur de perdre de nouveau un partenaire. Elle admit qu'il avait fait énormément de progrès quand ils attrapaient un suspect. Ses méthodes d'interrogation avaient radicalement changé, il ne frappait plus pour faire parler, il laissait souvent la technique dont se servait la jeune femme pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Elle se rendit compte à son retour après sa convalescence qu'elle aimait travailler avec lui à présent, qu'elle recherchait plus sa présence à ses côtés. Elle se détendit au point que ses insinuations sexuelles étaient revenues au galop quand elle lui parlait, ce qui faisait beaucoup sourire le lieutenant pouvait-elle s'apercevoir. Un autre de ses défauts était revenus rapidement, celui qu'elle aurait pu éviter, son babillage se multiplia par mille au moins quand ils étaient en planque.

Mais elle ne voulut en aucun cas avoir des sentiments autres que platoniques ou amicaux à son égard ne souhaitant pas détruire la bonne ambiance de travail qui s'était créée depuis quelques mois. Les bagarres dont elle fut souvent l'investigatrice dans le passé n'existaient plus vraiment mais plutôt des pics très gentils, envoyés dans une phrase ou une autre.

Oliver apprécia énormément cette nouvelle amitié, ce nouveau partenariat qui s'était institué entre lui et sa partenaire, il adorait ses babillages, il avait des pensées très chaudes à cause de ses insinuations. Mais surtout Oliver comprit que l'attirance physique qu'il avait pour la belle détective dépassait la convoitise d'une nuit de passion, vu la façon dont son cœur battait la chamade à chaque regard de la jeune femme.

Tout fut parfait pendant un moment, que le lieutenant pensa qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde avec une femme qu'il aimait, et qui pourrait l'aimer à son tour dans le futur, il pouvait être patient pour sa Felicity. Mais une affaire qui aurait dû les rapprocher émotionnellement, physiquement, les avait en fin de compte éloigné à cause de la peur par rapport à ce que pensait la jeune femme de l'amour. Pour Felicity, quand on se donnait trop à un homme il abusait de cette faiblesse pour vous détruire, pour vous arracher votre cœur, votre confiance et vos rêves, Cooper en avait été l'exemple parfait dans sa jeunesse et jamais elle ne pourrait faire confiance de nouveau à l'amour.

Felicity découvrit pendant cette enquête que son chef éprouvait des sentiments beaucoup plus qu'amicaux comme elle le pensait au début, et cela l'avait énormément contrarié. Cette affaire où ils jouaient un couple de jeune marié fut une torture pour eux d'eux. Pour Oliver, cela fut difficile de la sentir se tendre à chaque moment qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, la touchait, plusieurs fois pendant l'enquête ces gestes de recul avaient risqué de faire capoter la mission. Il en fut assez énervé, et des disputes assez virulentes éclatèrent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de leur capitaine.

"Je ne suis pas le monstre de la belle et la bête Felicity. Chaque fois que je fais un geste envers toi tu recules comme si je pouvais te faire du mal" avait hurlé le lieutenant

"Je ne supporte pas d'avoir tes mains sur moi, je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne suis pas une des femmes que tu as baisées dans ta jeunesse qui demande un deuxième tour quelques années après"

"J'ai changé mais tu ne le vois pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que tu me regardes différemment, que tu réalises que mon comportement est à l'opposé de l'homme que tu as rencontré."

Il la laissa planté dans le bureau de Diggle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, d'essayer d'expliquer qu'elle avait remarqué son changement. Oliver sortit du bureau et du poste de police les nerfs tendu à l'extrême. Il avait enfin réalisé depuis peu à quel point il était tombé amoureux de sa partenaire, mais pendant l'enquête il sut aussi qu'elle n'avait pas les même sentiments, il l'accepta car il était hors de question qu'il l'oblige à l'aimer, mais il ne voulait pas la voir revenir à la Felicity glaciale qu'elle était au début de leur partenariat.

Pour Felicity l'enquête fut difficile car son partenaire, quand il la toucha la première fois lui fit ressentir pleins d'émotions qui vinrent la frapper de pleins fouet dans la poitrine. Des sensations qu'elle s'était refusée d'éprouver depuis sa débâcle avec Cooper. Elle ne trouva qu'un moyen pour ne pas apprécier, le repousser, reculer à chaque contact, elle ne sut même pas comment ils avaient pu berner le trafiquant d'arts, il n'avait rien vu et heureusement pour le bon déroulement de l'enquête.

Après que son voleur d'ex-petit ami avait été enfermé dans une prison fédérale, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais aimer un homme qui lui ferait oublier qui elle était vraiment dans le confort de ses bras, dans son regard amoureux, et qui pourrait sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive lui planter un couteau dans le dos qui la détruirait émotionnellement.

Quand ils clôturèrent l'affaire, elle s'éloigna de nouveau d'Oliver, redevenant la partenaire insupportable du début, trouvant les actions du lieutenant dans son métier trop brutale, même si ce n'était pas vrai, elle ne voulut pas qu'il puisse accéder à son cœur si il s'approchait trop d'elle.

Mais la douleur et la trahison ne vint pas de son partenaire comme elle aurait pu le croire mais d'un voleur de bijoux qui sévissait depuis plusieurs années dans plusieurs pays. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien, mais cet homme lui fit tourner la tête complètement et elle ne vit plus le bien ou le mal, elle ne le considéra plus comme un suspect mais un homme qui pourrait lui faire croire de nouveau en l'amour.

Pourtant Oliver fit tout pour lui prouver que ce Billy Malone se servait d'elle pour avoir des informations dont il avait besoin pour réussir ses vols, mais elle ne le crut pas l'accusant de l'empêcher d'être enfin heureuse à cause de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait contre l'autre homme qui pouvait l'avoir dans son lit tous les soirs. Ce jour-là après cette dispute entre eux, Oliver réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance d'être auprès d'elle, de pouvoir être aimé par sa partenaire. Il s'en fit une raison, et il continua à la protéger, il s'en était fait la promesse après l'avoir rencontré, il l'avait promis à son ami John quand il l'avait recruté.

Quand Felicity prit enfin conscience que Billy se servait d'elle pour pouvoir détourner les policiers les envoyant sur un faux vol dans une grande bijouterie de Central City alors qu'il était toujours à Starling City cambriolant le musée pour des bijoux impériaux, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir cru son partenaire quand il l'avait mis en garde. Heureusement grâce aux doutes d'Oliver sur Billy et à son professionnalisme dut à son expérience, une équipe resta à Starling et put appréhender le voleur à l'aéroport avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir avec son butin. Très touchée émotionnellement et se sentant comme une étudiante naïve de nouveau, Felicity partit pendant plusieurs semaines pour retrouver sa mère, et voir son ami Barry qui était sorti du coma mais qui était paralysé à cause de la balle reçu dans sa colonne vertébrale.

A son retour Oliver ne la dérangea pas avec son erreur de jugement par rapport à Billy et leur facilité de travailler revint naturellement, Felicity ayant compris que son partenaire prendrait toujours soin d'elle même si elle voulait garder une relation de travail avec lui uniquement, Diggle fut content de retrouver son équipe prêt à affronter de nouveaux méchants, ensemble.

Puis vint une affaire qui fit réfléchir énormément l'informaticienne, sur Oliver, sur la vie, sur l'amour. Un dossier important arriva sur le bureau de Diggle parlant de ventes de clandestins qui était tenu par une main de maître par une femme nommée China White. Un monstre au sang froid qui n'avait pas peur de tuer des policiers en infiltrations, les traitres qui ne la suivait pas dans ses délires, les personnes qui essayaient de s'enfuir alors qu'elle devait les vendre comme prostituée en Chine pour des clients très riche qui cherchaient des femmes blanches pour distraire les hommes qui fréquentaient leurs établissements.

Felicity avait trouvé le moyen de pouvoir appréhender cette femme d'affaire impitoyable, en se faisant passer pour une fille paumée, sans famille, sans personnes qui lui manqueraient cherchant de l'argent facile par n'importe quels moyens, même en vendant son corps. Elle faisait l'appât parfait pour endormir China White avant de lui mettre des bracelets d'argents qu'elle garderait très très longtemps.

Elle se teignit les cheveux de sa couleur naturelle, pour ne pas être identifiée par la suspecte, traîna plusieurs fois dans les Glades comme pour prouver sa misérable vie. Elle fut contactée par un homme, un petit peu malmenée ce qui mit en colère Oliver qui voulait tuer celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Felicity l'en dissuada, le plan ayant fonctionné elle put rencontrer la femme impitoyable. Mais la rencontre faillit mal tourner car la jeune femme asiatique n'eut aucune confiance en Felicity et lui tendit un piège.

Elle posta un tireur qui se cacha prêt à tuer la jeune informaticienne au moment où China lui ferait signe. Oliver vit juste à temps le point rouge sur la poitrine de Felicity, décolla de sa place sans même réfléchir, se jeta sur elle pour la protéger, China White fut poussée aussi dans le processus et reçut la balle en plein cœur à la place de Felicity.

Felicity toute tremblante se retrouva sous le corps d'Oliver, qui tremblait aussi de peur de l'avoir presque perdue. Il la regarda fixement et elle put percevoir dans ses yeux cet amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais aussi de la peur, surement le fait d'avoir failli la perdre. Il l'aida à se relever, mais elle ne lui lâcha pas la main tout de suite, et tout en souriant faiblement le remercia de lui avoir encore sauvé la vie. Durant tout le voyage jusqu'au commissariat aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre eux, mais la jeune femme pensa beaucoup à son collègue, à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis leur première rencontre. A toutes les fois où il l'avait sauvé en lui évitant une balle, où il l'avait félicité pour son étonnant travail.

A cette enquête où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé, l'avait regardé avec tant d'amour. Elle avait eu son corps qui avait frissonné à chaque fois même si elle avait nié durant tout ce temps qu'il pouvait lui faire de l'effet. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de souffrir de nouveau, d'être trahi comme avec Cooper ou Billy ? De leur différence d'âge ? De son expérience à lui au vu de ses années de jeunesse très intense avec la gente féminine ? Que leur relation ne serait pas anodine comme celles qu'elle avait eues avec ses anciens amants, qu'elle pourrait se perdre dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se l'était interdit ? Il y avait tellement de questions sans réponses à sa peur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait se laisser aller dans une relation avec son partenaire.

Arrivée dans les vestiaires elle commença à se changer. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, mais c'était difficile car ses doigts tremblaient toujours, à cause de la frayeur qu'elle venait de subir sur le port. Elle avait eu si peur en entendant les tirs, et elle l'avait vu se jeter sur elle, encore une fois la sauvant du danger. Elle essaya encore et réussit à les défaire un par un et à se changer entièrement.

Mais au moment de fermer son casier, sa main se mit à trembler de plus en plus. Elle s'assit sur le banc, mit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Elle n'était pas passée loin de la mort, de nouveau voulant toujours prouver qu'elle était une très bonne détective, se mettant dans des situations dangereuses sans se soucier des conséquences. Si son partenaire n'avait pas agi aussi vite, la protégeant de son corps, elle serait surement sur une table froide de la morgue.

Elle ressentait encore ses mains sur elle quand il l'avait plaqué au sol, elle voyait toujours son regard qui était rempli de tout cet amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, qui donnait une lueur scintillante dans ses iris bleues. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce genre d'étincelle dans les yeux de Cooper ou Billy ou tout autre homme, qu'elle avait laissé s'approcher d'elle. Et quand il l'avait aidé à se relever, sa main dans la sienne, cette chaleur qui émanait de lui, alors qu'il tremblait aussi de l'adrénaline surement, l'avait rendu vivante pour la première fois de sa vie, son cœur avait frappé fortement dans sa poitrine.

Elle l'avait regardé et l'avait vu sous un nouveau jour à ce moment. Ce corps si bien sculpté, ce charisme qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Comment n'avait-elle pu remarquer avant qu'il était aussi beau ? Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade rien qu'un repensant à lui sur elle. A sa main, à son regard. Comment tout cela avait pu lui échapper ? Pourquoi avait-elle mit des œillères à son propos ne remarquant pas l'homme formidable qu'il était vraiment ?

Elle sursauta au bruit de la porte, c'était lui qui venait de rentrer. Quand il la vit avec les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et avec ses pouces osa lui essuyer, tant pis si elle lui envoyait une gifle. Mais elle ne le fit pas, non, elle était hypnotisée par lui. Ses doigts sur sa peau pendant qu'il essuya ses larmes l'avait rendu toute indolente, tremblante encore plus que la peur d'être tué. Serait-ce possible qu'en fait elle soit amoureuse de lui ? Que cette peur de mourir lui ait fait ressortir tous les sentiments qui étaient cachés en elle sans qu'elle ne le sache ?

« C'est normale de craquer Felicity, tu viens de subir un choc » dit-il doucement

Elle ne répondit pas, elle le regarda juste. Sa voix ténébreuse lui donna tout plein de papillons dans le ventre. Il faisait toujours attention à elle, pourtant elle n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Il se leva et s'approcha de son propre casier pour se changer. Il enleva sa veste qu'il accrocha sur la porte du casier. Felicity continua de le regarder, plutôt son dos bien musclé. Il se retourna pour lui demander soit de se retourner soit de sortir car il voulait pouvoir se changer. Elle ne dit rien encore continuant à le fixer intensément. Son regard si doux envers elle lui envoya des picotements dans le ventre, puis il lui sourit et elle sentit les picotements augmenter encore plus.

Il se tint devant elle, la regardant sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Une subite montée d'envie de le plaquer contre le casier et de l'embrasser se propagea à l'intérieur d'elle, alors elle se leva, s'avança vers le lieutenant lui mit les mains sur le visage et elle l'embrassa, doucement grignotant sur sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit ouvert pour elle. Il la colla à lui ne croyant pas ce qui arrivait et intensifia le baiser. Elle posa ses mains autour de son cou et se colla encore plus à lui, leur corps ne formant plus qu'un. Leur langues se rencontrèrent, se disputèrent dans leur bouche les mettant dans une transe emplis de désir l'un envers l'autre. Il descendit sa bouche dans son cou et commença à le parsemer de baiser.

Des coups à la porte les séparèrent, c'était John qui voulait parler à Oliver. Cela rompit la magie. Felicity le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi dire, cela avait été si soudain de sa part, une envie qu'elle avait depuis un moment mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer. Et le baiser l'avait totalement chamboulé, si passionné, si doux aussi. Elle le regarda, son corps tremblant encore de la passion qui venait de la traverser. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle adoration dans un baiser. C'était si violent que cela lui fit peur, cet amour si fort qui venait d'éclater en elle à l'égard de son chef, de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours repoussé, lui faisait peur.

« Je suis désolée. Je... n'aurais... » elle chuchota avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir en courant des vestiaires laissant Oliver déstabilisé aussi.

Ils n'avaient pas pu se parler depuis ce moment intime dans les vestiaires, Oliver ayant été dans l'obligation de quitter Starling City suite à un appel de sa sœur qui avait besoin de lui assez rapidement à Londres. Pendant cette absence, même si Felicity rêvait de ce moment dans les vestiaires, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, des sentiments qui se mélangeaient à l'intérieur d'elle depuis sa découverte, elle ne put se résoudre à vouloir commencer une relation avec lui à son retour. Elle décida alors qu'elle devait sortir de nouveau avec ses amies, qu'elle devait faire de nouvelles rencontres et tout faire pour oublier ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans les bras de son partenaire.

Toujours à Londres chez Walter Steel, Oliver, dans la chambre que lui donna son ami, pensa à sa partenaire, se remémorant ce baiser qu'il avait tant voulu, tant attendu, tant rêver. Au moment où elle l'avait embrassé il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle voulait enfin une relation avec lui, qu'ils étaient sur la même route vers le bonheur, sur la même page avec un amour identique l'un pour l'autre.

Mais elle avait fui...Encore...S'excusant de l'avoir embrassé...De s'être laissé aller. Peut-être qu'elle avait seulement souhaité le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie de nouveau.

La chimie indubitable et indéniable entre eux s'était développée à un tel degré de passion pendant ce baiser que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient continuer à nier qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intense entre eux. Et même s'il se douta bien que Felicity avait tout fait pour que son cœur repousse cette attraction, son corps avait eu évidemment des idées différentes lorsqu'elle s'était collée à lui pour approfondir le baiser. Et lui, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il l'avait attirée dans ses bras encore plus près souhaitant sentir son corps contre lui, entièrement averti que les choses changeraient entre eux, averti que les choses avaient déjà changé depuis son retour.

Il avait prévu l'étincelle, la réaction de combustion, mais pas cette explosion d'extase. Il savait qu'il aimait Felicity avant même que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes et il désirait qu'elle puisse ressentir le même genre de sentiments un jour, ses rêves lui donnaient l'espoir au moins. Des rêves vifs qui le laissèrent essoufflés et trempés la nuit. Il ne voulait pas avoir une nuit avec elle, non, il la voulait pour la vie. Et il pensa en voyant son regard de désir quand elle s'était approchée qu'elle voulait la même chose que lui. En sentant son cœur battre aussi fort que le sien dans sa poitrine qu'elle le désirait aussi.

Mais cette foutue interruption de John avait tout détruit en un claquement de doigt, et il avait vu son regard changer, du désir à la peur. Elle avait soulevé sa main à sa bouche, ses yeux se remplissant de larme. Et comme une biche effrayée elle s'était enfuie de la pièce attrapant son sac au vol et essayant de s'excuser encore et encore de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait quand il reviendrait de son voyage. Serait-elle encore présente au commissariat ou serait-elle repartie pour Central City ? Lui laisserait-elle une chance de l'aimer, de la rendre heureuse ? Ou lui demanderait-elle de ne plus l'approcher ? Lui dirait-elle que rien ne sera possible entre eux, jamais. Il devrait attendre d'être de nouveau à Starling City pour le savoir.

Pour l'instant il était ici à Londres pour rencontrer l'homme que sa sœur aimait. L'homme qui souhaitait l'épouser, mais pas sans son consentement. Il avait hâte d'être à demain pour rencontrer ce fameux Roy Harper.

 **Donnez-moi vos réactions. Comprenez-vous Felicity dans ce chapitre ? Pourquoi a -t-elle courut après le baiser ? A vos claviers**

 **A dans quatre jours pour la suite.** **Laissez-moi un petit commentaire cela ne coûte rien de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce que vous venez de lire. Merci d'avance**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les commentaires je suis contente que l'histoire plaise à certaine personne.**

 **Merci Shinobu24 pour tout tes conseils, sans toi mes chapitres ne seraient pas aussi bien bises**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous allez apprendre ce qui s'est passé pendant le laps de temps où Oliver est partie à Londres rejoindre Thea et les conséquences.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Oliver resta un mois à Londres avec Thea rattrapant le temps loin l'un de l'autre. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la rejoindre plusieurs fois dans l'année, aller fêter les fêtes de Noël avec sa sœur et la famille de Walter, mais cette année avait été compliquée à cause de plusieurs affaires assez difficiles à boucler. Il eut la chance de rencontrer Roy, le fiancé de sa sœur qui était le propriétaire d'un garage légué par un de ses oncles après sa mort. Ils s'étaient rencontrés avec Thea sur son lieu de travail, Roy l'avait trouvé magnifique mais très matérialiste ce qui l'avait rebuté dans le début à la fréquenter.

Mais un soir en rentrant chez lui après la fermeture, il l'avait sauvé d'une bande de jeunes qui voulait son sac à main, et surement pas que cela. Il avait pu se rendre compte alors qu'elle n'était pas la fille qu'elle avait montrée la première fois et une amitié s'était installée entre eux, puis il en était tombé amoureux. Quand il avait pensé la demander en mariage, il avait souhaité rencontrer ses frères. Tommy n'ayant pu se libérer, Oliver fit le voyage jusqu'à Londres quand Thea lui demanda de lui rendre visite. C'était très important pour Roy d'avoir sa bénédiction avant de faire la démarche.

Oliver était présent une semaine déjà avec sa sœur voulant laisser le temps à Felicity de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment avec lui donc il prenait des vacances en étant à Londres. Ayant donné son aval au petit ami de Thea pour l'épouser, il fut heureux quand pendant une soirée au restaurant, Roy demanda sa sœur en mariage devant toute la clientèle du restaurant et que Thea répondit un grand oui avec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Oliver pendant cette déclaration d'amour et la demande pensa à la magnifique femme dont il était amoureux et qui se trouvait encore à Starling City, du moins il l'espérait. Il comptait sur le fait qu'un jour il aurait aussi la chance de devenir plus qu'un partenaire pour elle.

Mais après quatre semaines merveilleuses avec sa sœur, Oliver se décida à retourner à Starling City, il ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment de la décision de Felicity. Si elle acceptait une relation avec lui, il en serait le plus heureux des hommes mais si au contraire elle ne voulait pas faire avancer les choses et ne rester que sa partenaire il serait déçu, triste mais accepterait sa décision. Quand il rentra dans son appartement il était très fatigué de son voyage de retour n'ayant pas pu dormir dans l'avion, ses pensées axées sur une fille blonde douée en informatique. Il put constater que son répondeur clignotait quand il rentra dans le salon, indiquant qu'il avait deux messages.

Le premier était de John lui souhaitant un bon retour, vu qu'il l'avait appelé il y a deux jours le prévenant de son retour aujourd'hui il se doutait bien que son ami lui souhaiterait la bienvenue avant même qu'il soit entré dans le poste de police le lendemain. Le second message venait de son frère Tommy qui était revenu sur Starling City il y a six mois ayant reçu une proposition de poste à l'hôpital en tant que chef du service de traumatologie qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. De plus Tommy avait l'intention de se donner quelques années dans sa ville natale, puis de commencer la reconstruction de la clinique qui avait appartenu à sa mère dans les Glades.

Ils avaient eu quelques repas occasionnels ensemble les deux étant très occupés par leur travail. Oliver n'avait jamais pu lui présenter Felicity car la seul fois où son frère était venu au poste, c'était quand elle était partie à Central City après son erreur avec Billy Malone. Il aurait vraiment aimé que Tommy la rencontre, son frère aurait surement pu l'aider à la conquérir. Oliver pensa en appuyant sur le bouton du répondeur pour écouter le message que Tommy souhaitait surement avoir des nouvelles de leur petite sœur.

« Salut vieux frère. Je te laisse juste un message pour t'annoncer que j'ai enfin trouvé la perle rare. Une beauté, vieux. Elle est si belle, désirable. J'aimerais te la présenter appelle moi quand tu reviens. Bye Oliver »

Oliver eut un grand sourire sur son visage car il était heureux que son frère se décide enfin à avancer dans sa vie amoureuse. Depuis le décès de Laurel il y a quelques années, Tommy n'avait jamais voulu tomber amoureux de nouveau, n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec une femme. Bien évidemment il avait eu des stands d'une nuit, il était un homme après tout, mais il ne voulait plus souffrir, Laurel avait été l'amour de sa vie et il avait décrété que plus jamais il n'aimerait une autre femme.

Ils avaient tous été amis depuis l'enfance, ils avaient rencontré Laurel à la maternelle et Tommy avait été hypnotisé par la petite fille à ce moment-là. Il avait avoué à Oliver qu'un jour il l'épouserait, qu'elle deviendrait une Merlyn, il lui en faisait la promesse. Les années passèrent, Oliver eu une relation tumultueuse avec Sarah la sœur de Laurel, il aimait toutes les femmes et n'arrivait pas à se contenter d'une seule dans son lit.

Au bout de plusieurs années la jeune femme l'avait quitté ne supportant plus ses infidélités à répétitions, elle avait quitté Starling City pour voyager. Sarah avait compris pendant ce temps seul de sa véritable sexualité et était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'une jeune femme en Afghanistan, à Nanda Parbat exactement qui se prénommait Nyssa Raatko. Elle et son père avaient créé une agence de garde du corps pour les personnalités, les dirigeants de grandes sociétés ou des personnages de la politique. Après le début difficile de leur relation dut au ressentiment négatif de Ra's à l'encontre de Sarah, elles purent vivre leur amour au grand jour, Sarah travaillant comme garde du corps pour une célébrité locale qui avait embauché la société de Ra's.

A l'âge de quatorze ans, durant une fête chez un de leurs amis communs, Tommy avait déclaré sa flamme à Laurel qui lui avait répondu qu'elle était heureuse qu'il se soit enfin décidé ayant peur qu'il ne ressente pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle à son égard. Depuis ce jour-là ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, amoureux un peu plus chaque jour qui passait. Quand Tommy partit pour Chicago après la mort de Moira c'est tout naturellement que Laurel le suivit trouvant un emploi dans un des cabinets d'avocats de la ville pendant que son petit ami continuait ses études de médecine.

Deux mois après Tommy l'appelait pour lui annoncer qu'il avait demandé Laurel en mariage et qu'elle avait accepté, au moins il pensait que son frère avait le bonheur dont il avait le droit après tant de tragédies familiales. Tout se passait bien pour eux, ils avaient décidé de se marier très vite n'ayant pas besoin d'une grande fête car Tommy n'avait plus qu'Oliver et Thea comme famille et Laurel avait juste ses parents et sa sœur. En un mois ils avaient tout planifié, mais deux jours avant le mariage c'est un Tommy en pleure qui avait appelé son frère pour lui annoncer l'accident de voiture dont Laurel avait été victime.

Oliver était parti rapidement pour Chicago, où il avait été présent pour les derniers moments de vie de Laurel sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle lui avait fait promettre de bien faire attention à l'homme de sa vie, de faire le nécessaire pour qu'un jour Tommy trouve une nouvelle femme à aimer et qu'il soit heureux comme il l'avait rendu heureuse toutes ces années.

Oliver lui avait fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur son frère, de ne pas le laisser tomber et de tout faire pour qu'il rencontre une nouvelle fois l'amour même s'il lui faudrait surement un moment pour cela. Les derniers mots de Laurel avait été pour son amour, pour son tout, pour Tommy lui chuchotant des 'je t'aime' entre deux souffles. Quand son cœur s'arrêta ce jour-là, celui de Tommy se brisa.

Oliver avait vu son frère s'écrouler après cela, il n'avait jamais réussi à remonter la pente après cette dernière perte, celle de trop, il avait tenté de se suicider mais Oliver l'en avait empêché lui expliquant que Laurel n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il la rejoigne. Après deux mois à s'apitoyer sur lui-même, Tommy avait repris le chemin de l'hôpital pour finir ses études et il put se retrouver dans le service de traumatologie cardiothoracique avec le Dr Halstead qui l'a beaucoup aidé à traverser son deuil ayant vécu la même chose il y a des années quand il avait perdu sa femme.

Et même si Oliver était retourné à Starling City pour commencer l'école de police pour avoir un but dans la vie comme son frère, il aida Tommy avec l'amour de Thea et le sien à monter une marche par une marche vers la guérison de son cœur brisé. Il avait été très heureux quand Tommy lui annonça sa promotion et le prévenant de son retour dans sa ville natale près de son frère qui avait toujours été présent dans sa vie comme un roc incassable.

Il savait que Tommy avait recommencé à flirter se laissant enfin le droit de tomber amoureux de nouveau, et il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé la femme qu'il lui fallait, la femme qui lui rendrait le sourire, la femme qui le guérirait complètement. Si Oliver pouvait avoir autant de chance que son frère avec la femme qu'il aimait, avec sa Felicity il serait l'homme le plus heureux sur terre.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, tout en se reposant sur son canapé Oliver décida d'appeler son frère pour lui annoncer qu'il était revenu, lui donner des nouvelles de Thea et lui apprendre pour le prochain mariage de leur sœur. Il voulait aussi tout savoir sur cette femme mystérieuse qu'il avait rencontrée.

"Salut mon frère" dit-il quand Tommy décrocha "J'ai reçu ton message quand je suis rentré il y a une heure"

"Hey salut Oliver ! Comment était ton voyage à Londres ?"

"Super bien et j'ai des nouvelles, notre sœur va se marier"

"Tu ne m'apprend rien mon frère, elle m'a prévenu le soir même de la demande de Roy, ce qui est logique car que je suis son frère préféré"

"C'est ce que tu crois mon cher frère, mais je suis désolé de t'annoncer que je suis son frère préféré" dit Oliver en rigolant dans le combiné.

"Ce n'est pas possible ! Vingt cinq ans que tu crois avoir raison" répondit-il en rigolant "Mais pour changer de sujet je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour, avec toutes les pertes que nous avons subi c'est bien d'avoir du bonheur dans nos vies"

"Wow" souffla Oliver "Je vois que tu as complètement changé ton fusil d'épaule, je suis si fier de toi Tommy que tu recommences à croire en l'amour. Laurel aurait vraiment voulu que tu sois heureux."

"Elle sera à jamais mon premier amour et je ne sais pas si je pourrai aimer autant que je l'ai aimé, car Laurel était mon tout depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Mais j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas me laisser sans connaître à nouveau ce sentiment, qu'elle n'aurait pas été d'accord que je la laisse être mon unique amour."

"Je sais que tu l'aimais d'un amour si profond que tu ne pourras et ne voudras jamais l'oublier, mais tu as le droit d'être heureux Tommy et si c'est avec la jeune femme dont tu m'as parlé sur ton message c'est que le destin à enfin décidé que tu avais assez souffert."

"Merci Oliver, ta présence durant ces cinq dernières années m'a empêché d'aller la rejoindre et je te remercie d'être le frère que tu es, d'être l'homme que tu es. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras aussi l'amour un jour" répondit Tommy

Je l'ai déjà trouvé pensa Oliver mais il ne dit rien à son frère, c'était son jour à être heureux à présent, il pourrait lui parler plus tard de sa Felicity. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Thea sans lui dire qu'elle était sa partenaire, pendant son voyage et elle lui avait conseillé d'aller doucement, de ne pas brusquer la femme qu'il aimait, que quand elle serait prête elle viendrait à lui. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Tommy lui demanda de venir dîner ce soir pour lui présenter la jeune femme qui avait conquis son cœur.

Au moment où Tommy raccrocha son téléphone il entendit deux coup sur la porte, il savait que c'était la femme dont il était amoureux qui venait le voir ne travaillant pas cet après-midi. Quand elle rentra dans l'appartement, après avoir refermé la porte il entoura ses bras autour de la femme qui avait changé sa vie en si peu de temps puis lui déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou.

« Tu sens bon ma chérie » dit-il entre deux baisers

« Merci » dit-elle lui donnant plus d'accès à son cou

"Ce soir il va y avoir mon frère qui viens dîner. C'est mon frère adoptif vu que j'ai été adopté par ses parents après la mort des miens, car nos familles étaient amis depuis des années"

"Je suis désolée que tu aies perdu tes parents Tommy" dit-elle tristement

"J'étais très jeune quand ils sont morts dans un accident d'avion, mais j'ai eu une très belle vie grâce à mon frère, ma petite sœur et mes parents adoptifs."

"Je ne connais pas mon père et j'ai vécu avec ma mère uniquement, elle a toujours tout fait pour moi. Et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si elle n'avait pas été là dans ma vie"

"Je suis sûr que tu serais toujours la femme merveilleuse que je tiens dans mes bras ma puce" répondit Tommy continuant son assaut dans son cou

Après un instant elle se retourna et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle fixa ses yeux verts qui l'avait enchantée la nuit de leur rencontre. Il lui caressa la joue, puis se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, elle s'ouvrit à lui et il put goûter sa bouche merveilleuse, leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet majestueux pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eurent plus assez de souffle pour rester accroché l'un à l'autre.

Quand ils se détachèrent il posa son visage dans le creux de cou et inhala son parfum de nouveau, il réalisa à ce moment qu'il était enfin heureux depuis toutes ses années. Il eut une pensée pour Laurel la remerciant d'avoir été présente dans sa vie, mais qu'il devait la laisser partir à présent pour vivre sa nouvelle histoire d'amour avec la merveilleuse femme qui tenait son cœur dans ses mains.

Oliver fit une petite sieste après avoir raccroché avec son frère, il pensa à sa partenaire se demandant comment leurs retrouvailles se passeraient demain, si elle allait de nouveau le fuir ou bien si elle allait enfin accepter de lui parler et lui dire ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir une relation avec lui. C'est avec un grand sourire sur le visage, en mettant de côté ses pensées sur une certaine jeune femme blonde, qu'il se retrouva devant l'appartement de son frère et qu'il frappa de bon cœur pour annoncer sa présence.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre du bruit derrière la porte puis de la voir s'ouvrir sur Tommy qui avait lui aussi un énorme sourire sur le visage. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tellement heureux de se retrouver, après plusieurs semaines sans se voir. Oliver se mit à l'aise automatiquement retirant sa veste en cuir marron la posant sur le canapé où il s'assit attendant que Tommy lui serve un verre de scotch, son habitué.

Il regarda dans le salon et la cuisine et n'aperçut aucune femme dans les environs, il aurait pensé qu'elle serait déjà présente pour le rencontrer, lui était pressé de connaître celle qui avait pu redonner un tel sourire à Tommy.

"Ta petite amie n'est pas encore arrivée ?" demanda-t-il quand il prenait le verre que lui tendait son frère.

"Si elle est ici depuis cet après-midi mais elle voulait passer dans la salle de bain avant de te rencontrer. Tu m'attends je vais la chercher et je reviens avec elle"

"Je ne pars pas Tommy ne t'inquiète pas, à part si j'entends des bruits qui peuvent signifier que vous serez très long à revenir me rejoindre"

"Ah Ah très drôle cher frère ! Je ne vais pas te laisser entendre comment je la fais crier dans l'intimité de ma chambre" répondit Tommy laissant Oliver seul dans le salon.

Oliver entendit son frère parler à la jeune femme et son sang se glaça quand il entendit la voix de cette dernière. Il espéra au plus profond de son cœur qu'il s'était trompé, il déposa son verre sur la table basse devant lui, se leva entendant le bruit de talons sur le parquet. Mais quand il se retourna et vit qui se trouvait devant lui son cœur s'arrêta, il se demanda pourquoi l'univers était si cruel avec lui. Pourquoi la femme qui se trouvait devant lui tenant la main de son frère, regardant Tommy avec tant de gentillesse et surement d'amour devait être la femme de sa vie. Il put voir au moment où elle tourna la tête à son tour ses yeux s'agrandirent réalisant le problème à la situation.

"Ol...Oliver ?" demanda-t-elle hésitante

« Bonjour Felicity» répondit-il sentant son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Tommy étonné

« Ton frère est mon partenaire, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de la même famille...Il s'appelle Queen...Tu es un Merlyn… Je n'aurais jamais pensé » dit-elle en le regardant

"J'aime quand tu babilles" dit Tommy l'embrassant sur les lèvres "C'est une des choses qui m'a fait craquer quand nous avons discuté. Bien sûr ta beauté m'a rendu aveugle donc je n'avais que mon ouïe à la fin pour apprendre à te connaitre" répondit Tommy charmeur

"Tu sais parler aux femmes toi" dit-elle lui caressant la joue

"C'est un don que j'ai acquis et appris avec mon frère dans nos années de jeunesse" dit Tommy en regardant son frère.

Oliver n'avait pas bougé un orteil, trop paralysé par le moment de tendresse dont il était témoin. Felicity n'avait jamais été comme cela avec lui, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé si tendrement et cela lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle n'aurait en aucun cas voulu être avec lui un jour, avec ou sans son frère dans l'image. Il fit son possible pour reprendre pied, il ne devait surtout pas montrer à son frère la douleur qu'il ressentait en les observant ensemble, Tommy ne devait jamais savoir qu'il était amoureux de sa partenaire.

"Je pense que mon frère a dû te dire qu'il avait été adopté par mes parents quand il avait six ans suite au décès de sa famille. Mon père voulait qu'il porte le nom de Queen mais Tommy quand il a eu l'âge de choisir voulut garder le nom Merlyn pour honorer ses parents."

"C'est si honorable de ta part" dit Felicity souriant au jeune homme qui lui tenait toujours la main.

"Je n'ai pas le même nom qu'Oliver mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, il a été à mes côtés dans les moments les plus difficiles de ma vie et je ne voudrais aucune autre personne comme frère que lui dans ma vie."

"Et je ne voudrais pas un autre frère non plus Tommy. Tu es un homme sincère, honnête et qui a pleins de qualités à offrir à une femme tel que Felicity" dit Oliver n'osant pas regarder sa partenaire ne voulant pas qu'elle voit à son tour la douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine.

Il avait tellement cru que leur rapprochement après qu'elle soit revenue de Central City avait signifié quelque chose. Il avait espéré jusqu'à il n'y a même pas une heure qu'il aurait peut-être la chance d'avoir le droit de l'embrasser de nouveau comme il y a un mois dans les vestiaires. Mais à présent il savait que rien ne serait possible entre eux, elle était avec Tommy, qui ne réalisait pas le dilemme de son frère.

Quand il vit Tommy enserrer la taille de Felicity pour la rapprocher de lui, embrassant d'abord son nez, puis son cou et enfin ses lèvres, lui apprenant qu'il était heureux qu'elle connaissait l'homme merveilleux qu'était son frère il était de nouveau inerte devant ce spectacle de tendresse. La femme dont il était amoureux depuis un moment avait une relation avec Tommy, son frère qu'il adorait car il le trouvait courageux d'avoir surmonté la perte de ses parents, de ses parents adoptifs et de la femme de sa vie. Il savait que depuis la mort de Laurel, son frère ne s'était intéressé à aucune femme, Felicity était la première avec qui il était si tendre, dont il avait l'air amoureux, elle le rendait heureux.

Il se rappela de la promesse à Laurel sur son lit à l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne succombe à ses blessures, elle lui avait demandé de faire attention à Tommy ce qu'il avait fait en l'empêchant de se suicider. Elle lui avait demandé de faire le nécessaire pour qu'il soit de nouveau heureux et amoureux d'une autre femme, qu'il se mari, qu'il ait des enfants. Il lui avait fait ces deux promesses à cette époque mais Oliver se demandait comment pourrait-il tenir cette dernière quand Tommy avait succombé à la femme dont lui était amoureux.

Il s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé ses jambes ayant du mal à le soutenir sentant la tristesse l'envahir de part en part. Il écouta Tommy qui lui raconta sa rencontre avec sa partenaire il y a un mois. Ce qui fit sourire Oliver d'ironie, après un baiser merveilleux dans les vestiaires, et son départ pour Londres, elle de son côté était sortie et avait rencontré Tommy qui avait rarement le temps de prendre une pause dans un bar, à part ce soir-là comme le hasard jouant contre lui.

Le destin était vraiment cruel pensait le jeune homme, il aurait préféré ne jamais la rencontrer, ne jamais tomber amoureux. Il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à ses pensées, à qui voulait-il faire croire que sa vie serait meilleure si elle n'était jamais rentrée dedans ? Elle l'avait changé, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son comportement, sur sa façon de travailler. Il lui devait d'avoir senti son cœur battre de nouveau après tant d'années de solitude et de tristesse quand il l'avait plaqué contre ce mur il y a presque deux ans.

Tommy expliqua qu'un de ses collègues avait un rendez-vous avec une jeune femme qu'il venait de rencontrer il y a quelques jours dans une soirée chez un ami, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ce soir dans un bar du centre-ville mais qu'il était anxieux de se retrouver tout seul avec elle au début. Donc il avait proposé à Tommy de bien vouloir l'aider en venant avec lui et se joindre à eux pour le début de la soirée. Son frère expliqua qu'il était réticent dans un premier temps ne souhaitant pas renouer avec les nuits de beuverie comme avant mais que son collègue l'avait supplié et il lui en était reconnaissant en fin de compte.

Quelques minutes après être arrivé dans le bar il commençait à s'ennuyer, son collègue ne parlait qu'avec la jeune femme qu'il était venu voir et elle semblait très intéressée aussi par le jeune homme. Il avait annoncé son départ, s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde magnifique avec les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'il lui était donné de voir. Il s'était retrouvé bloqué en la contemplant, en admirant sa beauté, son aura qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Tommy prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne lui déposant un baiser sur ses jointures, Oliver serra les dents quand il voyait de nouveau cette tendresse entre les deux personnes devant lui.

"Et quand son regard s'est posé dans le mien j'ai su que je sentais mon cœur battre de nouveau dans ma poitrine après des années à être resté inerte, juste m'aidant à respirer"

Oliver avait ressenti le même sentiment au moment où son regard s'était ancré dans celui de sa partenaire le premier jour de leur rencontre, cela prouvait bien que cette femme sauvait les âmes perdus, comme lui à l'époque et Tommy à présent.

"Je suis parti de nouveau vers mon collègue essayant d'être discret tout en la regardant de loin, mais tu me connais Oliver, je ne sais pas être discret quand je rencontre une belle femme." dit-il avec sourire pour la jeune femme

Il expliqua à Oliver qu'une des amies de Felicity avait remarqué son manège, s'était levée et était venu le rejoindre pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Il avait accepté et était resté toute la soirée avec elle à apprendre à la connaître, aimant son babillage, ses insinuations. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur travail, Tommy ne savait pas dans quel métier elle exerçait, tout ce qui lui importait s'était d'être auprès d'elle le plus possible. Il expliqua qu'il avait réussi à poser une semaine de congé il y a deux semaines, qu'ils avaient passé ensemble commençant leur relation, profitant de la présence de chacun.

Oliver sentait son cœur se détruire à chaque mot que prononçait son frère, à chaque caresse qu'il prodiguait à la jeune femme, à chaque sourire qu'elle lui renvoyait, à leurs baisers furtifs qu'ils se donnaient comme deux adolescents. Il pouvait voir les yeux de son frère qui s'illuminaient à chaque parole de Felicity, à chaque sourire qu'elle lui donnait, à chaque caresse sur ses épaules ou ses mains. Il reconnaissait les symptômes de l'amour, il savait en les regardant que son frère était de nouveau tombé amoureux.

Et au lieu d'être l'homme le plus heureux pour lui, il était l'homme le plus malheureux sur terre en ce moment. Puis son regard se posa sur sa partenaire qui évitait de le regarder, qui gardait ses yeux sur Tommy ou bien sur ses mains. Elle avait un très grand sourire quand son frère racontait leur rencontre et il commença à avoir du mal à respirer ne supportant plus de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il s'excusa et sortit sur le balcon de l'appartement, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier par la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'intérieur de son corps qui le compressait comme si il était un citron.

Ayant pris de grande respiration pour se calmer et ne voulant pas encore rentrer dans le salon et être de nouveau face à eux, il s'assit sur une des chaises regardant la lune qui brillait dans le ciel entourée de milles étoiles. Après quelques minutes solitaires, il entendit la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir puis les talons cliquant sur le carrelage du balcon et sentit sa présence sans se retourner derrière lui.

"Oliver ! Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle doucement

"Pas vraiment mais cela passera comme tout le reste de ma vie" dit-il d'un ton morne

"Je ne savais pas que Tommy était ton frère" dit-elle s'avançant vers la rambarde pour le regarder

"Cela t'aurait fait changer d'avis par rapport à notre baiser Felicity ?" demanda-t-il levant son regard triste sur elle. "L'aurais-tu reconsidéré lorsque tu m'aurais vu demain au poste de police ?"

"Je me suis laissée emporter par l'adrénaline et la peur ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser" répondit-elle avec confiance

Je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance au moins une fois dans ma misérable vie d'avoir eu le droit de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, pensa Oliver. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne le fasses pas, que tu gardes tes impulsions pour toi. Je ne me serais pas laissé croire depuis un mois à des peut-être qui n'arriveront jamais.

« Je me suis excusée ce jour-là et je m'excuse encore » dit elle

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu avais besoin de réconfort et tu as utilisé ton partenaire pour te sentir mieux. C'est à quoi servent les amis, non ! »

Il la regarda fixement et Felicity put apercevoir l'humidité qui était encore dans ses yeux, son partenaire n'était pas un homme sensible en générale mais à ce moment elle pouvait voir toute la souffrance dans son regard.

Oliver pourrait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui avouer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis plusieurs mois, mais cela ne servirait à rien car Tommy était enfin heureux et c'était le plus important dans cette histoire. Son frère passait avant ses espoirs d'une belle romance avec sa partenaire. Il se leva prêt à partir ne supportant plus d'être en la présence de la jeune femme sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser comme il le désirait.

« Tout ce que je te demande Felicity c'est de ne pas faire souffrir mon frère s'il te plaît, il a eu son lot de souffrance dans la vie, il doit ressentir que du bonheur à présent. Bonne soirée partenaire »

Il lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux puis quitta le balcon, rentra dans le salon pour donner une excuse à Tommy à son départ précipité. Il le serra dans ses bras, le félicita d'avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur de nouveau avant de quitter l'appartement le cœur lourd.

Felicity resta sur le balcon regardant la place qu'Oliver avait eu il y a un instant. Elle avait voulu sortir pour oublier tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour son partenaire depuis cette fameuse enquête où ils avaient dû jouer un couple. Et surtout depuis ce fameux baiser dont elle avait été l'instigatrice après cette mission sur le port qui lui avait fait presque perdre la vie si Oliver n'avait pas été là.

Elle avait accepté la proposition de Johanna qui voulait lui montrer un nouveau bar dont elle avait entendu parler. Elle avait remarqué dès son entrée que cet homme, brun aux yeux vert, la regardait depuis le début. Elle avait envoyé son amie le chercher et elle l'avait dragué ouvertement voulant oublier tout ce qui comprenait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son cœur depuis qu'elle avait goûté aux lèvres de son partenaire. Elle se disait qu'en faisant cela elle arriverait à ne plus penser à Oliver. A ne plus sentir les battements de son cœur s'emballer quand elle pensait à lui. A ne plus rêver de ses bras autour de sa taille. A ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela aurait dû être qu'une nuit avec cet homme dans ce bar, mais elle apprécia rapidement Tommy trouvant un homme brisé de l'intérieur qui ne voulait pas le montrer au monde, il était si gentil, si doux, si attentionné avec elle que la soirée amena à une autre soirée, puis à une semaine ensemble. Les caresses, les mots tendres furent remplacés par des baisers d'une douceur extrême. Il allait doucement dans la relation ne voulant rien brusquer et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Pendant un mois elle avait mis de côté son partenaire, elle avait occulté ce qui s'était passé entre eux et elle avait bien réussi, jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant elle. Il y avait des tonnes d'hommes séduisants dans Starling et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le frère de l'homme qui était son partenaire. L'homme pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments plus que platoniques, plus qu'amicaux.

Elle aimait bien Tommy, il lui avait fait penser à autre chose pendant un mois, mais de revoir Oliver avait fait revenir tous les sentiments qu'elle avait voulu cacher. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Rester avec Tommy et tenter une belle histoire d'amour avec un homme gentil qui ne risquait pas de la faire souffrir. Où devait-elle essayer une relation avec son partenaire et voir si son intuition d'une merveilleuse histoire avec lui la rendrait heureuse pour toute la vie. Elle ne savait plus, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un.

Elle sortit son portable et appela Curtis, son meilleur ami qui travaillait chez Palmer Tech, elle l'avait retrouvé là quand elle était arrivée il y a presque deux ans lors de sa mission avec Barry. Elle connaissait Curtis depuis des années ayant été au MIT ensemble, il l'avait soutenu même après qu'elle avait dû quitter l'établissement ayant été renvoyé. Elle lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se voir pour déjeuner demain, après qu'elle ait fini son service. Elle fut heureuse quand il accepta avec joie ayant senti dans sa voix qu'elle avait des soucis personnels. Elle raccrocha son téléphone et regarda l'horizon. C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille et des lèvres lui faire des baisers dans le cou.

Elle se laissa aller aux sensations, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferma les yeux et vit le regard d'Oliver sur elle, un regard rempli de tellement de souffrance. Elle les ouvrit immédiatement, se détacha des bras de Tommy lui souriant et s'excusa de partir si vite, protestant qu'elle était trop fatiguée ce soir. Arrivée dans sa voiture elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues, elle trouvait avant que sa vie était difficile avec toutes ses sensations envers son partenaire, mais maintenant avec l'intrusion de Tommy dans le schéma cela devenait encore plus compliquée, elle était complètement perdue à présent.

 **Et bien les conséquences sont que Felicity a rencontré Tommy et commença une relation avec lui. N'ayant pas les mêmes noms elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils étaient frères. Oliver l'aime mais veut que le bonheur de son frère donc ne dit pas ses sentiments à Tommy envers Felicity. Que pensez-vous qu'il va ce passer après cela ? La suite bientôt si vous êtes gentille**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour poster plus tard mais j'ai eu un souci d'ordinateur, j'ai été dans l'obligation d'en changer les réparations coûtant assez chère. Mais me voilà de nouveau pour poster le prochain chapitre.**

 **Oliver va prendre une grande décision dans ce chapitre, puis il aura une discussion avec Felicity.**

 **Je remercie olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, Shinobu24, Audrey DF, Evry 47, Ally84 de bien vouloir me suivre dans cette aventure, de me laisser des commentaires qui me donne envie de vous satisfaire avec d'autres histoires pour plus tard.**

 **Merci à ma Beta Shinobu24, elle est toujours de bon conseils et m'aide à m'améliorer.**

 **Comme d'habitude nous nous retrouvons à la fin du chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture**

#############

Quand Oliver quitta l'appartement de son frère, il monta dans sa voiture mais ne put démarrer tout de suite ses mains tremblant sur le volant, tous ses muscles tendus l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement. Avec un très grand courage qu'il dut rechercher au plus profond de lui-même, il réussit à mettre en route le véhicule et se diriger vers son appartement en évitant d'avoir un accident, ses muscles de ses jambes tout aussi tendus par la tristesse, la colère, l'envie.

Arrivé dans son appartement il se laissa tomber dans son canapé et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Avec toutes les femmes qu'il y avait à Starling City, il avait fallu que Tommy tombe sur la seule qu'il aimait en secret depuis des mois et des mois. Il prit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère, ni à Felicity d'être tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, il savait depuis très longtemps qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec sa partenaire. Même si après le baiser il avait rêvé que tout deviendrait plus clair, cela n'avait été qu'une chimère de sa part.

Il regarda dans la direction de la bibliothèque et put apercevoir les albums de son enfance qui l'invitait à les feuilleter, pour se replonger dans un passé où tout était si beau et sans contrainte, ni malheur. Il se leva et récupéra un des plus vieux de sa collections de photos, et au moment de l'ouvrir pleins de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire ce qui lui déclencha un sourire sur les lèvres malgré la tristesse, suite à la nouvelle de ce soir, qu'il pouvait ressentir au fond du cœur.

Il commença à regarder les premières photos de son enfance après que Tommy soit arrivé dans leur famille suite au décès des Merlyn. Plusieurs de ces images avaient été prises par sa mère dans des parcs, sur la plage pendant leurs vacances d'été, ou dans la neige quand ils partaient skier à Avoriaz. Son père avait aussi fait construire un grand parc de jeux pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser comme des enfants tout à fait normaux, et non pas des futurs héritiers des plus grandes sociétés de la ville.

Il les voulait en sécurité dans le confort de la propriété, loin des journalistes qui voulaient toujours prendre des photos des enfants Queen. Il avait annoncé à sa femme, quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait construire un parc de jeux chez eux, que les vautours attendraient qu'ils soient plus vieux pour s'attaquer à leurs héritiers, lorsque Tommy et Oliver seraient se défendre eux-mêmes.

C'était sur ces dernières qu'il pouvait voir leurs sourires quand ils se chamaillaient, ou leurs visages remplis de chocolat après avoir mangé les merveilleux gâteaux que Raisa pouvait leur avoir confectionnés. Sur d'autres il pouvait voir leur réjouissance lorsque Thea rentra dans leurs vies et qu'ils devinrent de grands frères avec de nouvelles responsabilités. Plusieurs portraits étaient de Laurel et Sarah quand elles étaient encore que des petites filles, lorsqu'elles venaient jouer avec eux pendant que leurs pères discutaient de la futur campagne du Maire que briguait Robert Queen.

Il tourna les pages de l'album regardant les années passer, leurs amies grandir ainsi qu'eux-mêmes, les regards différents avec le temps qui déroulait, surtout ceux de Tommy envers Laurel. Oliver put voir les yeux de cœur, comme il aimait embêter son frère, que Tommy envoyait à la femme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à la maternelle.

Arrivèrent ensuite les clichés d'eux au collège, à l'époque où Tommy et Laurel sortaient ensemble, il pouvait apercevoir leurs regards remplis d'amour l'un pour l'autre, leurs sourires, leurs baisers que lui ou Thea avaient pu surprendre sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. C'était vraiment le meilleur moment de sa vie, mais tout changea quand son père mourut, puis ensuite sa mère. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de photos dans l'album après ces pertes, comme si le temps s'était arrêté après leur départ, il n'y avait plus rien à célébrer ni à immortaliser dans un album.

La dernière photo qui se trouvait dans l'album était celle de Laurel que Tommy avait dû prendre lui-même, elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, montrant son diplôme d'avocat qu'elle avait réussi avec mention. Oliver repensa à la promesse qu'il lui avait fait sur son lit de mort, ce serment qu'il ne pouvait pas bafouer aujourd'hui tout simplement parce que la femme dont son frère était tombé amoureux était Felicity, celle avec qui il se voyait faire sa vie depuis un moment.

Il avait assuré à la jeune femme de tout faire pour que Tommy soit de nouveau heureux un jour, et il savait avec ce qu'il avait pu comprendre ce soir que c'était enfin arrivé, avec Felicity dans sa vie, son frère avait retrouvé son sourire, sa joie de vivre et son envie de commencer une nouvelle vie avec la femme qui tenait son cœur.

Oliver savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retirer son bonheur, il avait attendu si longtemps que Tommy sorte de la zone sombre dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé après le décès de Laurel, qu'il lui était impossible de le voir y retourner en lui expliquant que la femme qu'il avait choisi était celle qui était pour lui l'amour de sa vie. Tout doucement il referma l'album, son cœur s'écrasant un peu plus à chaque feuillet qui reprenait leur place légitime.

Sa décision était prise, il n'y reviendrait pas même si cela signifiait une vie malheureuse à regarder Felicity avancer dans sa relation avec Tommy, peut-être même se marier et avoir des enfants, Tommy n'étant pas le genre d'hommes à s'amuser avec une femme puis la quitter. Pour son frère amour rimait avec toujours, et il savait ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux de Tommy ce soir. Avec Felicity cela serait pour toujours.

Il prit un grand souffle sentant son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine, se leva et reposa l'album dans la bibliothèque, en tournant la tête vers la photo de Tommy et Laurel ensemble à Chicago, que son frère lui avait envoyé un jour. Il s'approcha et regarda intensément le visage de la jeune femme souriant, une aura de bonheur l'entourant.

"Il est heureux Laurel, je t'ai promis qu'il le serait de nouveau et c'est enfin arrivé. Tu peux reposer en paix à présent."

Ensuite Oliver se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit, sortit la photo de sa table de nuit, il l'avait rangé à cette place après leur enquête la regardant tous les soirs avant de s'endormir espérant qu'un jour cette image devienne réelle. Mais maintenant il savait que cet espoir, ce rêve qu'il avait depuis tellement de temps ne se réaliserait pas. Il regarda encore pendant plusieurs minutes son magnifique visage avec ces lèvres qu'il aurait aimé goûter en profondeur abondamment, ses yeux bleus qui l'avaient envouté depuis le premier moment où il avait plongé son regard dans le sien.

Il avait conscience qu'il continuerait à la voir au travail et qu'elle resterait sa partenaire, mais cela ne serait pas pareil que de l'avoir auprès de lui tous les soirs, dans son lit, dans ses bras, faisant l'amour avec elle lui prouvant de cette façon les sentiments qu'il éprouvaient pour elle, l'épouser, la voyant porter leurs enfants. Non aucun de ces évènements ne serait pour lui, toutes ces expériences seraient réservées à son frère.

"Adieu mon amour" chuchota-t-il à la femme qui se tenait dans ses bras sur la photo.

Puis avec une douleur insupportable dans son corps, avec ses muscles qui se tendirent à l'extrême, il déchira l'image, puis souffla ensuite sur les bouts de ce qui restait de la photo qui l'avait fait rêver tant de fois pour qu'ils s'envolent dans les airs tels des papillons que l'on vient de relâcher dans le ciel. A chaque morceau qui tombait sur le sol, c'était chaque bout de son cœur qui disparaissait de sa poitrine. Il s'allongea et put enfin laisser tomber les larmes qu'il avait gardées en lui depuis son départ de chez Tommy. Ce soir il se permettrait d'être faible, de pleurer puis demain il ferait face à sa partenaire avec un grand sourire lui montrant qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit avec son frère.

Le lendemain matin Oliver se leva avec beaucoup de difficultés, son corps complètement vidé de toutes forces après la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec les cauchemars qui étaient passés en boucle dans sa tête. Au moment où il aperçut les morceaux de la photo sur le sol quand il posa les pieds à terre son cœur se contracta de nouveau, il s'était permis d'espérer en ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait fait que des mauvais rêves, que l'annonce de la relation entre Tommy et Felicity n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination tortueuse, ayant peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Mais en regardant les fragments de la photo il réalisa que les scènes qui s'était répétées dans sa tête toute la nuit n'avait pas été que des cauchemars mais la vérité, il avait réellement perdu Felicity.

Comme un automate, il partit prendre sa douche, déjeuna sans vraiment sentir le goût des aliments qu'il ingurgitait puis sans grande conviction se dirigea vers le poste de police où il allait retrouver sa partenaire qui devait avoir passé une meilleure nuit que lui. Depuis un mois il avait rêvé de son retour à Starling City, de sa première journée de travail avec la femme dont il était amoureux. Pendant qu'il conduisait il se souvint de ce rêve merveilleux qu'il avait eu durant un mois, tous les soirs il s'imaginait la même scène encore et encore.

Il arriverait au commissariat, irait saluer John comme tous les matins, puis partirait à son bureau pour commencer à travailler. Après quelques minutes seul il aurait vu Felicity rentrer dans le poste de police le sourire aux lèvres quand elle l'apercevrait, elle s'avancerait vers lui avec un regard rempli d'amour et de passion envers lui. Ensuite elle lui demanderait de le suivre au vestiaire, et lorsqu'ils ne se retrouveraient que tous les deux, elle le pousserait contre les casiers, poserait ses mains autour de son cou et lui donnerait un baiser assoiffé, désiré, tant attendu par les deux. Il poserait ses mains sur sa taille, rapprocherait son corps du sien pour lui faire sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et l'embrasserait avec plus de passion dévorant sa bouche, puis son cou laissant une marque d'appartenance.

Prenant un grand souffle au moment où il vit le poste de police au loin, il se décida d'arrêter de penser et rêver à ce qui n'arriverait jamais, il sut qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il songeait à ce qui aurait pu se passer si la vie était différente. Il avait pris une décision hier soir en regardant la photo de Laurel, il devait s'y tenir même si cela faisait mal, il croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur se promettant de ne rien montrer des émotions qui se mélangeaient à l'intérieur de lui, il gardait cela pour quand il se retrouverait entre les quatre murs de son appartement.

Il sortit de sa voiture révélant à tous ceux qui le regardaient en rentrant dans les lieux, que rien n'avait changé dans sa vie, il avait toujours cette confiance que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, ce qui faisait de lui un très bon flic. Avec un sourire qui était faux, il le savait, mais qu'il avait appris à montrer aux paparazzis quand il était jeune, il salua tous ces collègues, cachant sa douleur, camouflant son cœur brisé.

 **##########################**

Felicity se réveilla péniblement après une nuit à penser à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir hier soir. Tommy, l'homme avec qui elle avait une relation depuis un mois était en fin de compte le frère de l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé intensément après avoir été presque tuée, un baiser qui l'avait complètement déstabilisé au point d'aller dans un club avec ses amies et draguer le premier venu. Comment faisait-elle pour se mettre dans les pires situations ? Et pourquoi Oliver lui avait demandé de faire attention à son frère ?

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le passé de son petit ami, ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup de leur famille quand ils se voyaient, leurs bouches plutôt occupées pendant des heures. A part savoir qu'il était un médecin à Starling City depuis six mois, qu'il avait fait ses études à Chicago, connaître les aliments qu'il aimait, ceux qu'il détestait, les films et les séries qu'il préférait regarder, elle ne connaissait rien d'autres. De son côté elle lui avait appris les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les études qu'elle avait fait, pourquoi elle avait déménagé de Vegas pour Central City avec sa mère qui était la propriétaire d'un restaurant.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de son travail, certains hommes étaient impressionnés par le travail de flic pour une femme, elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire peur avant d'avoir appris à bien le connaître. Tommy n'avait jamais demandé non plus dans quoi elle travaillait, elle réalisa, il devait surement supposer que son emploi avait un rapport avec sa passion pour les ordinateurs.

Donc elle n'avait aucune connaissance s'il avait subi des traumatismes durant son enfance, ou bien sa vie d'adulte. Pourquoi devait-elle faire attention ? Etait-il malade mais ne lui avait rien dit ? Felicity détestait les mystères, ils devaient être résolus au plus vite. Quand elle regarda son réveil elle réalisa qu'elle était restée trop longtemps dans ses introspections et qu'elle devait se préparer au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard, John détestait quand ses flics n'étaient pas là à l'heure pour le débriefing.

Quand elle rentra dans le poste de police une heure après, elle aperçut son partenaire travaillant sur un dossier à son bureau très concentré. Elle resta paralysée un instant à le contempler, assit sur sa chaise, son blouson de cuir accroché au dos du siège, les manches de sa chemise retroussées sur ses bras musclés, ces mêmes bras qui l'avait serrée contre son torse tout aussi musclé lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Il leva les yeux des papiers sur son bureau un instant et leurs regards se croisèrent durant quelques secondes, elle put se rendre compte lorsqu'il la fixa qu'il n'y avait plus aucune émotions dans son regard. Les étoiles qui scintillaient dans ses yeux avant quand il la regardait avaient disparu, maintenant ses yeux étaient inanimés. Elle aperçut juste dans un flash une souffrance qui lui fit monter une boule dans sa gorge, sachant que c'était elle qui lui avait provoqué cette douleur en se révélant dans l'appartement de son frère hier soir, mais l'expression fut si furtive qu'elle pensa l'avoir imaginé.

Elle le vit baisser ses yeux de nouveau sur son travail sans même lui envoyer un sourire comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, résignée elle se déplaça vers son propre bureau pour travailler sur les dossiers que John lui avait confiée hier après-midi avant qu'elle ne quitte le poste de police pour aller rencontrer Tommy chez lui.

Pendant toute la matinée Oliver ne vint pas la voir pour lui parler ou la taquiner comme avant ce baiser, avant la révélation de sa relation avec son frère. En début d'après-midi Felicity ne supportait plus ce silence, alors elle se décida à aller lui parler directement, ils devaient discuter de la situation, de plus elle voulait savoir pourquoi il lui avait demandé de bien vouloir faire attention à Tommy.

Quand elle eut bien avancée dans son travail, elle se décida à prendre une pause et se dirigea vers le bureau de son partenaire mais il ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Felicity demanda à plusieurs personnes si elles avaient vu Oliver, s'il était parti sur le terrain sans qu'elle ne le sache, sans qu'il ne lui demande de venir avec lui. Au bout du troisième collègue elle put apprendre qu'il se trouvait sur le parking en face du poste de police, s'octroyant une petite pause.

Elle récupéra son manteau dans son bureau puis sortit pour confronter Oliver, qu'elle trouva sur un banc juste devant le parking, une tasse de café dans la main, regardant son téléphone dans l'autre. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et vint s'assoir à ses côtés en laissant un espace raisonnable entre eux.

Au début il ne fit pas attention à sa présence sur le banc et cela énerva assez Felicity, car elle l'avait vu la regarder du coin de l'œil à l'instant où elle s'était assise. C'était comme si tous les progrès qu'ils avaient gagnés depuis un moment dans leur partenariat avaient été effacés, balayés comme des feuilles sur un trottoir.

"Pouvons-nous parler Oliver s'il te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle doucement

Elle aurait pu lui hurler dessus à cause de son comportement dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le poste de police, mais ne voulant pas qu'il se boulonne sans lui avoir donné de réponses elle préféra y aller en douceur.

"Nous n'avons pas d'affaires sur laquelle travailler en tant qu'équipe donc je ne vois vraiment pas de quel sujet tu souhaiterais discuter avec ton partenaire Felicity" dit-il

Oliver continua de faire défiler les messages sur son téléphone sans se préoccuper de la réaction de la jeune femme, il s'efforça de ne pas la regarder, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse voir la douleur dans son regard à la seconde où il poserait les yeux sur elle. Il dut garder une distance entre eux, car il pourrait lui demander pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de lui.

"Je veux que nous parlions de ce que tu as appris hier soir chez Tommy"

"J'ai passé une soirée chez mon frère après mon retour de Londres et j'ai rencontré sa petite amie. Je ne vois pas un sujet de discussion sur lequel nous devrions épiloguer Felicity"

"Tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire souffrir et j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi. Penses-tu que je suis une personne méchante de base et que je m'amuse avec les hommes que je rencontre ? "

"Non ! Je te connais, je sais que tu es une femme qui a un grand cœur, beaucoup de compassion envers autrui, qui est fidèle en amour aussi" répondit sincèrement Oliver en levant enfin les yeux vers elle "Tommy as beaucoup souffert pendant des années et je suis content qu'il puisse être heureux de nouveau. Il tient déjà beaucoup à toi, cela ne lui est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps"

"Tu parles de lui comme si il avait connu un grand malheur dans sa vie. Je sais que ses parents sont morts quand il était jeune. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela à avoir avec une relation amoureuse. A-t-il perdu une femme ? "

Oliver n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard d'elle, il la dévorait des yeux, il aurait dû écouter son propre conseil et garder son attention sur son téléphone. Il la trouvait si belle, encore plus avec le soleil qui brillait dans ses cheveux, ses joues rouges par la brise fraîche qui les caressait. Il tint son téléphone et sa tasse très fort dans ses mains pour s'empêcher de la toucher, de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, pour juste la tenir contre lui encore une fois. Il évita de poser ses yeux sur ses lèvres car les siennes brûlaient de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau, il était si pathétique pensa-t-il. Vouloir une femme qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir car un autre homme avait déjà ce privilège.

"Tommy as perdu une fiancée, Laurel Lance. Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé d'elle déjà ? Je sais qu'il a du mal à se dévoiler par rapport à la relation qu'il avait avec notre amie" répondit Oliver

« Non pas encore, nous ne parlons pas vraiment quand nous sommes ensemble. Mais j'ai vu une photo d'une très jolie femme brune dans sa chambre. Je pensais qu'elle était sa sœur »

Oliver se doutait bien que son frère et sa partenaire avaient d'autres activités à expérimenter pendant leurs temps seul au lieu de parler de leurs vies passés. Il sentit la colère le remplir en pensant à Felicity et Tommy dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Son frère lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas resté juste à embrasser la jeune femme depuis le début de la relation, avec son commentaire qu'il savait la faire crier.

Il écrasa le gobelet de café vide dans sa main avec colère, il voulait tellement que cela soit lui qui donne du plaisir à Felicity, pas Tommy. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Oliver était jaloux de son frère, cela n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il avait été adopté par ses parents. Il put voir la jeune femme sursauter au bruit de la tasse en plastique qui s'écrasait dans sa main mais ne demanda pas ce qui lui arrivait, il remercia son silence à ce moment-là.

"Laurel a été le premier amour de Tommy, mais elle est morte dans à un accident de voiture il y a quelques années."

"Je suis triste pour lui qu'il ait subi autant d'épreuves dans sa vie, ses parents, vos parents, la femme qu'il aimait, cela fait beaucoup pour un seul homme" répondit tristement Felicity

Oliver savait que sa partenaire était une personne altruiste, généreuse, douce, et il l'aimait pour cela. Et de l'entendre être si triste pour tout ce qui avait pu arriver à Tommy le faisait l'aimer encore plus. Il se demanda si un jour il arrêterait d'aimer cette femme remarquable qui était sa partenaire. Peut-être jamais pensa-t-il tout en la regardant de nouveau.

"Tommy a énormément souffert avec cette dernière perte, nous avons même cru avec notre sœur qu'il voulait se suicider pour la rejoindre. Je suis resté deux mois auprès de lui pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, je suis revenu sur Starling quand j'étais sûr qu'il ne risquait plus rien."

"Tu es un homme honorable Oliver, toujours protégeant les gens que tu aimes. Tommy a de la chance de t'avoir comme frère." répondit Felicity avec un sourire doux

"C'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir comme frère, il est un bien meilleur homme que je ne serai jamais, il l'a toujours été. Il a toujours su qu'il aimait Laurel, qu'il l'épouserait alors que je trompais ma copine sans cesse et la faisait souffrir."

"C'est vrai que ta jeunesse a été assez coloré, j'avais fait des recherche sur toi au début de notre partenariat."

"Les épreuves m'ont changé j'avais besoin d'un électrochoc pour comprendre que je faisais fausse route. Tommy n'a jamais eu besoin de cela car il a toujours été un homme bon, en qui tu peux avoir confiance, sur qui tu peux compter dans n'importe quelle circonstance"

"Il a perdu ses parents quand il n'était qu'un enfant, cette adversité l'avait déjà changé. Tu as mis plus de temps car tu as souffert plus tard que lui" répondit Felicity toujours avec le même sourire à son égard.

"Tu as peut-être raison mais nous ne parlons pas de moi mais de mon frère. Tommy n'a pas eu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie, Laurel lui a donné sa chance quand ils avaient quatorze ans. Après sa mort il n'a jamais été avec une autre femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre Felicity, c'est la première fois que je vois des étoiles dans ses yeux depuis ce drame et c'est grâce à toi, tu le rends heureux"

"Il devait vraiment l'aimer d'un amour fou pour vouloir être avec elle dans l'au-delà. Je le trouve courageux d'avoir surmonté la perte de la personne qu'il aimait. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'oublies jamais un tel amour, que tu peux avoir du mal à aimer de nouveau"

"Et pourtant cela est possible, Tommy en est l'exemple. Il t'aime." répondit Oliver le cœur serré "Je l'ai su à l'instant où j'ai vu son regard se poser sur toi car mon frère te regarde de la même façon qu'il a regardé Laurel toute sa vie"

"Mais notre relation a commencé il n'y a qu'un mois, tout peut changer et arriver. Nous ne sommes pas au point de s'avouer notre amour éternel." répondit la jeune femme paniquée

"Felicity je me doute qu'il te faudra du temps pour aimer Tommy, et je ne dis pas qu'il est déjà fou amoureux de toi, je dis juste que la façon dont il te regarde signifie que tu es très importante pour lui. "

"Et suis-je importante pour toi aussi Oliver ?" demanda-t-elle

"En tant que partenaire et amie tu es importante pour moi" répondit Oliver voulant que la discussion se finisse rapidement sinon il lui avouerait ses sentiments.

"Et c'est tout ! J'aurais pensé que quand nous nous sommes embrassés tu ressentais plus que de l'amitié envers moi"

Oliver voulait se lever, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser de nouveau pour lui montrer à quel point il était fou amoureux d'elle, mais il savait qu'il pourrait faire du mal à son frère si il n'arrivait pas à ce contenir. Tommy avait assez souffert, avait toujours été un meilleur homme que lui, même son travail lui servait de sauver des vies alors que lui pouvait blesser les personnes qu'il traquait.

Il regarda la femme assise à ses côtés attendant une réponse de sa part, elle était pure et innocente, tout comme son frère, ils étaient fait pour avoir une vie ensemble, pas lui, il ne méritait pas le bonheur, pas comme Tommy. Il se leva, jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle, se retourna vers sa partenaire et lui répéta la même phrase qu'il venait de lui énoncer il y a quelques secondes.

Felicity regarda tous les gestes d'Oliver lorsqu'il se leva, des frissons la parcourant par la perte de chaleur quand il quitta sa place sur le banc à ses côtés. Pendant qu'elle patientait qu'il puisse répondre à sa question elle repensa à leur intermède dans les vestiaires avant qu'il ne parte pour Londres. Le baiser avait-il eu le même effet sur lui que sur elle ? Eprouvait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Etait-il aussi perdu depuis ce jour dans les vestiaires ?

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par les mots de son partenaire qui répéta la même phrase qui lui affirmait de nouveau qu'il se souciait d'elle en tant que partenaire et ami uniquement. Elle sentit son cœur se comprimer, comme si son organe vital n'acceptait pas cette réponse. Elle le regarda lui donner un dernier sourire avant de se retourner, traverser la rue puis disparaître derrière les portes du poste de police, quand il ne fut plus dans sa ligne de vue elle ressentit une perte qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Oliver lui avait dit que Tommy était surement déjà amoureux d'elle, mais Felicity n'était pas encore à ce stade, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, elle aimait leurs moments de câlins mais elle n'était pas arrivée au point où elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

Felicity comprit qu'elle devait à tout prix parler à une personne neutre de la situation qui pourrait l'éclairer sur ce qui lui arrivait quand elle était proche d'Oliver et pourquoi elle se sentait si mal à l'aise d'être avec Tommy à présent au lieu de se réjouir d'avoir un petit ami si charmant auprès d'elle. Elle appela Curtis pour pouvoir le rencontrer au centre-ville en fin d'après-midi après son service, lui seul serait lui faire comprendre ses fluctuations de son corps en la présence d'Oliver et lui donner des réponses à ses dilemmes cornéliens.

 **Et voilà Oliver a pris la décision de s'effacer, de laisser Tommy être heureux avec Felicity même si il sait qu'il sera malheureux. Pensez-vous qu'il a pris la bonne décision ? Felicity quand a elle est encore plus perdu qu'avant leur baiser il y a un mois. Va t-elle comprendre que ce qu'elle ressent pour Oliver est de l'amour ? Donnez-moi vos réactions.**

 **La suite vendredi logiquement Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans le dernier chapitre vous avez toutes été émue par le sacrifice d'Oliver et j'ai beaucoup aimé vos commentaires, merci.**

 **Dans ce chapitre Felicity va t-elle avoir des réponses grâce à Curtis ?**

 **Est-ce que je vais être gentille avec eux ? Ou bien les placer dans une situation encore plus compliquée ?**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence Bises**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **####################################**

Après son service Felicity se dirigea dans le centre-ville pour discuter de son problème avec son meilleur ami Curtis, elle savait qu'en lui expliquant tout ce qui était arrivé depuis plus d'un mois, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé avec lui au Big Belly Burger, il l'éclairerait sur sa situation.

Ils devaient se retrouver devant leur restaurant préféré, son ami l'attendait déjà dans un stand pianotant sur son dernier téléphone de chez Palmer.

"Salut Curtis" dit-elle en s'approchant de lui

Le grand homme sursauta et lâcha son appareil, heureusement Felicity le récupéra au vol, elle avait acquis certains gestes de ninja avec son entraînement régulier à la salle de sport du poste de police où Oliver l'emmenait et la formait pour l'aguerrir. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un vrai policier et non juste une femme douée en informatique qui devait rester derrière un bureau et il voulait qu'elle sache bien se défendre. Elle lui tendit son portable tout en se positionnant sur le siège en face de lui.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur Curtis ce n'était pas mon intention"

"Il n'y a pas de souci Felicity, je regardais juste les petites annonces pour trouver la femme qui voudrait de moi"

"Tu t'es inscris sur un site de rencontre ? Pourquoi ne pas chercher dans les bars ou les clubs ?"

"Comme si j'avais le temps de sortir alors que je ne quitte pas le bureau avant minuit certains soirs. J'ai l'impression que Ray me donne encore plus de travail depuis que Anna a eu leur fils il y a trois mois"

"Il veut peut-être voir de quoi tu es réellement capable avant de te nommer au poste de vice-président"

"Tu m'as dit la même chose la dernière fois et je ne vois pas, ni ai entendu parler d'aucune promotion en cours"

"Tu es le meilleur dans sa société, c'est à toi qu'il confiera le poste Curtis j'en suis sure" le rassura-t-elle

"Si Cooper ne t'avait pas empêché de finir ton cursus au MIT, cela serait toi qui travaillerais comme vice-présidente à Palmer Tech à présent et je serais surement ton employé." dit-il avec un sourire triste pour ce qui était arrivé à son amie.

"Avec des si nous pourrions refaire le monde. Je vis ma vie tel que le destin me la propose et puis j'aime beaucoup travailler pour la police"

Ils commandèrent lorsque la serveuse s'approcha d'eux, puis discutèrent de plusieurs choses différentes avant de parler du gros éléphant pour lequel elle lui avait demandé de le rencontrer.

"Vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse exactement Felicity, où allons-nous continuer de parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?" demanda Curtis

"Hier soir j'ai eu le privilège de rencontrer le frère de Tommy, et tu ne croiras jamais sur qui je suis tombée." dit-elle en jouant avec la paille de son milkshake trop nerveuse encore.

"J'aimerais dire Stephen Amell car je suis fan de cet homme mais voyant ta mine déconfite je vais estimer qu'Oliver, ton partenaire est en fait le frère de Tommy"

"Tu as lancé ta flèche en plein dans le milieu de la cible Curtis, tu n'es pas un génie pour rien" répondit-elle avec un sourire.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour, car je connais à peu près le nombre de la population mondiale, mais le monde est tout de même petit dans ton cas"

"Tu as vu cela ! Le seul homme que j'ose draguer dans un bar depuis la débâcle de Billy, il faut que je tombe sur le frère de mon partenaire"

"Le destin n'est jamais simple Felicity. Je garde à l'esprit que tout arrive en temps voulu, que les choix que tu fais t'amènent à l'amour de ta vie"

"D'accord, si je suis ton raisonnement, qui est l'homme de ma vie entre ces deux frères ?" demanda Felicity fixant son ami.

Curtis ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, tout ce qu'il savait depuis des années c'est que tout n'arrivait pas par hasard. Il n'aurait jamais dû travailler dans des bureaux étant un très grand sportif dans son adolescence. Il avait même été jusqu'à gagner la médaille de bronze aux jeux olympiques de 2008 à Pékin en décathlon. Mais une blessure très importante qui l'empêcherait de continuer dans ce domaine l'obligea à se diriger vers la technologie. Avec son QI aussi élevé que son talent pour courir vite, il put intégrer le MIT pour finir ses études.

C'est là-bas qu'il rencontra la jeune femme qui sortait à l'époque avec Cooper Seldon mais Curtis n'appréciait pas du tout l'homme le trouvant louche, mais ne voulant faire aucune peine à Felicity il se tut et ne donna jamais ses véritables pensées sur son petit ami qu'il trouvait malhonnête. Après ses études il avait décidé de travailler pour Wayne entreprises à Gotham, car l'entreprise qu'il visait n'était pas intéressée par lui mais par sa meilleure amie.

Mais le destin inversa les aiguilles de sa vie lui donnant la possibilité de travailler pour Palmer Technologies au moment où Felicity fut renvoyée du MIT à cause d'un vol qu'avait commis Cooper avec un code qu'elle avait créé pour voir si elle pouvait le faire. Curtis ayant un QI aussi élevé qu'elle, Ray le recruta à la fin de ses études. Dans les débuts de sa carrière il travaillait dans le service des sciences appliquées. Les années passèrent et ils devinrent de grands amis avec Ray et lui faisant de plus en plus confiance, il lui donna naturellement beaucoup plus de responsabilités. En premier en étant le chef des sciences appliquées, puis maintenant en étant le président par intérim pendant que son ami s'occupait de sa famille étant devenu père avec la femme de sa vie il y a trois mois.

Même après son renvoi du MIT, Curtis resta en contact avec Felicity et il essayait de se voir au moins une fois par mois leurs emplois du temps étant très remplis. Il se décida à éviter de répondre à la question piège de son amie et posa plutôt lui-même un autre point important par rapport à son partenariat professionnel.

"Comment a réagi Oliver en apprenant que tu avais une relation avec son frère ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à décoder ses sentiments pour moi. Il m'a raconté l'histoire triste de Tommy suite au décès à son premier amour, et je compatis, tu me connais Curtis, je n'aime pas quand les gens doivent subir des épreuves terribles"

"Tu es une femme remarquable Felicity et je ne doute pas que tu as ressenti une grande peine apprenant que Tommy avait perdu sa petite amie"

"Sa fiancée en fait, elle est morte quelques jours avant leur mariage"

"C'est tellement triste le destin des fois, tu crois avoir tout sur un plateau, que ta vie est toute tracée et puis boom, tout change en un instant"

"Tu sais que j'ai été au premier rang des changements du destin à cause du départ de mon père qui préférait voler des sociétés que de s'occuper de sa famille. Puis de Cooper qui a profité de ma période de rébellion contre le monde pour me faire croire au grand amour pour me voler derrière mon dos. Donc je comprends très bien de quoi tu parles."

"Oliver ne t'a rien dit d'autres. Qu'il était amoureux de toi et qu'il ne souhaitait pas que tu continues ta relation avec Tommy ?"

"Il m'a demandé de ne pas le faire souffrir car Tommy ne méritait pas de subir une nouvelle perte dans sa vie"

"Avez-vous parlez de nouveau de votre baiser dans les vestiaires ?"

Après s'être échappée des locaux de la police, Felicity avait appelé Curtis la minute où elle avait pénétré dans son appartement l'aidant à comprendre pourquoi elle avait agi d'une telle manière envers son partenaire. Bien évidemment elle avait raconté ce qui était arrivé sur le port, Curtis avait hurlé dans le combiné lui demandant si elle n'avait rien de cassé, elle était heureuse d'avoir un ami comme lui ici à Starling City.

"Je lui ai dit que je n'aurais pas dû le faire, que c'était l'adrénaline qui m'avait fait agir instinctivement"

"Et le connaissant il t'a dit que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne t'en voulait pas"

"Tu as tout compris. Je pense que j'ai mal jugé ses regards envers moi, la réaction à notre baiser" dit-elle tristement "Il n'a jamais ressenti que de l'amitié et non de l'amour comme je l'ai cru."

"Oserais-je dire que cela te dérange qu'il n'a peut-être jamais eu de sentiments envers toi Felicity ?"

"Non...oui...peut-être. Mais ce que je sais Curtis c'est que depuis que j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir tout se bouscule dans ma tête. D'un côté je souhaiterais qu'il m'aime réellement, d'un autre cela serait tellement plus facile pour moi s'il ne ressent vraiment rien"

Curtis fixa sa meilleure amie qui regardait dans le vide pensant surement à son partenaire, il réalisa que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle était en fait tombée amoureuse du lieutenant de police. Sa peur de souffrir comme cela lui était arrivée avec Cooper devait l'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, de plus cela devenait compliqué avec Tommy qui était le frère d'Oliver, elle devrait moins prendre de pincettes pour le quitter s'il n'était pas liés fraternellement.

"Je pense que tes sentiments envers Oliver ont changé depuis ton retour de Central City, et tu as réalisé après qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie encore une fois, que tu aimais sentir ses mains sur toi. Tu as très apprécié votre baiser beaucoup plus que tu n'as voulu me le dire, et cela t'embête infiniment que Tommy ne soit pas juste un étranger que tu pourrais virer en deux secondes pour tenter une relation avec l'homme que tu aimes vraiment" finit Curtis

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse d'Oliver. Où as-tu été pêcher cela dans ton cerveau de surdoué ?" demanda Felicity

"Tu ne réalises même pas qu'à chaque fois que nous nous réunissons, où que tu m'appelles tu ne parles que d'Oliver"

"Il est mon partenaire Curtis, je ne connais personne d'autres, de qui voudrais-tu que nous parlions ?" dit-elle un peu irritée par les réflexions de son ami.

"Tu viens juste de me donner ta réponse Felicity. Tu n'es plus toute seul depuis un mois, tu as un homme dans ta vie et pourtant tu ne penses même pas à me parler de lui"

Felicity réalisa que ce que Curtis lui expliquait était vrai, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Oliver au fil des semaines après son retour de Central City. Même si elle avait rencontré Tommy il y a un mois elle n'avait parlé du nouvel homme dans sa vie qu'une seule fois avec son meilleur ami. Mais depuis qu'elle connaissait Oliver, à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait déprimée, elle l'appelait et lui parlait de son partenaire, de ce qu'il avait fait et encore plus après l'enquête où ils avaient dû jouer un couple, les sensations qu'elle avait pu ressentir depuis.

Curtis lui avait même signifié qu'elle aurait dû écouter son partenaire avec Billy Malone, qu'il avait plus d'expérience et que souvent elle écoutait son cœur au lieu de sa tête et cela lui jouait des tours qui la faisaient souffrir.

"Penses-tu sincèrement que je suis amoureuse d'Oliver ?"

"J'en suis presque à cent pour cent sûr Felicity. Quand tu m'as appelé quand il était dans le coma tu étais si perdue"

"J'étais perdu sans lui, j'ai détesté travailler avec un autre collègue. Quand j'attendais qu'il se réveille je ressentais un vide à l'intérieur de mon corps, comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi."

"Tu avais tout simplement perdu une partie de ton cœur Felicity. Et au moment de son réveil tu as senti ton cœur battre de nouveau, son sourire t'a donné des millions de papillons dans le ventre. La partie qui te manquait a repris sa place légitime" continua Curtis

Lorsqu'elle écoutait son meilleur ami parler de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir au réveil d'Oliver elle pensa aussitôt au rêve qu'elle avait eu la nuit juste avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux pour l'observer avec ce regard qui la déstabilisait à chaque instant de la journée. Elle s'était retrouvée dans sa chambre d'hôpital, assise sur une chaise, lui tenant la main espérant qu'il lui revienne vite. Puis à son réveil, il lui avait caressé les cheveux, il avait ensuite passé ses mains derrière son cou pour baisser son visage, ses lèvres vers lui pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils s'étaient avoués leur amour l'un pour l'autre et quand il s'était senti mieux il lui avait fait l'amour, d'une manière si sensuel, douce, tendre, embrassant, léchant sa peau sur tout son corps. Elle avait eu un orgasme qu'aucun des deux hommes qui avaient été dans son lit n'avait su lui procurer.

Elle sortit de ses pensées avec un petit cri qu'elle étouffa rapidement avec sa main regardant un peu partout dans le restaurant si personne ne les regardaient. Quand son meilleur ami la regarda étonné, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle venait de prendre conscience. Elle aimait Oliver depuis un moment, elle expliqua qu'elle avait tout fait pour le repousser car elle ne souhaitait pas succomber. Elle essaya de tout son être de ne pas prétendre qu'elle rêvait de lui, qu'elle était rentrée plus tôt de Central city car elle ne supportait plus de ne pas le voir tous les matins.

Elle déclara qu'elle avait tout fait pour le repousser car elle avait tellement peur de souffrir de nouveau, qu'il soit encore un autre homme qui lui planterait un couteau dans le dos. Qu'elle préféra le dénigrer, croire qu'il était méchant, insupportable, pour ne pas penser à lui, pour ne pas qu'il hante ses rêves érotiques. Mais qu'elle avait tout foiré à présent en sortant dans un bar après leur baiser au lieu de s'expliquer comme deux adultes. Qu'elle avait dragué le seul homme sur terre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, et qu'Oliver lui en voudrait pour détruire le bonheur retrouvé de Tommy.

"C'est vrai que là tu as vraiment mis les pieds dans le plat Felicity. Tu avais à tes côtés un homme qui était un cadeau, celui que tu recherches toute la vie. Je dis cela car un homme qui préfère faire passer le bonheur de son frère avant le sien est un cadeau du destin"

"Je sais Curtis, j'ai vraiment été aveugle sur ce coup-là" dit-elle tristement

"Tu avais des circonstances avec ton vécu avec Cooper. Tu n'arrives plus à faire confiance à un homme maintenant c'est compréhensible que tu n'as pas voulu t'aventurer dans une relation amoureuse avec ton partenaire"

"C'est ce qui est le pire dans l'histoire, car je réalise que j'ai toujours eu confiance en Oliver dans le travail et que j'aurais dû savoir que je pouvais lui faire confiance avec mon cœur. Mais c'est trop tard à présent"

"Je ne vois pas ce qui est trop tard Felicity. Tu vas chez Tommy, lui explique que tu t'excuses de lui avoir donné de faux espoir mais que tu es amoureuse de son frère et que c'est avec lui que tu veux être "

"Tu sais que c'est plus compliqué que cela Curtis. Tommy as déjà perdu son premier amour. Oliver m'a expliqué qu'il avait sombré dans un trou très profond dont sa sœur et lui avait eu du mal à le sortir. Qu'il avait décidé de se consacrer à son travail en sachant que le bonheur n'était pas pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il me rencontre."

"Felicity tu ne dois pas penser comme cela. Toi aussi tu as assez souffert tu as le droit aussi au bonheur à présent."

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement expliquant à son meilleur ami qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Tommy, qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Qu'il avait eu son lot de souffrance dans sa vie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en rajouter encore, qu'elle serait qu'une égoïste si elle prenait une telle décision. Qu'elle aurait dû réagir avant, comprendre bien plus tôt ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour son partenaire.

Felicity décida qu'elle devait rester avec Tommy, essayer de le rendre heureux et regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment tomber amoureux d'une autre femme, peut-être se marier et avoir des enfants. Elle était persuadée à présent qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il serait le meilleur mari et père sur la terre. Mais qu'elle ne serait plus bénéficiaire de ses baisers, de ses caresses et elle sentit son cœur se briser en y pensant.

La jeune femme demanda à Curtis d'arrêter de l'en dissuader, que c'était sa décision et que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Mais pour son ami, le destin avait décidé de les réunir un jour, et personne ne pouvait changer ce que le destin avait établis à l'avance. Un jour sa meilleur amie et son partenaire seraient ensemble il en était sûr.

#######################

Le lendemain matin Oliver arriva au poste de police avec le cœur lourd mais l'esprit libre par la décision qu'il avait prise et tenu en n'empêchant pas Tommy d'être avec sa partenaire. Il sut qu'il devait s'habituer très vite à leur relation, à les voir s'embrasser car il s'imagina que leur amour serait surement pour la vie. Il déposa son blouson sur le dossier de sa chaise prêt à s'assoir mais il entendit le capitaine Diggle l'appeler pour parler d'une nouvelle affaire. Quand il se retourna et se dirigea vers le bureau de John il put apercevoir Felicity qui l'y attendait déjà. Il se demanda si elle avait décidé de ne plus travailler avec lui. Si en plus d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait, il avait aussi perdu sa partenaire.

"Assied-toi Oliver j'ai une mission dont j'ai besoin de vous parler. Mais avant j'aimerais savoir si tout va bien entre vous deux. Si il n'y a aucune animosité que je dois régler avant de détailler l'affaire qui nous attend."

"Ne t'inquiète pas John, Felicity et moi-même sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous savons mettre notre vie personnelle de côté pour s'investir complètement dans une mission" déclara Oliver

"Mais cette situation est assez particulière et sur la précédente mission où vous deviez jouer un couple, vous n'avez pas été fantastiques. Vous vous êtes presque étripé dans mon bureau" Répondit Diggle les regardant chacun leur tour.

"Quand tu parles de situation particulière ! De quoi veux-tu parler exactement John ?" demanda le lieutenant

"De devoir faire plus que juste vous tenir la main, des yeux doux, des sourires"

"Explique la situation entière" demanda Oliver ayant peur de ce à quoi il pensait réellement sur la nouvelle mission et sur ce qu'il allait devoir entreprendre avec sa partenaire.

" D'accord écoutez ! Chaque enlèvement de victime a été fait dans leur chambre d'hôtel, dans leur lit pendant que leur mari dormait après avoir fait l'amour avec leur femme. Donc quand je parle de situation particulière, je veux dire qu'il va falloir que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux dans le même lit donnant l'impression que vous avez des relations sexuelles." expliqua le capitaine

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux que nous devions leur faire croire que nous avons couché ensemble John. Je veux dire que certains couple vont dans des hôtels sans spécialement faire l'amour à leur conjoint" dit-il pas très chaud par la demande de son ami, surtout avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa partenaire.

"Le directeur de l'hôtel qui fait appel à nos services, m'a expliqué au téléphone qu'il avait trouvé dans chaque chambre, des micros dans chaque lampes de la pièce et certaines caméras dont une juste au-dessus du lit"

"Donc tu penses que parce qu'il y a des caméras cela signifie que les couples avaient systématiquement fait l'amour"

"Oliver ce sont tous des couples de jeunes mariés depuis quelques mois à peine. Je me souviens que quand j'ai épousé Lyla il n'y avait aucune abstinence entre nous. Donc je ne pense pas que ces couples sont restés inactifs" répondit John

"Pourquoi les ravisseurs ont sélectionné ces couples précisément ?" demanda Felicity "Je pense que c'est un grand hôtel et qu'il y avait des dizaines de couples de jeune mariés"

"Bonne question. Toutes les femmes enlevées sont des filles de riches hommes d'affaires dans le monde qui ont de quoi payer, même si pour l'instant aucune rançon n'a été demandée"

"Combien de femmes ont déjà été enlevées ?" continua-t-elle

"Déjà quatre femmes. La première est la fille d'un grand magnat de la finance New-yorkaise, la deuxième est la fille d'un homme d'affaires chinois, la troisième est la fille d'un homme qui as une société dans le pétrole et la dernière est la fille d'un homme d'affaires indous." répondit Diggle

"Pourquoi les maris ne se sont pas battus pour défendre leurs femmes ?" demanda le lieutenant

"Tous les hommes ne savent pas se battre comme toi Oliver, de plus ils étaient surtout dans l'incapacité de le faire car ils étaient tous drogués, attachés au lit, bâillonnés. Ce sont les femmes de ménage qui ont trouvé les maris systématiquement, plusieurs heures après l'enlèvement surement"

"Je pourrais aller là-bas comme femme de chambre et fournir un circuit qui tournerait en boucle dans les caméras vidéos. Ils ne réaliseraient pas qu'il y a en fait quelqu'un dans la pièce "

"Tu as une bonne idée Felicity mais les ravisseurs pourraient aussi tuer les victimes qu'ils ont déjà et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre ce risque. De plus le directeur pense qu'il y a la possibilité que les ravisseurs fassent parti de ses employés."

"Alors j'effectue des recherches sur chacun de leurs employés et établis une base avec des suspects potentiels" répondit la jeune détective

"Quand je t'écoute Felicity j'ai la vague impression que tu ne veux pas faire la mission avec moi" répondit à son tour Oliver "Je peux très bien faire appel à une autre collègue qui prendra ta place pour enquêter avec moi"

Oliver espéra vraiment qu'elle prendrait l'appât pour se faufiler et qu'elle accepterait cette demande sous-entendue de ne pas faire la mission ensemble. Il lui sera impossible de rester inactif avec elle dans ses bras, de ne pas avoir envie de la posséder au moment où ses courbes toucheront son corps. Tommy était son frère et il était hors de questions qu'il touche à sa petite amie même si il était fou amoureux d'elle. Il savait qu'avec cette mission il avait une chance unique d'être avec cette femme qui possédait son cœur à jamais mais il aimait beaucoup trop Tommy pour lui faire un tel affront.

Felicity tourna son visage vers son partenaire au moment où il expliqua qu'il pourrait faire cette mission avec une autre collègue féminine. Une femme qui se retrouverait avec lui dans un lit, pendant qu'il l'embrasserait, la caresserait, lui ferait l'amour. Elle décida en un instant que cela serait impossible de penser à une autre femme dans ses bras à part elle, sentant ses lèvres douces sur les siennes comme durant leur baiser, recevoir ses caresses sur sa peau, respirant son odeur lorsqu'il s'allongerait sur elle. Elle voulait vivre cette expérience avec lui pendant cette mission. Il lui était impensable de louper la chance de lui faire l'amour l'unique fois qu'elle pourrait le faire sans qu'il ne la rejette.

"Je n'ai aucun souci à entreprendre cette mission avec toi Oliver, j'essayais juste de trouver des solutions informatiques, un domaine où je suis tout de même douée tu peux le reconnaître."

Oliver sentit ses muscles se tendre pendant qu'elle parlait, elle ne refusait pas la mission, et pour l'évincer de l'affaire il devrait avoir une bonne excuses à proposer à John qui n'était pas au courant des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa partenaire. Il allait devoir trouver une solution pour ne pas avoir à faire l'amour à Felicity dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il devait trouver les coupables avant de devoir passer la nuit dans ce lit avec sa partenaire qu'il désirait tant.

"Comment procédons-nous pour alpaguer ces ravisseurs ?" demanda Oliver

"D'abord vous allez vous présenter à l'hôtel pour que tout le personnel puisse connaître votre présence dans l'établissement. Le maire a accepté de débloquer une somme d'argent conséquente pour que des robes de grands couturiers puissent être portées par Felicity. "

"J'ai tout de même une question qui est assez importante. Comment allez-vous faire croire aux gens qu'Oliver est de nouveau riche ? C'est un homme connu dans la ville" demanda la jeune femme

"Ma partenaire marque un point John, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire la mission avec Felicity, tu vas devoir faire appel à un autre collègue" répondit Oliver

Il se sentit mal de se dérober de cette façon mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix car entre choisir de souffrir à connaître que celle qu'il aimait serait dans un lit avec un autre homme, qu'il aurait la chance d'avoir ce qui lui était interdit à jamais, et trahir son frère en faisant l'amour avec sa copine, le choix était facile à faire. Oliver choisirait d'éviter de faire du mal à Tommy.

Felicity sentit son cœur se comprimer en écoutant Oliver expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la mission et qu'elle devrait être avec un autre homme dans un lit. Elle ne voulait pas un autre homme, elle voulait l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle faillit répliquer quand ce fut John qui parla pour donner la solution miracle.

"C'est vrai que tu es un visage connu dans cette ville, mais aucun journaliste n'a cherché à savoir ce que tu étais devenu depuis quatre ans Oliver. Nous pouvons faire croire à ce personnel de l'hôtel que tu as retrouvé une fortune loin de Starling City, grâce à ta femme. Felicity va créer vos identités, va inventer un passé que nous démentirons ensuite quand l'affaire sera clôturée si les journalistes en entendent parler"

"Tu as vraiment réfléchi à tout" répondit Oliver serrant ses poings le long de la chaise

"Je suis le capitaine, je prévois les moindres détails, sauf ceux quand vous foutez la merde en travaillant ensemble."

"Si les ravisseurs ne demandent aucune rançon, que font-ils des femmes qu'ils enlèvent Diggle ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée Felicity, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ainsi que la maire" répondit John

Dans l'hôtel le plus réputé de Starling City, se trouvait dans une pièce noire un homme qui regardait des caméras de plusieurs chambres de l'établissement. Pour l'instant il n'était pas intéressé par les couples qu'il surveillait, les femmes n'ayant pas les attraits qui faisaient bien vendre. Il attendait de trouver des perles rares, des femmes avec des courbes que ses clients aimaient caresser, lécher, mordre, taper. Des femmes qui possédaient un corps à damner, un homme avec qui ses potentiels investisseurs pourront s'amuser pendant des heures.

Tous ces hommes qui le payaient gracieusement pour les femmes qu'il leur ramenait, avaient des goûts assez spéciaux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas pratiquer avec leurs femmes, donc ils faisaient appel au rabatteur, c'était le surnom que l'homme s'était donné, pour leurs procurer des substituts pour jouer avec elles, et leur faire tout ce dont leurs esprits malades avaient envies.

Le rabatteur ne se souciait pas de ce que devenait ces femmes, tant qu'elles lui rapportaient assez d'argent c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il venait d'être embauché il y a une semaine à Starling, ne restant pas très longtemps dans le même établissement pour ne pas se faire remarquer et que son business ne soit pas découvert. En ce moment il avait quatre femmes en attente d'être vendu, les enchères devraient bientôt commencer quand il aurait trouvé sa dernière proie. Peut-être que demain dans la journée il y aurait un nouvel arrivage de beauté qui pourrait lui remplir les poches avec pleins de beaux billets verts. Il sourit à lui-même et continua à regarder les caméras qu'il avait installées dans les chambres.

 **Il est gentil Diggle de leur donner ce genre de mission ? Non !**

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions à ce chapitre**

 **La suite dimanche.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guest à qui je ne peux répondre directement.**

 **Donc je vous avais laissé avec Diggle leur annonçant leur nouvelle mission...Dans ce chapitre nous aurons chacun de leur côté leur pensée suite à cette annonce.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutient. Bises**

 **Bonne lecture**

################################

Au moment de sortir du bureau du capitaine Oliver attrapa le bras de sa partenaire, lui demandant de la suivre dans les vestiaires car ils devaient discuter. Quand la peau de sa main toucha son bras, Felicity ressentit plein de picotements, comme des papillons, dans le ventre. Ils étaient encore plus intenses depuis qu'elle s'était avouée qu'elle était amoureuse d'Oliver.

"Si tu veux de nouveau me faire renoncer à la mission Oliver, n'utilises pas ta salive car cela n'arrivera pas" dit Felicity rentrant dans les vestiaires suivit par son partenaire

Quand elle se retourna elle croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait et put apercevoir une myriade d'émotions dans ses yeux. Il y avait de la frustration, surement par rapport à son refus de s'écarter de cette mission. Ensuite elle aperçut de la colère, qui aurait aussi pu lui être destiné. Mais celui qui résistait et qui dépassait toutes les émotions étaient la souffrance, une qui lui brisait le cœur car elle détestait que son partenaire éprouve de la douleur depuis qu'il avait appris sa relation avec Tommy.

"Cela serait vraiment moins compliqué pour nous si je partais en mission avec une de nos collègues Felicity"

"Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi cette fois-ci. Tu n'as jamais été le genre de partenaire à me laisser sur la touche, pas comme Eddie avec qui je travaillais avant d'accepter la proposition de Diggle"

"C'est tellement logique Felicity. Je ne veux pas que mon frère pense que je lui vole sa petite amie lorsqu'il apprendra que je suis en relation avec toi dans les journaux"

"Tu spécules vraiment beaucoup Oliver. Premièrement les journalistes ne vont peut-être même pas s'occuper de ton voyage dans un des plus chers hôtels de Starling avec une femme dans tes bras...je veux dire à tes bras...pas dans tes bras collés l'un contre l'autre...je vais stopper ma tirade"

"Je préférerais" demanda Oliver

Rien qu'en entendant sa partenaire parler du fait qu'elle serait dans ses bras, le lieutenant était déjà dans ses pensées avec Felicity collée contre lui dans d'autres circonstances, dans un lit, nus se donnant l'un à l'autre avec passion. Il serra les poings pour éviter de s'avancer, de la prendre contre son torse, de l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait depuis son retour de Londres.

"En second je vais prévenir Tommy que je pars en mission avec toi, il va très bien comprendre la situation, il est un homme très intelligent tu sais"

"Pas besoin de me dire comment mon frère est parfait Felicity. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'il est un meilleur homme que moi" dit-il énervé à présent

Oliver savait qu'il ne devrait pas être en colère contre la femme qu'il aimait mais c'était si injuste ce qui lui arrivait. Alors qu'il avait cru que tout s'arrangerait, les événements s'étaient empirés, il aimait Tommy mais il lui en voulait en ce moment d'avoir ce qu'il souhaitait depuis si longtemps. Etre avec Felicity.

"Comme il est ton petit ami tu dois savoir qu'il y a un séminaire dans cet hôtel précis et qu'il sera présent"

"Oui il m'en a parlé hier soir lorsque je l'ai vu. Il veut se servir de ce séminaire pour parler de la clinique de sa mère dans les Glades, et si il peut récolter des fonds dans le processus"

"Comme je l'ai dit un homme meilleur que moi" chuchota le lieutenant

Dans sa tête Oliver était averti qu'il était obligé de s'habituer à son frère et Felicity ensemble, comme le fait qu'elle passerait la soirée, surement la nuit aussi, avec Tommy. Mais c'était si difficile de le faire comprendre à son cœur meurtri, il pensa du moment qu'il apprit leur relation que la jeune femme n'avait jamais voulu être avec lui tout simplement car il était un monstre.

Elle avait préféré tout ce qui caractérisait son frère, la bonté, l'honneur, la tendresse, la douceur et beaucoup plus de charme, alors qu'elle devait surement penser que lui avait que des attraits négatifs qui le représentait, la violence contre les suspects qu'il arrêtait, la jalousie de ne pas avoir ce qu'il désirait, la colère contre le monde entier. Cette dernière s'intensifia en pensant à Tommy et Felicity hier dans un lit, consommant leur amour.

"N'oublie pas de le prévenir Felicity, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive vers nous en hurlant et fasse une crise de jalousie car il penserait que je lui pique sa copine alors qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Nous sommes uniquement des partenaires de travail." dit-il juste avant de quitter la pièce.

Felicity fut paralysée par la colère qui pouvait émaner d'Oliver dès qu'il parlait de son frère et elle ensemble. Elle ne répliqua pas à sa demande, juste hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait ce qu'il ordonna comme un bon partenaire. Les derniers mots lui comprimèrent le cœur dans la poitrine, elle se demanda si sa colère signifiait qu'il était jaloux, donc qu'il était aussi amoureux d'elle.

Un tel gâchis dans lequel elle se retrouva à cause de son incompétence de déchiffrer les signes que son corps lui avaient envoyés depuis plusieurs mois. Si elle avait été aussi intelligente qu'elle le prétendait tout le temps, elle aurait compris plus tôt les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire n'avait rien de platonique ou d'amicale. Son corps avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que son cœur appartenait à Oliver, qu'il en prendrait soin, qu'il était l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis des années.

Mais maintenant il y avait Tommy qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir, Oliver lui avait demandé hier de faire attention à lui. Comment allait-elle faire pour être avec celui avec qui elle souhaitait être vraiment, sans faire souffrir un homme merveilleux qui était son petit ami pour le moment ? Elle ne voulait pas perdre non plus l'amitié entre elle et Oliver, si elle faisait du mal à son frère il lui en voudrait énormément surtout qu'il l'avait prévenu. Pour l'instant elle devait entreprendre la mission, la régler rapidement, profiter du temps qu'elle aurait avec Oliver.

Ensuite seulement elle déciderait de ce qu'il fallait faire exactement. Peut-être avoué à Tommy qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère, qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de le faire souffrir, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments pour Oliver. C'était la suggestion de Curtis hier, ce n'était pas non plus une mauvaise idée. En premier elle devait arrêter ces ravisseurs. En second sauver sa vie personnelle.

Oliver sortit rapidement des vestiaires après sa discussion avec Felicity, cela devenait vraiment difficile de rester dans une pièce avec elle sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire tous les mots d'amours qu'il gardait enfoui à l'intérieur de lui. Il connaissait les conséquences de cette mission risquée, pas pour son corps car dès qu'il trouverait le coupable ils arriveraient à stopper ses affaires rapidement. Mais risqué pour son cœur déjà pas mal abîmé qui ne ressortirait surement pas en bon état après ce qu'il serait dans l'obligation de faire avec Felicity dans cette chambre, dans ce lit.

Et aussi pour sa tête avec tous ces souvenirs qui batailleront dans sa mémoire à chaque moment qu'il fermerait les yeux. Oliver aurait voulu expliquer à John que d'effectuer ce travail allait le détruire encore plus, il était fort, s'était fabriquer un morale à toute épreuve, il avait été dans l'obligation de le faire après la mort de ses parents, il avait des responsabilités familiales qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il s'était aussi bâti un corps musclé avec tout le sport qu'il entreprenait tous les jours, cet activité l'aidait à surmonter, à calmer la tension qui l'envahissait à chaque instant qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Felicity.

Mais comment réussir à passer par-dessus ce qu'il va ressentir à l'intérieur de lui, ce que son cœur, sa tête, son corps vont éprouver de devoir toucher, caresser, embrasser, posséder la femme qu'il aime sans pour autant être vraiment avec elle ? Il était fort, sa carapace était assez solide, il l'avait solidifié avec les années de douleur. Mais était-elle assez dur pour traverser cette épreuve que le destin lui faisait passer ? Aurait-il le courage de continuer à travailler avec sa partenaire après avoir pu sentir les courbes de son corps, la douceur de sa peau avec ses doigts, le goût de sa peau avec sa langue et sa bouche ?

Et surtout la question la plus importante pourrait-il se regarder encore dans une glace en pensant qu'il aurait trahi, même involontairement son frère ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, à ses doutes, il était conscient que d'une seule chose dans le présent, il était policier et devait arrêter ces ravisseurs d'enlever d'autres femmes. Ses problèmes personnels passaient au second degré, il aurait tout le temps de régler cela après avoir stoppé ce trafic.

###################

Après avoir quitté les vestiaires, Felicity téléphona à Tommy pour lui demander de bien vouloir la retrouver chez lui, elle devait lui annoncer une chose importante. Peut-être après une demi-heure à se trouver dans sa chambre en préparant sa valise, elle entendit les coups à la porte annonçant l'arrivée de son petit ami. Avec un cœur assez lourd, elle partit lui ouvrir, tout en gardant un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer son dilemme pour le moment, elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler encore.

A peine Tommy rentra dans l'appartement qu'il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie et embrassa ses lèvres.

"Bonjour ma puce, j'ai manqué de sentir ton corps contre le mien cette nuit et ce matin"

"Je ne pouvais pas rester cette nuit, je devais prendre mon service plus tôt que d'habitude" répondit la jeune femme

En fait Felicity n'avait pas voulu passer la soirée dans les bras de Tommy sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se sentir à l'aise avec lui, surtout depuis qu'elle avait compris ses sentiments envers son frère. Avant de connaître la vérité sur leur lien fraternelle, pendant qu'Oliver était encore en voyage, cela n'avait pas été compliqué de faire l'amour à Tommy.

Il était un homme attirant, doux, attentionné qui avait su attendre un petit peu avant de passer à l'acte avec elle. Leur première fois ensemble avait été lorsqu'ils avaient passé la semaine ensemble dans le loft de Tommy. Ils avaient passé la journée à regarder plusieurs films que chacun appréciaient, collés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, s'embrassant entre deux visionnages. Plusieurs fois leurs câlins avaient presque basculé, s'embrassant passionnément, frottant leurs parties intimes mais stoppant juste avant de passer le point de non-retour. Elle se rappelait très bien de ce moment sans savoir qu'en fait son destin s'aggraverait deux semaines plus tard.

Au moment du départ de Felicity, ils étaient restés au milieu de la pièce à s'embrasser passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes pour se dire au revoir, puis ils s'étaient regardés silencieusement en respirant profondément. Et tout d'un coup tout avait basculé et sans un mot prononcé entre eux, ils s'étaient déshabillés rapidement.

Felicity avait scruté le corps tendu de Tommy et avait léché ses lèvres quand son regard s'était posé sur son membre endurci. Sa main avait atteint la pointe et elle l'avait entendu gémir à son contact. Elle s'était agenouillée devant lui et avait enroulé sa main autour, sa langue se déployant pour caresser sa longueur.

"Ahhhh... " avait-il gémi

Elle l'avait englouti complètement avec sa bouche tout en gardant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle avait alterné entre le taquiner avec sa bouche puis ensuite avec sa langue et ses mains se doutant que cela le rendrait fou. Après plusieurs minutes de douce torture, elle avait senti des mains sur ses épaules la soulever et elle s'était tenue contre la porte. Ses lèvres avaient capturé les siennes dans un baiser enflammé et ses doigts avaient taquiné les tétons tendus de ses seins. Elle avait gémi quand elle avait senti que ses lèvres avaient quitté les siennes, mais avant de pouvoir se plaindre elle avait senti sa bouche sur la crête de son sein suçant doucement.

Il les avait poussés légèrement avec ses mains, faisant un court chemin entre chaque mamelon, et prodiguant une attention égale avec sa langue, sur chacun d'eux. Alternant d'avant en arrière, son pouce taquinant celui qui n'avait pas été surveillé par sa bouche. Quand Tommy avait réalisé qu'il avait eu assez de plaisir avec ses seins il s'était agenouillé devant elle et avait écarté ses jambes. Il avait ouvert ses lèvres extérieures avec ses doigts et s'était penché pour sortir sa langue sur son clitoris enflé, Felicity avait gémi, penchant sa tête contre la porte d'entrée.

Elle avait commencé à respirer lourdement quand elle avait senti son index entrer dans sa féminité mouillée. Il avait continué à la taquiner, l'amenant presque au bord avec un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, mais reculant, sachant combien de pression il devait appliquer pour ne pas la faire tomber encore dans l'orgasme. Elle avait posé les mains sur sa tête, laissant ses mains courir dans ses cheveux soyeux bruns, avait fermé les yeux, savourant les sensations érotiques qui parcouraient son corps. Ses jambes avaient commencé à trembler et Tommy avait accentué ses mouvements pour la faire venir contre ses doigts et sa langue.

Ensuite il avait attrapé Felicity par la taille et elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour des siennes, il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre, il avait voulu pouvoir finir leur première fois dans un lit et non sur le sol, ou contre une porte où les voisins auraient pu entendre sa petite amie hurler son nom. Après qu'il l'ait déposé sur le lit délicatement, ils s'étaient embrassés de nouveau, leurs langues avaient dansé, mais au bout d'un moment la jeune femme avait su qu'ils ne pourraient plus attendre pour ne faire qu'un. Tommy avait récupéré un préservatif dans sa table de chevet, l'avait enfilé sur son membre qui palpitait et s'était positionné entre les jambes de la femme qui avait fait de nouveau battre son cœur depuis si longtemps.

Le bout de son membre palpitant avait touché l'entrée de sa féminité chaude, Felicity avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille et avait enfoncé ses talons dans ses fesses, l'obligeant à s'empaler au plus profond d'elle. Ils étaient restés immobiles une seconde, savourant le sentiment de devenir qu'un avec l'autre, puis Tommy avait retiré presque entièrement son membre palpitant avant de retourner au plus profond d'elle, il avait réitéré le mouvement encore et encore. Ils avaient trouvé leur rythme immédiatement et bientôt chacun avait pu dépasser le bord dans un orgasme puissant.

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette semaine ensemble, et durant les deux autres semaines où ils avaient du temps ensemble, mais depuis qu'elle avait eu sa prise de conscience elle n'avait pas pu avoir de relation sexuelle avec Tommy et elle craignit qu'il lui pose des questions à ce sujet. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui mais n'était pas amoureuse de lui, si Oliver n'avais pas été son frère, elle n'aurait jamais reconnu son attirance, ses sentiments pour son partenaire et serait surement tombé amoureuse de Tommy au fil du temps, car il était vraiment un homme adorable.

Elle se détacha de son emprise et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour finir ses valises, Tommy qui l'avait suivi s'approcha et passa ses bras autour d'elle par derrière.

"Et comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il commençait doucement à embrasser son cou.

Elle se tortilla légèrement et sortit de ses bras. "Je vais bien Tommy" déclara-t-elle doucement.

Tommy put immédiatement entendre la platitude dans sa voix, il posa sa main sur son bras et la retourna vers lui.

"Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Felicity. Tu m'as demandé de venir et pourtant tu es éloignée de moi" répondit-il en la fixant

La jeune femme voulait lui dire ce qui la tracassait réellement, mais elle pensa à Oliver et la réaction qu'il aurait envers elle si elle osait faire souffrir son frère.

"Je suis désolée, mais c'est à cause de la nouvelle mission que je dois commencer dans la journée de demain, je suis stressée" répondit-elle à la place.

Tommy s'assit sur le lit, puis l'attrapa par la taille et la tira ensuite sur ses genoux pour qu'ils puissent discuter de son problème.

"Explique-moi ce qui te stresse sans me parler de l'enquête car tu m'as déjà prévenu que tu ne peux pas discuter de l'affaire en cours"

"Je dois aller avec Oliver sous couverture en tant que couple marié, il m'a demandé de te prévenir car tu seras aussi là-bas"

Tommy se pencha légèrement en arrière jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

"Pourquoi voulait-il que tu m'en parles exactement ?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

"Il ne veut pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Il ne veut pas que tu crois qu'il te pique ta copine" chuchota-t-elle

"Felicity regarde-moi s'il te plaît." demanda-t-il.

Elle leva lentement les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde dans les beaux yeux verts de l'homme qui était son petit ami malgré elle.

"Chérie, je n'ai aucune peur par rapport à Oliver car je sais qu'il ne ferait rien de pareil à mon encontre. Il a été auprès de moi quand j'ai perdu Laurel, elle était mon premier amour mais elle est morte"

"Je sais, je connais ton histoire, il m'en a parlé l'autre jour pendant notre pause après que j'ai appris que vous étiez frère"

"Oliver est l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde, tellement avenant avec les autres, passant la vie des personnes dont il se soucie avant la sienne. Tu sais il n'a rien gardé de l'argent de son héritage, il a tout donné à notre sœur pour qu'elle ait une meilleur vie que lui et finisse ses études. Il a vendu le manoir de ses parents et m'a donné l'argent pour que je finisse mes études de médecines. Il a eu le béguin pour Laurel mais sachant que je l'aimais n'a jamais fait un geste envers elle et m'a laissé la chance d'une vie avec la femme dont j'étais amoureux. Alors croît moi quand je dis que je sais qu'Oliver ne fera rien pour me faire souffrir en étant en mission avec toi."

Felicity soupira et secoua la tête "Il a peur que tu sois jaloux quand tu nous verras dans les bras l'un de l'autre"

"Cela n'arriveras pas car j'ai confiance en lui et en toi bébé. Tu peux lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il peut aller à fond dans son enquête, que je suis si fier de ce qu'il fait pour sauver les victimes" il la serra contre son torse

Felicity posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et écouta le son régulier de son cœur qui battait. Tommy était vraiment l'homme parfait, mais son cœur appartenait à une personne qui était autant parfaite pour elle que lui. Mais elle s'en était rendu compte trop tard, maintenant elle ne pouvait pas changer l'avenir.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un instant, ensuite, sans un mot, il la repoussa doucement de ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur le lit à côté de lui, puis il se leva et lui tendit la main

«Allons-nous donc prendre un repas ensemble avant d'être séparé pendant quelques jours ?» Demanda-t-il en souriant ses fossettes apparaissant sur son visage.

Elle rigola et plaça sa main dans la sienne.

"Bien sûr que je meurs de faim. Je veux bien commander chinois"

"Ton souhait sera exhaussé très vite ma princesse, après que j'ai appelé, car je ne suis pas le génie de la lampe et ne peux pas faire apparaître les objets" répondit Tommy en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler le restaurant.

Felicity le regarda et sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine, Tommy n'avait jamais demandé de se retrouver entre son frère et elle, mais malgré lui à cause d'elle, de son envie d'oublier son partenaire pendant un moment elle l'avait emmené dans ce désordre qu'était devenue sa vie. Elle ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'elle devait faire pour résoudre la situation, car quoiqu'elle choisira une personne souffrirait à la fin, elle cela n'avait jamais été son objectif en premier.

###############################

Oliver se trouvait dans la salle de sport du poste de police suite à sa discussion avec sa partenaire dans les vestiaires par rapport à Tommy. Cela faisait une heure qu'il s'entraînait pour évacuer toute la colère qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Pendant qu'il tapait sur le deuxième mannequin de bois, le premier n'ayant pas survécu à ses coups violents, il pensa qu'il méritait peut-être ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était le revers de la médaille.

Dans sa jeunesse il n'avait jamais tenu compte des sentiments d'autrui, surtout des filles avec qui il couchait, il avait fait énormément souffrir sa petite amie, la sœur de Laurel, en étant sans cesse infidèle. Et il n'avait aucune considération pour les filles qui se retrouvaient dans son lit pour son propre plaisir, tels qu'Helena qu'il avait utilisé et détruit en lui donnant l'espoir qu'un jour il quitterait sa copine pour elle juste pour qu'elle accepte d'écarter les jambes autant de fois qu'il en avait envie.

Il y avait eu aussi la douce Mc Kenna, qui rêvait qu'il l'emmènerait en voyage à Bali pour l'épouser un jour, c'était du moins ce qu'il lui avait fait croire à elle aussi pour qu'elle soit dans son lit à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait. Après qu'il soit devenu policier, pendant sa formation, il dut faire une introspection de sa vie, se retrouvant devant des hommes qui avait déjà accompli tellement de bonnes choses.

Il réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait été qu'un monstre, qu'un arrogant persuadé que la vie lui était dû car il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Il avait été si aveugle avec l'alcool, la drogue, le sexe, heureusement qu'il s'était toujours couverts sinon il serait le père d'au moins dix enfants.

Il lui avait fallu perdre ses parents pour changer, il était devenu un homme nouveau si tardivement tout le contraire de son frère qui était né aussi dans un milieu privilégié, pourtant il n'avait jamais été comme lui. Tommy avait eu la chance d'aimer d'un amour passionné son premier amour, mais il l'avait perdu dans un accident stupide, et pourtant le destin lui donnait une seconde chance au bonheur.

C'était si ironique, car pour la première fois qu'Oliver était amoureux, qu'il savait ce que Tommy avait connu avec Laurel, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir car son frère était avec elle. Alors pensa-t-il, peut-être que le destin avait décidé de lui donner une leçon en mettant Felicity sur son chemin, une fille aussi belle qu'intelligente, qui savait se défendre contre lui, qui ne cédait pas à ses yeux charmeurs. C'était à son tour maintenant de souffrir comme il l'avait fait avec toutes ces filles dans le passé.

Il se déplaça vers l'échelle à traction et commença des va et viens de haut en bas sans se soucier de la douleur dans ses bras à cause de ses muscles qui devenait fatigués par ce qu'il leurs faisaient subir. Au bout de dix minutes de tractions sa main gauche glissa et il tomba sur le dos sur le tapis en dessous. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il aperçut les yeux noirs de Diggle qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

"René est venu me voir pour m'expliquer qu'il avait voulu s'entraîner mais qu'il t'avait trouvé cassant le matériel" dit John en regardant le mannequin en bois sur le sol en morceaux

"Et bien tu n'as qu'à retirer le prix pour un nouveau matériel sur mon salaire John" répondit Oliver en colère

"Que t'arrive-t-il ? Depuis quelques jours je ne te reconnais plus. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans ce bar le jour de notre rencontre" répliqua Diggle l'aidant à se relever

"Il n'y a rien John juste une mauvaise semaine. Cela passera comme tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans la vie"

"Oliver nous nous connaissons depuis des années. Je te considère comme un frère alors je te demande de ne pas me mentir"

"D'accord je vais te dire la vérité. J'ai besoin que tu me trouves une autre partenaire pour la mission de demain. Je peux le faire avec Dinah"

"Elle est partie en infiltration avec Vince, son partenaire, pour une durée assez longue sur un trafic de drogue Oliver."

"Et bien trouve moi une nouvelle recrue, elle fera l'affaire pour la mette dans un lit et la baiser pour que ces ravisseurs puisse se retrouver en prison"

"Tu n'as jamais été aussi virulent envers tes collègues avant." répondit John assez durement

"Je suis désolé, mais trouve moi une autre personne féminine pour cette mission. Je ne veux pas la faire avec ma partenaire, elle n'est pas capable d'être sur une infiltration si importante"

"Je pourrais te croire si je ne savais pas que tu es très fière du travail de Felicity. Donc je vais plutôt extrapoler et dire que tu as peur de te retrouver sur cette mission avec elle à cause de ton incapacité à lui avouer tes sentiments pour elle" sourit son capitaine

"Je ne ressens rien pour elle à part un bon partenariat et une amitié. De plus je suis fière d'elle dans son domaine en informatique pas sur le terrain"

"Oliver si tu crois pouvoir me duper tu te trompes. Depuis le jour où tu as rencontré cette femme ton regard sur la vie a changé"

"Tu as tort" répondit Oliver attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer la poitrine qui était en sueur d'avoir trop forcé.

Diggle rigola de bon cœur ce qui fit retourner son lieutenant vers lui. John lui expliqua qu'il a vu le changement de comportement de son ami au moment où Felicity travailla avec eux sur l'affaire du comte. Qu'il avait connu Oliver toujours à fond dans son travail, sans même faire attention aux recrues qui le dévisageait lorsqu'il rentrait dans le poste de police. Mais au moment que son regard tomba sur cette femme blonde, avec un caractère de feu, intelligente et très mignonne, Oliver devint une nouvelle personne.

"Pendant les trois mois qu'elle était repartie à Central City tu étais morose comme si tu avais perdu une partie de toi même"

"Elle était insupportable pendant l'enquête du vertigo n'écoutant pas nos conseils, prête à se faire tuer pour rentrer de nouveau dans le repère de Cecil pour pouvoir récupérer ces fichues informations. Comment peux-tu penser que j'étais attiré par elle ?" dit Oliver sévèrement

John continua alors son analyse en parlant du moment où elle commença à travailler avec eux et qu'elle devint sa partenaire. Le capitaine lui expliqua qu'au début il s'était demandé s'il avait bien fait de les associer, entendant à tout bout de champs leurs disputes dans la salle de sport, dans les archives, à leur bureau. Mais le temps passa, il put se rendre compte du changement dans sa façon de travailler de son lieutenant. Diggle raconta à Oliver qu'il savait qu'il avait réalisé que Felicity n'aimait pas sa façon d'interroger les suspects, il avait donc changé sa façon de faire, lui demandant souvent son expertise avec les ordinateurs.

"Je t'ai vu changer en sa présence Oliver, tu es devenu plus calme, plus posé. J'avais vu un potentiel en toi que tu n'avais pas encore extériorisé avant, mais dès qu'elle entra dans ta vie c'était comme si tu réalisais que tu avais droit à une place dans ce monde" finit John

"Alors que veux-tu que je te dise John que tu as raison, que tu as tout compris ? Que je suis fou amoureux d'elle ?"

"Cela serait mieux si tu lui avouait tes sentiments directement. Je le sais mais je ne pense pas que Felicity le sache encore"

"Je ne peux pas Dig. C'est trop tard elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie."

"Le destin peut être changé Oliver. Je crois que vous êtes rentrés dans la vie de l'autre pour vous sauver mutuellement. Tu es un battant, tu dois te battre pour ce que tu veux dans la vie. Et c'est Felicity que tu veux"

"Je ne peux pas Dig même si je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. Elle est heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi." répondit Oliver se dirigeant de nouveau vers le mannequin en bois.

"Si c'était vrai Oliver, tu serais avec elle"

"Vas-tu me changer de partenaire pour la mission ?" demanda le lieutenant

"Non Oliver. Peut-être que cette infiltration va te faire changer d'avis"

Aucun risque pensa Oliver en recommençant à taper le mannequin sans regarder son ami quitter les lieux, car elle est amoureuse de mon frère qui a plus le droit au bonheur que moi se dit-il en frappant de plus en plus fort voulant oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine qui ne partirait jamais après cette mission.

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions. Prochain chapitre le début de la mission...Que va t-il se passer d'après-vous ? Tommy sera t-il vraiment cool avec la situation ? Donnez-moi vos pensées. La suite mercredi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour les commentaires, merci au guest à qui je ne peux répondre. La mission commence, Tommy fait une réalisation, Oliver a une demande.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 toujours de bon conseils**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#############################**

Oliver vint chercher Felicity chez elle directement assez tôt le matin ne voulant qu'aucun journaliste, ne puisse les voir arriver de Starling. Il devait, avant d'aller à l'hôtel, retrouver leur capitaine à la sortie de la ville pour récupérer les vêtements qui leurs serviraient pendant la mission, que la jeune femme passe entre les mains d'un coiffeur, styliste, maquilleur pour jouer la fille d'un grand entrepreneur britannique. Grâce à Curtis qui avait demandé l'aide de Ray, ils purent se diriger vers leur hôtel dans une Porsche grise.

Ils atteignirent le parking de l'établissement vers dix heures, Oliver donna les clefs de sa voiture au voiturier et des bagagistes récupérèrent leurs valises dans le coffre les suivant quand ils rentrèrent dans le hall. Oliver tint la main de sa partenaire et se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait un homme roux lui souriant. Il espéra vivement qu'il ne pourra pas le reconnaître et poser des questions qui feraient se retourner les gens sur eux. Il s'avéra qu'il eut de la chance et que le réceptionniste ne le reconnu pas.

De son côté pendant qu'Oliver demandait les clefs de leur chambre, Felicity regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'aucune personne suspecte ne les épiaient. Elle savait que Tommy devrait arriver pour son séminaire dans une heure, elle espéra qu'il ne les approcherait pas comme promis pour ne pas détruire leur couverture.

Elle sentit le bras d'Oliver lui attraper la taille pour la rapprocher de son corps, elle savoura son baiser sur son front. Elle se colla contre lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou, ne pouvant s'en empêcher elle déposa un baiser dans le creux de son épaule. Elle constata qu'il frissonna à son contact ce qui lui donna un petit sourire de fierté sur les lèvres.

Quand leur bagagiste s'avança vers les ascenseurs, Oliver lui proposa de le suivre, il garda sa main sur sa taille, elle fit de même et posa son autre main sur sa poitrine sentant son cœur battre à vive allure au geste qu'elle lui prodigua. Le lieutenant quant à lui frissonna de nouveau de la sentir si près de son corps, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à finir la mission sans s'être liquéfié sur le sol avant avec toutes les touches qu'ils allaient se témoigner.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur ascenseur pour monter dans leur chambre, Felicity leva son visage vers son partenaire, posa sa main sur sa barbe et tout en lui caressant

"Tu vas bien mon amour, pas trop fatigué par la route que nous avons eu depuis chez papa" demanda-t-elle

"Non bébé, tu sais que dès que je suis avec toi, n'importe quelle route n'est jamais assez longue" répondit-il déposant un baiser sur son front de nouveau

Felicity savait qu'il voulait être respectueux envers elle, du fait qu'elle était en relation avec son frère, mais si Oliver n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser sur le front au lieu des lèvres personnes ne pourrait croire qu'ils étaient jeune mariés. Elle décida donc de prendre les devants sans lui en parler avant sachant que le responsable des enlèvements était peut-être un des employés de l'hôtel qui se trouvait dans le hall d'accueil.

"Je trouve que cet hôtel est magnifique mon amour, tu as très bien choisi pour fêter nos six mois de mariage" dit-elle puis elle posa sa main dans son cou pour abaisser ses lèvres vers les siennes et déposa un doux baiser qu'elle savoura.

Oliva resserra sa main qui tenait la taille de Felicity, sentant son corps vibrer de passion pour la femme dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant en retour puis juste avant de se séparer il agrippa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la suça. Il sentit lorsque Felicity planta ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu et frissonna contre lui. Quand il ferma les yeux pour savourer le baiser, le visage de Tommy apparut devant ses yeux ce qui le fit reculer rapidement, il put voir la question silencieuse dans le regard de sa partenaire.

"Je préfère être dans la sécurité de notre suite bébé, je ne voudrais pas être sortit de l'hôtel avant d'avoir pu ravir ton corps." dit-il lui picorant les lèvres pour faire bonne mesure.

"D'accord tu gagnes je te donne un sursit avant de te dévorer mon amour" sourit-elle

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur où se trouvait le chasseur de l'hôtel qui récupéra leur chariot de bagage et appuya sur le numéro de l'étage après avoir demandé la chambre à son client. Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans la chambre qui était très luxueuse, de couleur vive et très illuminée avec la grande fenêtre qui menait sur une petite terrasse où se trouvaient des transats, une table basse. Felicity pianota sur sa tablette pour ouvrir le logiciel qu'elle avait créé pour localiser les micros et les caméras cachés dans leur suite.

Oliver se positionna dans son dos la tenant par la taille, déposant plusieurs baisers dans son cou pour mettre à exécution leur couverture, en réalité il regardait au-dessus de son épaule la tablette qui recherchait les bugs. Felicity aurait pu les déconnecter mais leur capitaine lui avait interdit, il ne voulait pas que les ravisseurs comprennent qu'ils étaient surveillé de près.

Dans sa salle, devant ses ordinateurs le rabatteur était très intéressé par le couple qui venait de faire leur apparition dans la suite du quatrième étage. L'homme lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mette le doigt sur l'endroit où il avait déjà pu le rencontrer. Il se rendit compte qu'il était très musclé, sa chemise avec ses manches retroussées lui collait bien à la peau et faisait ressortir sa musculature, il faudrait une sacré dose de tranquillisant pour l'assommer car il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus avec un homme si costaud si il se réveillait pendant l'enlèvement de sa femme.

La femme quant à elle était la perle qu'il recherchait pour ses enchères, elle portait une robe noir courte qui lui arrivait aux cuisses avec une ceinture dorée qui intensifiait sa taille magnifique. Au moment où elle était rentrée dans la pièce il avait tout de suite zoomé pour la détailler de près, il savait instantanément que ses clients se battraient pour elle à cause de ses courbes généreuses, ses fesses à damnées, ses jambes longilignes qui avaient l'air encore plus grandes avec ses talons noirs.

Il allait les surveiller de près en demandant à son complice de le faire hors de la chambre, lui regarderait si sa participation dans un lit était égale à sa beauté. Si oui demain matin elle serait avec les autres femmes, prête à être mise aux enchères rapidement. Il se doutait que cette dernière trouvaille allait lui rapporter un maximum de dollars.

Oliver se détacha de sa partenaire pendant qu'il la voyait taper un message crypté pour leur capitaine, sachant qu'ils étaient écoutés.

"Donne-moi juste un moment," lui dit-il, donnant son meilleur sourire séduisant avant de partir dans la salle de bain, il en avait besoin pour se reprendre car d'être si près d'elle était difficile à gérer.

Quand il émergea de la salle, il savait qu'il devait faire un spectacle pour ceux qui les regardaient grâce aux caméras. Il trouva sa partenaire debout devant la baie vitrée regardant la ville, ses doigts touchant sa boucle d'oreille ce qui lui donnait l'indice qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que lui par rapport à leur situation. Dieu qu'il la trouvait magnifique, le soleil l'entourant dans un halo de lumière qui intensifiait sa beauté. Il vint se placer derrière elle, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, sans le vouloir son corps réagi à sa proximité et il savait qu'elle pouvait ressentir la preuve très visible de son excitation à être si proche d'elle.

Il se pencha pour déposer de doux baisers le long de la mince colonne de son cou, respirant l'odeur fraîche de ses cheveux et goûtant sa peau douce.

"Ce que j'aimerais te faire tout de suite sans attendre, tu n'en as aucune idée" murmura-t-il.

La tête de la jeune femme se pencha en arrière contre lui et il entendit son petit soupir. Oliver la retourna, leva la main et laissa ses doigts caresser sa joue.

"Tu es si belle", lui dit-il.

Il se délectait du doux miroitement de ses yeux bleus suite à ses paroles, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le doux baiser envoyant des spirales de passion hurler dans son âme. Elle gémit doucement tout en enroulant ses bras autour de lui, diminuant la distance entre eux autant que possible, ses courbes douces moulées à son cadre dur. Les doigts de Felicity glissèrent dans ses cheveux, tirant la tête plus près alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

Elle devait arrêter sa douce torture pensa Oliver, sinon il ne se retiendrait pas et lui ferait l'amour tout de suite, ils devaient sortir de la chambre avant que la mission dérape complètement. Il se détacha d'elle n'arrivant pas à s'éloigner d'elle complètement sans lui picorer les lèvres encore une fois.

"Nous allons descendre au bar bébé, nous avons le temps ce soir de fêter nos six mois"

"D'accord si c'est ce que tu veux mon amour" répondit-elle déçu qu'il arrête ses baisers qu'elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup.

Ils sortirent de la chambre main dans la main continuant leur mission, prirent l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers le bar où ils pourraient croiser le plus du personnel de l'hôtel.

Tommy venait de récupérer son badge pour le séminaire lorsqu'il se retourna et put apercevoir son frère et sa petite amie se tenant la main partir en direction du bar. Essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par le couple, il les suivit puis se cacha dans un coin pour pouvoir les surveiller de loin. Il avait promis à Felicity de ne pas les accoster mais pas de les regarder interagir.

Après le repas chez la jeune femme, il avait voulu lui faire l'amour sachant qu'il serait dans l'impossibilité de la contacter durant quelques jours, mais elle l'avait gentiment repoussé lui demandant de rentrer chez lui étant très fatiguée et voulant se mettre en condition pour la mission du lendemain.

Pendant son retour à son domicile il avait repensé à leur discussion, et se rappela de l'inquiétude de son frère par rapport à sa réaction s'il les voyait ensemble. Il n'a pas réussi à comprendre exactement pourquoi Oliver s'inquiéterait tellement de la façon dont il pourrait réagir si il croisait Felicity avec lui, ensemble dans cet hôtel, alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient en mission. Alors il avait décidé d'analyser les gestes, les regards de son frère envers sa petite amie pendant leur mission, il savait qu'il arriverait à séparer le faux dut à la mission et le vrai concernant les sentiments d'Oliver par rapport à sa partenaire.

Oliver et Felicity qui n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Tommy non loin d'eux discutèrent comme un couple normale. Il vit de sa place les gestes tendres que son frère dispensait à sa petite amie Tommy savait qu'ils devaient jouer un rôle pour la mission, mais il avait l'impression que du côté de son frère il n'y avait pas de jeu, que tout était réel. Oliver prit la main de la jeune femme, caressa son pouce sur ses jointures tout en lui souriant tendrement, Felicity tourna la tête pour parler à la serveuse qui venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés pour prendre leur commande.

Tommy put voir son frère continuer à fixer sa partenaire avec un tel regard doux, tendre, rempli de désir pour elle. Puis il put voir une expression qu'il était sûr n'était pas calculé, ni donné pour le spectacle, c'est à ce moment-là que Tommy comprit les réserves d'Oliver par rapport à ses réactions. Son frère était amoureux de Felicity, son regard envers elle en disait long sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme, il ne savait pas comment il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte le premier jour où ces deux personnes s'étaient retrouvées dans son salon suite au retour d'Oliver de Londres.

Oliver sentit qu'on l'épiait et du coin de l'œil put apercevoir Tommy le regarder avec un regard de douleur dans les yeux, il éprouva un remord de profiter de la situation pour laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer envers Felicity et d'avoir oublié que son frère était aussi présent dans cet hôtel et pourrait les observer. Il s'avança de Felicity pour lui parler, mais reçu un baiser sur les lèvres à la place, il ferma les yeux et profita encore quelques secondes de cet euphorie de plaisir qu'elle lui procurait en étant si proche de lui. Ensuite il la serra contre lui pour enfin pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il avait remarqué.

"As-tu parlé à Tommy comme je te l'avais demandé ?" chuchota-t-il à son oreille

"Oui hier soir je l'ai prévenu que nous serions en mission en tant que couple" répondit-elle étonnée par sa question.

"Alors il n'a pas compris qu'il ne devait pas nous espionner et risquer de nous faire repérer" dit-il lui faisant un signe discret vers l'endroit où se trouvait Tommy les regardant toujours.

"Je lui ai demandé implicitement de ne pas nous approcher, nous regarder. Il m'a promis que cela ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il comprenait le rôle que nous devions jouer pour notre mission."

"Reste assise ici quelque instant, je vais lui parler"

"Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer Oliver à cause des ravisseurs"

"Ils ne feront rien pour le moment Felicity, tu es en sécurité avec du monde autour de toi"

"Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?" demanda-t-elle

"Car nous ne leurs avons pas encore donné le clou du spectacle dans la chambre" répondit-il tristement.

"Oh !" dit-elle en rougissant

Oliver se leva, fit un signe discret à son frère de le rejoindre dans les salles de bain des hommes. Quand il rentra il vérifia que personne ne serait présent pour les écouter, puis attendit Tommy qui arriva quelques secondes après. Oliver n'eut pas le temps de placé un mot qu'il reçut le poing de son frère dans le visage, il lui lança un regard rempli de rage.

"Tu ne vas pas bien ma parole Tommy" hurla-t-il

"Cela te plaît d'embrasser ma copine Oliver, de la toucher, de la regarder avec passion"

"Je sais qu'elle t'a prévenu de la mission alors arrête de feindre que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en retourne" chuchota son frère

"Tu es amoureux d'elle, j'ai pu le voir dans tes yeux quand tu la regardais"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ce que tu as vu c'est un jeu d'acteur. Nous devons jouer le rôle d'un couple de jeune marié amoureux. Donc mes gestes, mes regards, ma passion pour ma partenaire est dû au rôle que je joue" répondit Oliver les dents serrés

C'était ce que voulait éviter le lieutenant en premier lieu, que son frère devienne jaloux de lui et qu'il se rende compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Felicity. Il regarda Tommy faire les cent pas devant lui plaçant ses mains à tour de rôle dans ses cheveux puis son visage. Il le vit s'arrêter d'un coup juste en face de lui le fixant intensément

"Tu ne me mens pas quand tu affirmes n'avoir aucun sentiments amoureux envers ma petite amie ?" demanda-t-il

Oliver voulu lui avouer qu'il avait raison, qu'il était très amoureux de cette femme merveilleuse qui l'attendait au bar, mais il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son frère, pas après ce qu'il avait subi avec la perte de Laurel.

"Je te dis la vérité Tommy. Elle est une amie, une très bonne partenaire et c'est tout. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, je ne te prendrai pas Felicity, elle est avec toi, elle tient à toi aussi alors ne t'inquiète pas." répondit-il

Il sentit son cœur s'alourdir encore plus avec le mensonge qu'il venait de dire. Si il avait été Pinocchio son nez aurait grandi tellement vite que le bout se retrouverait déjà à Central City.

"D'accord je te fais confiance. Mais ne profite pas trop quand même pendant ta mission, je tiens à elle aussi tu sais. Pas au point de ce que je ressentais pour Laurel, mais j'aime la relation que j'ai avec elle."

"Je vais me dépêcher de trouver celui que nous cherchons, puis elle retrouvera tes bras rapidement mon frère" répondit Oliver prenant Tommy contre lui et tapotant son dos

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain ne voulant pas que son frère puisse voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Sachant que l'aspect le plus compliqué de l'affaire n'avait pas eu lieu, qu'il était censé avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa partenaire ce soir. Mais à cause de la réaction de son frère, il décida qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de la situation comme il l'avait prévu au départ. Il n'arriverait pas à se pardonner d'avoir trahi Tommy, donc il décida que rien ne se passerait, qu'il trouverait un autre moyen pour attraper les ravisseurs.

Il retourna dans le bar pour retrouver sa fausse femme pour jouer son rôle, il essayerait de lui parler d'un nouveau plan ce soir au dîner, pour l'instant il devait continuer de jouer le couple de jeune marié parfait. Donc quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'assoir et de consommer sa boisson.

Après le bar ils firent le tour des magasins de luxe qui se trouvaient juste dans une aile de l'hôtel, ils continuèrent à se tenir la main, à s'embrasser, espérant que les coupables les avaient repérer et qu'ils étaient intéressés par leur couple, assez du moins pour vouloir enlever Felicity et les amener aux autres victimes. Quand ils repartirent dans leur suite, aucun d'eux ne parla, chacun dans leurs propres pensées. Puis ils se préparèrent pour le restaurant, où ils pourraient surveiller les employés du service pour peut-être trouvé un indice.

Oliver fut le premier à partir pour prendre sa douche, il en avait besoin ayant tenu toute l'après-midi la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, l'ayant embrassé tendrement la sentant réceptive même si il se doutait qu'elle acceptait ses baisers et ses caresses uniquement à cause de la mission. Il était sûr après sa confrontation avec Tommy qu'il ne pourrait pas se laisser aller dans le lit avec elle comme il avait tant rêvé, rien que de penser d'avoir sa partenaire entre ses bras lui faisant l'amour, caressant son corps fit durcir son membre.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et rentra sous la douche pour se calmer mais quand il ferma les yeux, les images de Felicity lui parvinrent. Il se laissa fantasmer, il n'avait que cela pour se soulager premièrement.

Il aurait été avec elle à une soirée policière pour fêter la réussite des nouvelles recrues, après un moment à la regarder de loin il l'aurait attrapé par le bras et l'aurait emmené dans une pièce vide.

"Felicity, j'ai voulu être seule avec toi toute la journée. C'est difficile de faire ça avec tout ce monde autour de nous tout le temps. "aurait-il chuchoter se penchant, effleurant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le léger gémissement qu'il aurait entendu de sa Felicity l'aurait encouragé alors il l'aurait rapproché contre lui et aurait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle aurait gémit lorsqu'il aurait déplacé ses lèvres à son cou pour placer plusieurs baisers. Elle aurait passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le tirant encore plus proche, sentant son désir pour elle contre sa cuisse. Oliver aurait glissé lentement la fermeture éclair de la robe mauve de Felicity, puis aurait reculé pour placer ses doigts sous les bretelles de sa robe et la faire descendre lentement jusqu'à sa taille.

"Magnifique" aurait-il murmuré en la contemplant

L'air frais de la pièce aurait fait durcir les pointes des seins de la femme qu'il tenait contre lui.

"Absolument magnifique" aurait-il répété tandis que sa main droite aurait commencé à remonter à partir de sa taille pour caresser sa peau blanche et laiteuse.

Ses lèvres auraient ensuite suivi le chemin que sa main aurait tracé sur sa peau. Cela aurait été au tour de la jeune femme de commencé à le déshabiller en détachant chaque bouton de sa chemise puis elle l'aurait sortie de son pantalon tout en parsemant son torse de baisers brulants. Ensuite elle aurait ouvert son pantalon libérant son membre durci par ses caresses, ses baisers, puis laissé tomber son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Oliver aurait retiré le reste de ses vêtements pour se retrouver nu comme un ver devant elle, qui aurait fait de même avec sa robe.

Elle se serait agenouillée et avant qu'il n'aurait pu réagir il aurait senti la langue de Felicity à la base de son membre tandis que sa main gauche aurait serré doucement ses boules. Il aurait gémi en sentant sa langue remonter le long de sa hampe et engloutir son membre dans sa bouche chaude. Ne voulant pas le perdre avant d'avoir pu s'enterrer à l'intérieur d'elle, il l'aurait soulevé de nouveau, l'aurait collée à la porte et aurait retrouvé ses seins avec sa bouche alors qu'une de ses mains aurait écarté doucement ses jambes.

Elle se serait ouverte pour lui, pour qu'il puisse sentir l'humidité qui s'y trouvait déjà. Elle aurait senti son doigt tourbillonner sur son clitoris, elle aurait haleté puis aurait perdu son souffle au moment où il aurait exploré avec deux doigts les profondeurs de sa féminité chaude la faisant crier au moment de son apogée.

Alors il l'aurait soulevé dans ses bras, elle aurait entouré ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle aurait gémi lorsqu'il serait rentré à l'intérieur d'elle. Oliver l'aurait senti frissonner alors qu'elle l'aurait accueilli pleinement dans ses profondeurs. Ils auraient vite trouvé leur rythme, se balançant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort pour les amener à une apogée mutuelle.

Oliver sortit de sa transe quand il entendit les coups sur la porte de la salle de bain, il put apercevoir sa semence recouvrant sa main qui entourait son membre devenu flasque après son orgasme.

Felicity lui demanda s'il allait bien car elle l'avait entendu crier son prénom, il s'excusa et lui indiqua qu'il avait bientôt fini de prendre sa douche. Quand il sortit il lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait y aller mais n'osa pas la regarder par peur qu'elle comprenne ce qui venait de se passer exactement dans cette salle de bain.

Oliver attendait vers la fenêtre regardant le ciel étoilé pendant que Felicity finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait trouvé encore aucun moyen d'éviter ce qui devait arriver après leur repas mais il recherchait toujours une solution. Quand il entendit le déclic de l'ouverture de la porte il se retourna et son cœur s'arrêta, elle était une beauté, à couper le souffle, il ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter un wow.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient placés sur le côté avec une grande pince perlée qui tenait le tout en place, un pendentif émeraude ornait son cou descendant entre la vallée de ses seins, il était assorti aux boucles d'oreilles émeraudes qu'elle portait aussi. Son regard descendit sur le corps majestueux de sa partenaire enveloppé dans une robe verte émeraude, sa couleur préférée bien évidemment, tenu par des bretelles spaghetti, et une fente sur la cuisse droite qui montrait sa magnifique cuisse tonique.

Quand elle se retourna il put se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de tissu dans le dos ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir observer sa peau blanche où il voulait déjà passer ses doigts. Comment allait-il réussir à tenir le coup sans se jeter sur elle et la posséder comme dans son rêve ? Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Tommy, il n'y avait que cela qui pourrait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Penser à son frère qui avait déjà assez souffert.

Felicity senti le regard d'Oliver sur elle durant tout le repas, mais il n'avait fait aucun geste tendre envers elle depuis le départ de leur suite, pourtant elle se doutait bien de ce qui était arrivé pendant sa douche car elle l'avait bien entendu crier son prénom et gémir. Depuis le début de la mission la jeune femme ne se posait plus la question de savoir si Oliver avait des sentiments pour elle, car la réponse avait été dans chacune de ses caresses, dans chaque baiser partagé, dans ses regards affectueux.

Mais elle avait aussi senti le changement après qu'il eut la discussion avec Tommy, alors qu'avant cet interruption il avait été un faux-mari très attentif et attentionné, quand il était revenu il avait été un peu plus distant, ne lui procurant que quelques caresses et baisers pour faire bonne figure devant le personnel qu'ils croisaient.

Quelques choses s'était passé et il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions, il lui avait juste répondu que Tommy avait bien comprit à présent, qu'il ne risquait plus de faire capoter la mission. Elle avait pu voir un marque rouge sur sa pommette, elle en avait déduit que Tommy avait dû le frapper. Pour un homme qui avait une confiance aveugle envers son frère, il était vraiment très jaloux tout de même, alors qu'il avait été prévenu.

Elle se doutait que Tommy était énervé qu'elle lui ait demandé de partir la nuit dernière au lieu de le laisser rester auprès d'elle et qu'ils passent la nuit à faire l'amour. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la caresse, l'embrasse passionnément, car elle avait peur d'hurler le prénom de son partenaire durant son apogée. Cela détruirait Tommy elle en était sûr, encore plus à cause de la scène qui avait dû se passer entre les deux frères dans la salle des hommes ce matin. Son seul recours pour terminer sa relation avec son petit ami était de réussir à faire avouer à Oliver qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'il accepte qu'elle soit avec lui, qu'ils arrivent ensemble à éviter de faire souffrir son frère.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentie la main d'Oliver sur elle et qu'elle le vit debout au côté de sa chaise pour l'inviter à aller sur la piste de danse. Elle se leva volontiers, le suivit tout en lui souriant, Oliver entoura son bras autour de sa taille, et prit sa main dans la sienne et la colla contre son épaule. Felicity frissonna de plaisir en sentant ses bras autour d'elle, son corps contre sa poitrine, sa main dans son dos le caressant intentionnellement avec le bout de ses doigts. Dès que les premières notes de musiques commencèrent à être entendues dans la salle, ils commencèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre.

"Veux-tu enfin me dire comment s'est passé ta discussion avec Tommy ? J'ai bien vu ta joue rouge quand tu es revenu, donc j'en déduis qu'il t'a frappé "

"Mon frère est beaucoup plus jaloux qu'il voulait bien te faire croire. Mais je lui ai certifié qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, que nous jouons uniquement notre rôle"

"Je comprends que la situation soit difficile pour toi Oliver avec ton frère, mais en pensant trop à ce qu'il pourrait penser tu ne joues pas le jeu complètement"

"Que signifies-tu Felicity ?" demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément

"J'ai remarqué qu'après ton retour de ta discussion, tu m'as moins touché, moins embrassé. Nous ressemblons plus à un couple de vieux mariés qui sont blasés d'être ensemble, qu'à un couple de jeunes mariés qui ne peut pas rester sans se toucher deux minutes. Je ne veux pas rater cette mission car tu ne supportes pas de poser tes mains sur moi comme un homme amoureux"

"Cela avait très bien marché comme cela la dernière fois où nous avions joué le rôle d'un couple"

"Mais nous n'avions pas besoin non plus de coucher ensemble la dernière fois" répondit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Felicity ne se rendit pas compte que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, surtout la façon de les avoir exprimé donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être avec lui dans un lit.

" Je sais que tu préfères être dans le lit de Tommy au lieu du mien mais mon frère n'est pas celui qui est lieutenant et qui est sur cette mission avec toi. Alors si cela te dérange tellement d'être avec moi tu devrais changer de partenaire, ou même mieux changer de métier" répondit-il en colère.

Même si Oliver n'avait pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin avec elle sur la mission à cause de sa relation avec Tommy, il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne soit pas autant dégoûtée par lui. Felicity réalisant qu'elle avait parlé dans une mauvaise intonation qui avait fait douter son partenaire de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle, se décida à reformuler sa phrase pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait la mission entièrement, jusqu'au bout.

"Tu as mal comprit ma phrase Oliver. Cela ne me dérange pas de devoir faire l'amour avec toi pour attraper ces ravisseurs"

Mais elle voulait le tuer c'est ça. S'il lui faisait l'amour ce soir, il n'arriverait pas à oublier son corps sous le sien, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de la vouloir de nouveau encore et encore. S'il passait cette étape avec elle, il s'en voudrait durant toute sa vie, il aurait le sentiment d'avoir trahi son frère et il ne supporterait pas de les voir ensemble, se toucher, s'embrasser sachant que durant un petit moment, il avait eu aussi le droit à la tenir dans ses bras.

Puis il se doutait qu'elle se sentirait aussi coupable par rapport à Tommy qui était son petit ami, Felicity n'était pas le genre de femme à coucher avec deux hommes en même temps, Oliver ne voulait pas détruire leur belle relation pour une envie de la posséder, pour une mission stupide, Felicity était amoureuse de son frère il le savait depuis la première fois qu'ils les avaient vu ensemble, sa tête l'avait accepté, son coeur devait en faire de même à présent.

"Et bien cela ne risque pas d'arriver car tu vas feindre une migraine Felicity et le tour sera joué. Tommy t'aime, je ne peux pas coucher avec sa petite amie"

"Tu mets ton refus de coucher avec moi sur le dos de l'amour que Tommy ressent pour moi, mais peut-être qu'en fait tu n'as aucune envie de m'avoir dans ton lit"

Il sentit son sang faire le tour de son corps férocement à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il venait de se donner du plaisir il y a quelques heures sous la douche rien qu'en pensant à la faire sienne. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Tommy mais il devait faire comprendre à sa partenaire que personne sur cette terre ne pouvait pas avoir envie de la posséder.

"Aucun homme sur cette terre ne pourrait refuser une nuit de passion avec toi Felicity. Mais je sais que si nous allions jusqu'à cette étape, il me sera impossible, ainsi qu'à toi, de regarder Tommy dans les yeux ensuite. Toi et moi nous ne sommes que des partenaires et des amis."

"Mais Oliver..."

Il secoua sa tête pour lui demander de se taire, il n'y avait aucune autre façon de procéder, il ne se permettrait jamais de voir la douleur de nouveau dans les yeux de Tommy.

"Nous allons monter dans notre suite dans quelques instants, nous allons nous embrasser brièvement, tu vas prétendre avoir mal à la tête, que tu ne te sens pas bien, puis nous dormirons"

Felicity ne put sortir un mot à la suite de sa déclaration, elle sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait vraiment perdu à présent. A cause de sa relation avec Tommy, peut-être même du fait qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments aussi fort qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il ne la considérait uniquement que comme sa partenaire, comme une amie et rien d'autre.

Elle qui n'avait voulu qu'une relation amicale avec lui durant longtemps recevait maintenant ce qu'elle avait demandé à l'époque alors que maintenant elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui. Quelle ironie tout de même. Pour qu'il ne puisse voir sa douleur, sa tristesse, elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine fermant les yeux, elle fit tout son possible pour empêcher à ses larmes de tomber.

Oliver savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, il se ferait surement tirer les oreilles par Diggle et le maire pour ne pas avoir réussi la mission. Il pourrait revenir avec une recrue, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'aux yeux du public de Starling il avait toujours été un playboy, cela ne choquerait personne qu'il arrive avec une autre femme à son bras quelques jours après être déjà venu.

Mais il préférait cela que de détruire sa relation avec son frère, de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec sa partenaire. Elle ne pouvait pas être la femme de sa vie, il en avait pris conscience en la voyant arriver tenant la main de son frère, d'une certaine façon tordu, il avait besoin de la garder auprès de lui néanmoins, de la voir tous les matins être heureuse, même si cela n'était pas avec lui mais avec Tommy.

"Je vais prétendre une migraine si c'est ce que tu souhaites réellement" chuchota-t-elle

Ils restèrent enlacés de cette façon jusqu'à ce que la dernière mélodie se termine, que les musiciens prennent une pause bien méritée. Et sans le savoir, il rêvait d'un avenir identique qui ne pouvait pas se réaliser. Etre ensemble. Et cela les rendaient malheureux tous les deux chacun de leur côté.

 **Que va t-il arriver dans le prochain chapitre d'après-vous ? A vos claviers pour vos réactions. A samedi pour la suite**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, je me doutais que la réaction de Tommy allait vous faire réagir. Je préfère prévenir il n'y auras pas de triangle amoureux, Felicity n'est pas ce genre de femme, elle est trop honnête. Maintenant la suite, Oliver va t-il craquer ? La réponse en dessous.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 toujours à mes côtés, la meilleur sans qui je ne pourrais travailler, toujours de bon conseil, je suis très heureuse de t'avoir trouvé comme Beta pour mes histoires Olicity. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

##############################################

Le rabatteur avait reçu des nouvelles, des images aussi de son complice qui surveillait le nouveau couple qu'il avait choisi ce matin. Il put trouver leur nom de famille en rentrant dans la base de données des réservations de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il vit le nom, il réalisa pourquoi l'homme lui avait semblé familier, Oliver Queen le playboy de Starling qui avait perdu ses parents il y a quelques années, ainsi que la compagnie familiale venait de revenir en ville. Après le rachat de la société, plus personne n'avait eu des informations sur lui, plusieurs spéculations avaient été lancé ici et là.

Qu'il s'était suicidé à son tour. Qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque avec la maitresse de son père dans son lit. Qu'il s'était échappé sur une île déserte n'ayant plus de famille, sa sœur étant à Londres, son frère à Chicago, ni d'argent. En le voyant sur la vidéo de la salle de restaurant accompagné de sa ravissante femme il comprenait pourquoi personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait une nouvelle vie, était de nouveau riche, travaillait pour le père de sa femme en Angleterre.

En effet lorsque le rabatteur fit des recherches sur la jeune femme, il put apprendre qu'elle était la fille adoptive d'un riche australien, Slade Wilson, qui avait constitué sa fortune en concevant du matériel militaire pour aider les soldats à rentrer et sortir furtivement d'une zone occupée par l'ennemi, sans pouvoir être vu ou tué. La jeune femme était son héritière, et sa fortune était estimée à plusieurs millions de dollars. En plus d'être riche elle était magnifique.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain, l'un des seuls endroits, en plus de la terrasse, où il n'avait pas pu poser de caméras, ni de micros, dans sa robe verte qui ne laissait pas beaucoup à l'imagination mais qui donnait envie de connaître les trésors qu'elle cachait en dessous, il avait senti lui-même sa libido monter en flèche. Il se doutait que quand le couple reviendrait après leur dîner pour surement faire l'amour, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de prendre son propre plaisir avec sa main.

Cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement, mais la beauté de cette femme lui donnait envie de se battre dans les enchères pour l'avoir dans son lit personnel, et la posséder de milles façons possible. Touchant, caressant, mordant, léchant tous les centimètres de sa peau, sans laisser un seul endroit qui n'aurait pas été pris par sa langue, sa bouche, ses dents, ses mains, son membre qui se durcissait dans son pantalon rien qu'à penser à elle sous lui en ce moment dans cette pièce. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il put apercevoir le couple rentrer dans leur suite. Que le spectacle commence pensa-t-il.

Au moment où ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Oliver s'excusa un instant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans oublier d'embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue. Felicity quant à elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse, elle s'avança doucement dans l'encadrement mais restant dans la chambre encore, sentant toujours son cœur lourd suite à ce qu'elle venait de comprendre sur la piste de danse. Le vent frais qui soufflait une petite brise caressa doucement ses joues mouillées par les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir.

Elle retira la broche de ses cheveux ce qui permit au vent de balayer sa chevelure d'un côté à l'autre. Elle était si triste des conséquences de ses actions il y a plus d'un mois, si elle n'avait pas été dans ce pub, elle n'aurait surement pas rencontré Tommy, leurs horaires vraiment trop différents pour pouvoir se croiser autrement.

Elle aurait continué à travailler avec Oliver, et aurait surement réalisé avec le temps que les sensations, les frissons qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait ou la regardait signifiait qu'elle avait des sentiments à son égard. Et puis, ils auraient eu cette mission, étant célibataire, son partenaire ne se serait jamais empêcher de lui faire l'amour ce soir, ils auraient été libres tous les deux de leurs actes et ils se seraient sûrement avoués leur amour mutuelle.

Mais malheureusement elle était sortie après leur baiser dans les vestiaires, avait rencontré Tommy puis commencé une relation avec lui, apprit qu'il était le frère d'Oliver, et elle devait feindre une migraine car son partenaire ne voulait pas la toucher pour ne pas faire souffrir la deuxième personne la plus importante de sa vie après sa sœur. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer par derrière, puis apprécia les baisers qu'il lui prodiguait dans le cou. Son corps réagit immédiatement à son contact, des frissons la parcoururent, elle savoura tout ce qu'il lui procurait avec des gestes si simple.

"Nous devrions préparer notre mise en scène pour ta migraine" chuchota-t-il dans son oreille

Elle savait qu'il souhaitait rentrer pour ne plus avoir à simuler des sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait pas, elle se détacha de lui et s'avança complètement sur la terrasse près de la rambarde, s'éloignant de ce fait de la fenêtre où les micros pourraient encore enregistrer leur conversation. Elle se retourna lentement puis fixa son partenaire qui fut étonné et inquiet des larmes qu'il vit couler sur ses joues.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien mon amour" chuchota-t-il en s'avançant vers elle laissant une distance tout de même raisonnable entre eux.

Felicity ne lui répondit pas mais s'approcha de lui, accrocha sa main autour de son cou et avança son visage vers le sien pour pouvoir goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Elle se recula un instant, le fixa attendant son prochain mouvement, il glissa une main le long de son bras jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que sa respiration puisse être sentie sur ses lèvres, elle pressa son corps contre le sien pour le sentir encore plus. Les lèvres d'Oliver se refermèrent sur les siennes, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui puis sa langue entoura lentement la sienne, laissant leur passion s'accumuler.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il parcouru un chemin le long de son cou, grignotant légèrement, puis léchant, suçant. Mais comme à chaque fois il réalisa ce qu'il accomplissait, il stoppa immédiatement les baisers s'éloignant de sa partenaire, il s'avança vers la rambarde de la terrasse à son tour.

Oliver prit plusieurs souffles lents pour se ressaisir après la passion qui avait traversé son corps avec les baisers prodigués à la jeune détective. Au moment où il se retourna pour rentrer dans la pièce, Felicity était déjà derrière lui et posa ses mains sur son torse, elle recommença à l'embrasser démarrant par son cou, suivit de son lobe d'oreille qu'elle mordilla avant de continuer sa descente sur sa barbe pour finir de nouveau sur ses lèvres qu'elle goûta encore.

"Je t'en prie Felicity arrête" chuchota-t-il entre chaque baiser.

"Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'arrête Oliver ? Tu en as envie aussi" chuchota-t-elle à son tour tout en continuant ses baisers.

"Tu dois t'en tenir au plan dont nous avons discuté sur la piste de danse"

"Ne parle pas si fort tu vas nous faire remarquer" dit-elle grignotant son cou

"Tu es l'expert en informatique Felicity. Tu sais déjà qu'il n'y a aucun micro, ni aucune caméras dans la salle de bain et la terrasse"

"Je pensais que tu n'avais pas remarqué toi-même" dit-elle tout en continuant à caresser son torse.

"Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, mais nous allons suivre le plan" dit-il

Il lui attrapa les mains pour arrêter ses douces tortures avec ses caresses et ses baisers, si elle savait à quel point ses actions et ses gestes le faisait souffrir sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir alors qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle.

"Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me repousses autant Oliver. J'ai senti ton corps réagir à mon contact, alors pourquoi me refuses-tu ? Dis-moi exactement ce que tu ressens"

"Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je me sens de te savoir avec Tommy. De savoir qu'il te fait l'amour presque toutes les nuits" hurla-t-il explosant enfin face à la situation.

"Bien sûr que je veux savoir. Mais évite de crier, il n'y a peut-être pas de micro ici mais si tu hurles ils pourraient tout de même nous entendre. Je ne connais pas la portée d'écoute"

"J'ai mal au plus profond de ma poitrine Felicity. Je vis un enfer tous les jours depuis que j'ai appris ta relation avec Tommy. Mais il est mon frère, je ne peux pas le trahir en cédant à mon attirance pour toi. Je ne peux pas lui retirer son bonheur qu'il a enfin retrouvé dans tes bras"

"Tu m'aimes vraiment" dit-elle caressant sa barbe

"Plus que tout mais ce n'est pas possible entre nous car Tommy est amoureux de toi, et toi de lui. Alors nous allons arrêter d'en discuter et retourner à la mission"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres Oliver. Je..."

"Je n'en doute pas, tu n'es pas ce genre de femme qui s'amuse avec les hommes. Je survivrai à la douleur avec le temps, je n'aurai pas d'autres choix. Mais Tommy est passé par tellement de pertes que lui ne survivra pas si il te perd toi aussi"

Felicity avait vraiment mal pour son partenaire, il était vraiment l'homme parfait qui faisait passer les besoins de Tommy avant les siens. Et si elle avait ressenti pour Tommy le quart de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver elle ne tenterait rien. Mais elle était vraiment follement amoureuse de son partenaire d'un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Et elle croyait qu'un jour Tommy rencontrerait de nouveau une femme telle que Laurel qui saurait l'aimer à sa juste valeur, alors elle dut faire comprendre à son lieutenant que c'était lui l'homme de sa vie.

Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il lui coupa la parole immédiatement lui commandant de ne pas continuer la conversation, qu'ils avaient une mission à essayer de finir. Elle serra les poings, il était si têtu, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments encore, il avait raison ils avaient une mission. Mais s'ils accomplissaient son plan, les ravisseurs ne viendraient pas la chercher, s'ils étaient intéressés par elle bien sûr.

"Tu te rends compte Oliver que si je feins une migraine nous n'avons aucune chance de les appréhender, ils vont flairer l'arnaque à plein nez"

"C'est la seul solution car je ne te ferai pas l'amour Felicity car cela me tuera quand tu partiras de nouveau dans les bras de Tommy"

"Je comprends mais nous pouvons feindre une relation intime" dit-elle doucement

"Cela serais pareil pour moi car je te sentirais sous moi. Je vais toucher ton corps qui ne m'appartient pas" répondit-il les dents serrées.

"Si tu crois qu'il appartient à Tommy tu as tord Oliver. C'est mon propre corps, je fais ce que je veux de lui ! C'est ma vie, mon choix !"

"Tu serais avec un autre homme je m'en foutrais comme de l'an quarante. Mais tu es la copine de Tommy BORDEL"

« Je comprends ton raisonnement, tu n'arrêtes pas de le crier sur les toits. Mais nous n'arriverons jamais à coincer ces hommes si nous restons gentiment dans le lit à dormir. N'oublie pas ce que nous as dit John, ils sont intéressés par les couples qui ont du sexe, ils doivent les espionner avec la caméra au-dessus du lit"

"Je ne peux pas..." chuchota Oliver désespéré à présent

"Penses que tu es un acteur avec ta partenaire pendant ce moment et tout se passera bien" dit-elle voulant le convaincre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais me retenir si tu étais ma partenaire dans une série. Mais tu dois vraiment comprendre que je ne veux pas trahir mon frère Felicity"

"Il faut vraiment que tu dépasses cela Oliver pour la réussite de la mission"

"Une sale mission qui veut que je sois nu avec la femme que j'aime mais qui n'est pas avec moi" dit-il les dents serrées

Felicity sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine aux mots prononcés par son partenaire, sans se rendre compte il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en parler, plus tard quand tout sera régler.

"Nous serons nus, que le haut du corps, nous allons faire les gestes mais rien d'autres. Ce sera comme tourner une scène de sexe dans une série télé"

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'entends pas ce que je te dis ! JE NE PEUX PAS"

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon emploi parce que tu ne peux pas rester dix minutes sur moi sous une couverture et feindre que tu me fais l'amour. Alors tu vas te taire maintenant, nous allons établir la façon de procéder»

Oliver savait que jamais il ne pourrait résister du moment qu'il serait contre elle, qu'il sentirait sa peau douce contre lui, mais il devrait tout faire pour tenir le coup, pour ne pas céder à la passion qui le dominerait. Il céda au bout d'un moment, il voulait que cette mission se finisse vite.

Trente minutes était passées depuis que Felicity était entrée dans la salle de bains pour se changer en tenue pour la nuit. Trente minutes ou son partenaire tournait comme un lion en cage. Cela avait été rapide pour lui, il s'était déshabillé, laissant juste son boxer sur lui. Entendant la poignée de la porte bouger, il partit vite s'assoir sur le lit.

Sa partenaire ouvrit la porte, exhalant un souffle avant de faire son apparition. Quoique les lumières des tables de nuit allumaient faiblement la salle, la jeune femme put voir son lieutenant la regarder fixement. Oliver se leva doucement troublé par l'apparition devant lui.

Il savait que la femme qu'il aimait était magnifique avec des vêtements, mais là juste dans cette nuisette en soie noire qui tenait juste avec des bretelles légères qui pourraient facilement glisser sur ses épaules aux moindres mouvements elle était époustouflante. De plus il pouvait remarquer que le déshabillé était transparent et qu'il pourrait apercevoir son string en dessous cela réveillait encore plus son envie d'elle.

Il sentit sa virilité se réveiller alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touchée, sa respiration s'intensifia, il prit plusieurs souffles légers pour ne pas courir et la dévorer avec sa bouche. Elle clôtura la distance les séparant, il put se délecter de chacune de ses courbes à chaque pas qu'elle entreprenait pour le rejoindre.

« Tu es si belle » chuchota-t-il

Felicity ne répondit pas mais frissonna au son de sa voix grave, elle déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, Oliver la tira dans des bras pour sentir sa peau contre son torse. Quand elle commença à caresser ses pectoraux, il sentit son corps se contracter avec le désir qu'il ressentait à l'avoir si près de lui. Il voulait tellement que ce moment soit réel, que c'était son heure pour lui faire l'amour et non un simulacre pour attraper des ravisseurs qui enlevaient des femmes innocentes.

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé le convaincre dans cette situation qui le ferait souffrir encore plus ? Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, il devait mettre à exécution leur plan, il penserait à panser son cœur brisé ensuite quand l'affaire sera mise en boîte.

Oliver caressa lentement la peau crémeuse de son épaule, mais sa main trembla, il commença de nouveau et baissa une des bretelles de la nuisette pour la découvrir encore plus. Il déposa de petits baisers sur son épaule puis lécha sa clavicule avec sa langue, il sentit la jeune femme frissonner à son contact. Elle avait si bon gout pensa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et huma son parfum, c'est à cet instant qu'il vit le visage de Tommy, le fixant d'un regard de trahison. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à son frère, il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et chuchota dans son oreille.

« Je ne peux pas le faire Felicity. Je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans une glace, ni revoir mon frère et le regarder dans les yeux sans me sentir sale »

« On ne peut plus reculer maintenant Oliver » dit-elle

Elle lui prit la main et l'amena au lit, il s'installa sur elle sous les couvertures. Felicity haleta quand elle sentit les bras de son partenaire autour de sa taille. Son corps contre elle était comme une couverture chauffante contre sa peau, l'enflammant. Quand elle voulut le regarder dans les yeux, ses lèvres étaient à un millimètre des siennes, elle posa sa main dans son cou pour le pencher vers elle, baissant sa bouche jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent et se percutent dans un baiser très sensuel et très long.

Elle pouvait sentir ses mains bouger pour jouer avec ses cheveux, sentir ses doigts frôler les douces mèches et masser le cuir chevelu alors qu'il la berçait contre lui tandis que leurs lèvres et leurs langues se moquaient et dansaient un ballet sensuel.

Oliver fut intoxiqué par la sensation et le goût des lèvres de la jeune femme, alors qu'il perdait la commande de son corps par les sensations qu'il ressentait de l'avoir si près de lui, il se laissa complètement partir dans le plaisir, le feu qui brûlait furieusement et rapidement en lui s'échappa. Sa bouche descendit vers ses seins, les mordant légèrement à travers la nuisette, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge et suça laissant une marque.

Ses mains attrapèrent les siennes et les déplacèrent au-dessus de sa tête, ses doigts s'entremêlant aux siens alors qu'il la maintenait dans ses bras et augmentait le rythme de ses mouvements sur sa cuisse, sa virilité tendu dans son boxer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autre au monde que son contact. Ensuite il descendit une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, souleva sa jambe pour l'enrouler autour de la sienne et la caressa tout en continuant de dévorer sa bouche avec plusieurs baisers passionnés.

La sensation de la virilité d'Oliver contre sa jambe fit frissonner Felicity et elle sentit sa féminité chaude et humide s'enflammer par le contact de son corps contre le sien. A chaque fois que la main de son partenaire trouvait une nouvelle partie de peau il la caressait du bout des doigts la faisant bruler de désir pour lui. Il lui lâcha la main qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête et retira le vêtement qui l'empêchait de la voir complètement, puis Oliver la tira de nouveau contre lui prodiguant de doux baisers sur les lèvres et le cou.

Quoiqu'il ne puisse pas voir ses seins, la sensation d'eux serrés contre son torse ne fit rien pour qu'il regagne n'importe quel genre de contrôle de lui-même. Ses mains explorèrent lentement le territoire interdit. Il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme s'activer au moment où il prit un de ses seins dans sa main. Son prénom sur ses lèvres le força à arrêter et à réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Effrayé de ce qu'il venait de faire, de s'être laissé emporter par la passion et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour sa partenaire, il déposa sa bouche vers son oreille pour lui parler.

« Je suis désolé Felicity de ne pas m'être contenu. Mais... Je... Je... Je ne peux pas continuer. »

« Oliver ? »

« Mon dieu j'ai envie de toi, tellement que cela me fait mal. Mais cela ne serait pas bien envers lui. Tommy est mon frère et je l'aime, je ne peux pas le trahir»

"Oliver j'ai envie de..."

« On doit vite finir cette situation, s'il te plaît » dit-il la suppliant de le comprendre

La jeune femme comprit qu'il s'en voulait énormément d'être là dans ses bras, nu contre elle. Il était un homme honnête et ne pouvait faire cela à son frère. Mais elle l'aimait, elle devait lui dire

« Oliver, je... »

Il lui posa la main sur la bouche et la fixa. Son regard était un vrai supplice à rencontrer, elle y voyait la peur de trahir Tommy et une telle souffrance que cela lui brisa le cœur. Pour le jeune homme, d'être dans cette position, signifiait être irrespectueux envers son frère en profitant d'une mission pour coucher avec sa copine. C'est avec une boule au ventre, qu'elle posa sa main dans son cou pour faire descendre son oreille à sa bouche.

« Bouge comme si tu me... » elle n'arrivait pas à finir « Je crierais ensuite » finit-elle les yeux humides.

Il se positionna de telle façon que sa partie inférieur ne la touche pas et commença à onduler. Felicity ferma les yeux et feignit un orgasme au bout de quelques minutes. Quand ce fut fini, il lui caressa doucement la joue et se mit à ses côté. La jeune femme ne voulait pas lui montrer sa douleur, entoura le drap autour d'elle et partie en direction de la salle de bains pour pleurer.

Elle avait cru qu'elle y arriverait, pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait lui, mais son partenaire était si honnête qu'il préférait la perdre que de perdre Tommy, ce qu'elle comprenait, la famille importait le plus, surtout la sienne avec tous les malheurs qui leurs étaient arrivés.

Oliver se leva et partit en direction de la terrasse, il avait besoin d'air frais pour faire redescendre la tension et surtout sa virilité. Il n'avait pas pu, il aurait pu, elle était si près de lui, prête à le laisser la prendre avec passion, mais cela aurait été un supplice de croiser le regard de son frère ensuite. Il laissa une larme couler sur ses joues pour terminer sa course sur le carrelage de la terrasse comme le sang de son cœur qui venait de se vider à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Durant cinq minutes il avait eu le droit au paradis, cinq minutes inoubliable et qu'il garderait au fond de sa mémoire à tout jamais. Il essuya son visage lorsqu'il entendit un coup sur la porte, il se leva demandant à Felicity de rester dans la salle de bain puis ouvrit la porte.

Un homme se présenta comme le service d'étage, il venait leur offrir le champagne pour la bienvenue dans leur établissement, Oliver trouva cela très étrange mais le laissa tout de même rentrer gardant une distance de sécurité si l'individu essayait quelque chose. L'homme disposa le champagne et les coupes sur la table basse, avec les fraises, le chocolat et la crème puis repartit comme il était arrivé. Au son de la fermeture de la porte, Oliver se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait Felicity, une arme cachée sous un drap de bain, attendant le moindre problème pour lui venir en aide.

"Je t'avais dit de rester dans la salle de bain, tu n'écoutes jamais. Ce soir en est la preuve" dit-il en colère

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et montra la lampe où se trouvait le bug, Oliver était si énervé qu'il avait oublié ce détail, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait de nouveau jouer au mari. Il s'approcha de sa partenaire la colla à lui encore, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres délicatement, il ne pouvait pas répéter la scène dans le lit.

"Je suis désolé mon amour je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais je voulais commencer le second tour et il est venu nous déranger"

"Ce n'est rien bébé, nous avons toute la nuit tu sais"

Elle caressa sa poitrine et Oliver sentit son corps réagir instantanément, il se recula immédiatement ne pouvant pas se laisser de nouveau aller.

"Ils nous ont apporté du champagne, en veux-tu chérie ?" demanda-t-il se dirigeant dans le salon

Felicity attrapa sa tablette avant de quitter la chambre et pianota un message dessus pour la faire lire à son partenaire 'le champagne doit être drogué'.

"Regarde j'ai reçu un mail de papa qui nous souhaite un bon séjour" dit-elle en lui tenant le matériel

"Je savais qu'il le ferait ma puce" dit-il lui rendant la tablette

Il se doutait dès le début que cela devait être de cette façon qu'ils endormaient les maris pour pouvoir kidnapper leur femmes Ils prirent les deux coupes de champagne, donnèrent l'impression de boire quelques gorgées puis partirent se coucher.

Une heure plus tard, Oliver sentit une présence dans la pièce mais ne bougea pas. Pendant le débriefing avec Diggle avant la mission, leur capitaine avait expliqué comment ils devraient manœuvrer s'ils venaient enlever Felicity. Oliver ne devait pas bouger, attendre qu'ils soient sortis de la chambre avec sa partenaire qui portait une puce de traçage dans sa boucle d'oreille qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même. Il devait activer le logiciel de recherche sur la tablette et les suivre pour attraper tout le monde ensemble

C'était le plan de John, mais du moment où Oliver sentit sa partenaire se débattre lorsque l'individu vint la chercher il lui fallut une grande once de persuasion pour ne pas bouger. Il ouvrit un petit peu son œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il put voir Felicity se battre avec l'homme cagoulé qui l'avait attrapé par la taille, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, puis un coup de pied dans le tibia et enfin un coup de tête dans le visage ce qui le fit la lâcher. Elle s'éloigna rapidement mais pas assez vite car un deuxième homme que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu arriva pour l'attraper de nouveau par la taille.

"Toi ma chérie tu vas me rapporter un maximum d'argent mais avant je vais te gouter pour mon propre plaisir"

"Dans tes rêves sale pourriture" dit-elle se débattant

"Tu es une tigresse et je vais te mater ma chérie. Tu vas être mon objet sexuel et accéder à tous mes désirs. Je vais te faire encore plus hurler que ton mari qui n'a pas su te prendre tout à l'heure. Tu vas savoir ce que c'est que d'être avec un véritable homme" dit-il lui léchant l'oreille et caressant sa cuisse

"Tu es un vrai malade si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire"

Pendant la conversation entre Felicity et l'homme qui la détenait, Oliver se leva et avant que son complice eut le temps de hurler lui foutu son poing dans le visage pour l'assommer. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon pour sauver Felicity de ce malade qui voulait la détruire. Cela n'arriverait jamais tant qu'il serait vivant, elle était sa partenaire il devait la protéger.

Felicity réussit à se dégager des bras de l'homme, énervé, il essaya de l'attraper de nouveau mais fut retenu par derrière, lorsqu'il se retourna il vit Oliver qui lui tenait le bras.

"C'est pas possible tu devrais dormir toi. Je t'ai vu boire le champagne"

"Tu as cru voir beaucoup de chose mon pote ce soir. De plus tu n'as vraiment pas essayé d'enlever la bonne personne" répondit Oliver

"Je sais très bien qui tu es. Oliver Queen ancien billionaire qui a épousé l'héritière de Slade Wilson. Une bombe si je peux dire, elle a vraiment un corps de rêve mais tu ne sais pas la manœuvrer mon pote" répondit l'homme frappant Oliver au visage.

Il fut déstabilisé un instant surpris par le coup mais ramena l'homme vers lui avec le bras qu'il tenait encore et lui asséna un coup, puis deux, puis trois au visage. Il le lâcha et l'homme s'écroula à terre. Felicity prévint le directeur de l'hôtel de venir immédiatement dans leur chambre, après avoir bien attaché le suspect, Oliver retira la cagoule de l'homme au moment où l'administrateur rentrait dans la pièce. Il fut ébahi de voir que c'était une personne de son équipe, le chasseur Adrian Chase. Oliver l'assit assez durement sur une chaise.

"Dis-nous ce que tu as fait des femmes que tu as enlevé depuis plusieurs jours Chase ?"

"Tu peux rêver. Mon complice va commencer les enchères, elles seront vendues et livrées avant que tu ne les trouvent"

Oliver l'attrapa par la gorge et serra très fort lui coupant un instant la respiration, le temps était compté à présent ils devaient trouver rapidement ces femmes avant qu'elles ne soient envoyés dans des pays où ils n'arriveraient jamais à les retrouver.

Felicity s'avança près d'Adrian avec un petit sourire, sa tablette dans les mains pianotant plusieurs codes avant de lui parler.

"Tu as plusieurs compte monsieur Chase ! Mais ceux dans les îles caïmans pourraient servir à reconstruire les Glades comme il y a une dizaines d'années. Vous êtes d'accord pour nous aider n'est-ce pas ? Etre un donateur bienveillant pour le renouveau de notre ville"

"Tu mens sale chienne. Tu ne peux pas avoir trouvé mes comptes ils sont tous bloqués avec des codes. Tu n'es pas assez intelligente chérie pour décoder"

Oliver claqua de nouveau son poing dans le visage de Chase lorsque ce dernier appela Felicity une chienne. Il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte sa partenaire. Felicity regarda Adrian fixement puis appuya sur sa tablette, la retourna vers lui et les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent quand il put apercevoir tous ses comptes en train de se vider de leur argent pour réaliser des transferts.

"Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce que tu as fait de ces femmes que tu as enlevées, où ton dernier compte, le plus important dois-je dire sera vidé dans dix secondes"

Puis elle commença à décompter lentement montrant son index en même temps, se rapprochant progressivement de sa tablette. Quand Adrian entendit qu'il ne restait plus que cinq secondes avant qu'il ne perde tout son argent il capitula.

« Dans une des caves du sous-sol. Une de celles qui ne servent plus depuis plusieurs mois »

« Je sais de laquelle il parle lieutenant, c'est une des caves à vins que nous devons rénover avant de pouvoir l'utiliser de nouveau. » dit le directeur

C'est comme cela qu'Oliver et le directeur trouvèrent les femmes apeurées, dans une pièce noir, heureuse que l'on vienne enfin les délivrer. Il n'y avait aucun complice avec elles, donc Chase avait menti et les enchères n'avaient pas été lancées heureusement. Leur collègues arrivèrent avec le capitaine quinze minutes plus tard, Felicity les ayant prévenus qu'ils avaient attrapé les ravisseurs et retrouvé les femmes disparues.

Le dernier étage qui était aussi en rénovation fut fouillé et ils purent trouver la pièce avec tous les écrans d'où Chase espionnait les couples pour les choisir et ensuite enlever les femmes. Diggle informa Felicity qu'elle aurait du travail pour rechercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans l'ordinateur de Chase, ils pourraient peut-être retrouver le nom des acheteurs.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous au poste de police au petit matin, Oliver demanda à son ami John si il pouvait lui parler un instant ce qu'accepta Diggle. Ils partirent ensemble dans le bureau du capitaine en laissant Felicity les regarder de loin.

"Je suis content que vous ayez réussis à boucler cette affaire si rapidement Oliver. Le maire est heureux aussi de cette conclusion"

"Pourtant cela n'a pas été si facile John mais je suis satisfait de notre travail"

"Felicity et toi êtes vraiment ma meilleur équipe"

"Je souhaiterais que tu me changes de partenaire John"

"Oliver je ne pense pas que..."

"Je ne te le demande pas John, je t'oblige à le faire. Si tu ne me l'accordes pas je démissionnerai"

"Tu ne lui as rien dit c'est cela"

"Felicity connaît les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble car son petit ami est Tommy. Il a assez souffert John, tu le sais je t'ai raconté comment il a perdu sa fiancée, mais après cette mission où j'ai failli faire une grave erreur, je suis dans l'impossibilité de travailler de nouveau avec elle, surtout si tu nous renvois sur une telle mission"

Felicity qui s'était peu éloignée du bureau du capitaine regarda les deux hommes discuter. A un moment, Diggle la regarda avec intensité, elle put voir de la tristesse dans son regard, elle réalisa que leur discussion portait sur son partenariat avec Oliver. Elle eut la confirmation lorsque l'homme dont elle était amoureuse sortit du bureau et quitta le poste de police sans lui adresser ni un regard, ni une parole. Elle voulut le suivre mais fut arrêtée par la voix de Diggle.

"Felicity vient dans mon bureau s'il te plaît je souhaiterais te parler un instant"  
Elle suivit son capitaine son cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine, la peur l'envahissant, elle n'osa même pas s'assoir mais ses jambes avaient du mal à la tenir. Diggle s'assit sur son siège et regarda la jeune femme face à lui, il ne savait pas comment lui avouer qu'Oliver avait demandé le démantèlement de leur partenariat.

Son ami ne voulut pas lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé exactement durant la mission, mais connaissant Oliver, et surtout depuis que John apprit que le petit ami de l'informaticienne était Tommy, il sut le véritable dilemme de la paire.

"Felicity tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer aujourd'hui. Mais demain lorsque tu reviendras ton nouveau partenaire seras René Ramirez"

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle sentant une boule au ventre se former

« Oliver me l'a demandé et j'ai accepté sa requête »

Elle ne put trouver sa voix pour lui répondre, sa gorge complètement resserrée par le choc de la nouvelle qui venait de tomber, Oliver se séparait d'elle à cause de ce qui était arrivé pendant la mission dans leur suite d'hôtel. Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et sortit du poste de police les yeux humides. Elle put apercevoir Oliver assit sur le banc où ils avaient eu leur dernière discussion, elle s'approcha de lui doucement et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi as-tu demandé à John de mettre fin à notre partenariat Oliver ?" demanda-t-elle

"C'est mieux pour nous trois je pense. La dernière mission me l'a prouvé"

"Nous avons tout de même réussi à bien travailler ensemble"

« J'ai failli trahir mon frère Felicity. J'ai failli faire l'amour à sa petite amie. Je ne veux plus être ton partenaire, car si je dois encore devoir jouer ton fiancé, ton mari, je n'y survivrai pas. Cela sera trop dur pour moi de t'embrasser, de te tenir dans mes bras et savoir que tout cela n'est pas réel, que tu n'es pas avec moi mais avec Tommy. » dit-il en la regardant enfin.

"Mais Oliver je..."

"Arrête Felicity ! J'ai fais ce que je devais faire pour mon frère, toi et moi, ce qui aurait pu être, nous n'en parlons plus. »

« Mais laisse-moi te parler. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important Oliver »

« Arrête de me torturer Felicity ! Je sais ce que tu veux me dire et ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu es désolée de ce qui a failli arriver dans ce lit. Que tu n'y peux rien mais ton cœur appartient à mon frère. J'ai juste été stupide de ne rien te dire avant et d'avoir raté ma chance"

« Je refuse que tu arrêtes notre partenariat comme cela » dit-elle sentant sa vie s'écrouler à cause de sa décision.

"Et bien alors je décide pour nous deux Felicity et je vais déposer ma démission à John demain...Au revoir, soit heureuse avec Tommy, vous méritez tous les deux le bonheur"

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, mit son casque, monta sur sa moto, démarra et disparut dans la ville. Felicity continua de regarder dans la direction qu'il avait pris pendant plusieurs minutes, elle l'avait définitivement perdu à cause d'une peur irrationnelle de souffrir de nouveau ce qui l'avait conduit à sortir avec un autre homme pour oublier son partenaire.

Elle se leva avec difficulté ses jambes tremblante, se dirigea vers sa voiture, la poitrine compressée, monta à l'intérieur, serra le volant de toutes ses forces et hurla de tous ses poumons les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle resta comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes la tête posée sur le volant, puis se décida d'aller voir Tommy pour lui parler et mettre un terme à leur relation.

 **Et voilà Oliver n'a pas pu faire l'amour à Felicity car il aime trop son frère et ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Sa décision est-elle celle que vous pensiez qu'il prendrait ? A mardi pour la suite**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nous voici avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui va être difficile pour une personne...Mais qui vous saurez en lisant**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, merci aux guest à qui je ne peux répondre par messages**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour tout ses conseils qui sont très pertinents et constructifs pour mes chapitres. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##################################**

Felicity resta un moment dans sa voiture pour se remettre, se maquiller de nouveau avant de monter à l'appartement de Tommy, elle ne voulut pas qu'il puisse s'apercevoir qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle devait retrouver tout son courage pour aller lui parler, lui avouer qu'elle devait le quitter car elle était amoureuse de son frère, et qu'elle s'excusait de l'avoir entrainé dans cette histoire car elle n'avait pas compris ses sentiments avant. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle resta pétrifiée un instant puis se décida à frapper, elle donna deux coups puis attendit.

Tommy attendait l'appel de Felicity qui devait prendre quelques minutes pendant la mission pour l'appeler, ils se l'étaient promis quand il avait été la voir chez elle. De plus il souhaitait pouvoir s'excuser de sa crise de jalousie alors qu'il lui avait certifié qu'il avait confiance en son frère et qu'il était au courant que c'était une mission. Mais au moment où il les aperçut au bar de l'hôtel il avait craqué, surtout quand il avait remarqué la façon dont Oliver regardait sa petite amie.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups à la porte, il fut étonné car il n'attendait personne, quand il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva devant un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps et une personne qui lui avait énormément manqué.

"Bonjour Tommy " dit-elle avec un sourire

"Thea ! Mon Dieu que cela fait du bien de te voir"

Il l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras, sa petite sœur qui se trouvait à Starling était vraiment très rare, il n'allait pas se priver de sa présence. Il se recula un instant et la contempla, elle avait tellement changé en sept mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis qu'il était passé par Londres en partant de Chicago avant de commencer son nouveau travail à l'hôpital de Starling. Il voulut voir tout de suite la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait fièrement à son doigt, il était si heureux que la vie de sa sœur prenne un tel tournant.

"Ton fiancé n'est pas avec toi ?" demanda-t-il en fermant la porte la laissant rentrer dans son antre.

"Il n'a pas pu se libérer pour m'accompagner, mais je ne reste que quelques jours."

"Tu es venu pour une chose précise ?" demanda Tommy s'asseyant sur son canapé lui proposant de faire la même chose.

"J'ai reçu un appel de l'avocat de mes parents, il a des documents à me faire parvenir dans une enveloppe qui était scellée jusqu'à mes vingt et un an, comme je les ai atteint le mois dernier je peux ouvrir l'enveloppe"

"Si je suis disponible je pourrais venir avec toi" lui proposa-t-il

"Cela me ferait énormément plaisir. Alors parle-moi de ta nouvelle vie ici, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de trop parler lorsque je t'ai appelé pour t'annoncer mes fiançailles, ni pendant nos appels rapides entre deux de tes opérations. Oliver m'a expliqué que tu t'acclimatais bien à vivre de nouveau à Starling"

"J'ai dû m'adapter mais le personnel de l'hôpital a contribué à ce que je me sente bien intégré. Certaines infirmières m'ont connu enfant quand ma mère travaillait elle-même là-bas, cela m'a énormément aidé de les avoir auprès de moi"

"Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Je te trouve tellement plus épanoui, tu étais si morose à Chicago. Je sais que d'avoir perdu Laurel, même après toutes ces années c'était difficile. Je pense que tu as bien fais de changer d'air, cela t'a été bénéfique"

"Merci Thea...Mais je pense que je dois remercier aussi la femme que j'ai rencontré et qui m'a de nouveau ouvert le cœur"

Sa sœur eut un énorme sourire qui apparut sur le visage, elle savait que Tommy avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de la femme qu'il aimait, avec son frère ils avaient lutté pour l'aider à remonter sa dépression et éviter qu'il ne rejoigne Laurel. Cela avait demandé du temps, de la patience, du soutien, surtout d'Oliver, mais Tommy avait repris pied et la direction de ses études pour devenir le meilleur à Chicago.

"Donc tu es amoureux, je suis fière de toi que tu ais enfin laissé ton passé derrière pour continuer à avancer"

"Cela ne fait qu'un mois que je suis avec elle, donc je ne vais pas te dire que je suis fou amoureux d'elle, et quand j'en arriverai à ce point je pense que cela ne sera jamais comme avec Laurel. Mais j'aime être en sa compagnie, elle est douce, magnifique, drôle, intelligente"

"Que des qualités dis donc. Tu n'as pas encore trouvé de défaut" l'embêta Thea

"Je n'ai pas cherché pour être honnête" rigola Tommy

Il se leva et fit visiter son appartement à sa sœur qui s'émerveilla de la vue sur la ville qu'elle pouvait observer du balcon. Il lui proposa sa chambre, lui indiquant qu'il dormirait sur le canapé qui était transformable en lit. Thea sortit ses affaires et les rangea dans les placards, elle détestait laisser ses vêtements dans sa valise, même si elle ne restait pas longtemps dans un endroit.

Quand elle voulut ranger ses bijoux dans la table de chevet elle y trouva un écrin noir. Tommy lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore complètement amoureux de la jeune femme qu'il fréquentait mais peut-être lui avait-il caché la véritable nature de ses sentiments, surtout quand elle regardait la bague qui ornait l'écrin.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour demander à son frère ce qu'il en était quand elle l'entendit au téléphone.

"Tu as raison je vais lui proposer pendant ce week-end à Paris, j'ai tout prévu, elle va vraiment adorer. Je suis si pressé si tu savais, c'est la deuxième fois que je le fais dans ma vie Richard..."

Thea n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation ayant refermé la porte de la chambre, mais si elle avait bien compris la conversation, son frère partirait avec sa copine dans deux jours et lui proposerait de l'épouser. Elle sentit son cœur battre à vive allure, elle pensa qu'elle devait prévenir Oliver pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Après tous les malheur par lesquels était passé Tommy, le destin lui offrait enfin une seconde chance.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand Tommy frappa à la porte pour lui demander si elle voulait bien venir avec lui à l'hôpital car il devait y aller faire un tour rapidement. Elle accepta volontiers, replaça l'écrin à sa place et quitta la pièce en se rappelant qu'elle devait prévenir son autre frère plus tard.

Felicity tapa une seconde fois sur la porte de l'appartement de Tommy mais il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse, elle conclut qu'il devait être à son travail, elle lui parlerait plus tard. Au moment où elle remonta dans sa voiture son téléphone sonna pour lui annoncer un message. Elle le lut et s'aperçut qu'il venait de Tommy.

"J'espère que ta mission se déroule bien fait attention à toi. Bises"

"La mission est finie, je voulais te voir mais tu n'es pas à ton appartement"

"J'ai dû retourner à l'hôpital, puis j'ai eu la surprise d'avoir la visite de ma sœur Thea. Donc je passe la journée avec elle. Cela ne te dérange pas"

"Pas du tout profites de la présence de ta sœur. Je te verrai demain soir"

"Avant de te quitter, j'aimerais t'emmener ce week-end à Paris. Accepterais-tu ?"

Felicity ne souhaitait pas partir avec Tommy, elle voulait lui avouer la vérité, mais elle ne fit pas attention à sa réponse tapée à cause de ses yeux humides. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir envoyé qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'accepter le week-end.

Tommy lui répondit rapidement qu'il était heureux et qu'il pouvait donc poser ses jours, qu'il l'embrassait fort et qu'il avait hâte d'être à demain soir pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Felicity appela son meilleur ami en larmes lui demandant de venir la rejoindre dans son appartement, elle avait vraiment besoin de conseil pour régler la situation.

 **########################################**

Après avoir quitté Felicity devant le poste de police, Oliver roula sans but pour se dégager la tête. Il avait prévenu Diggle que s'il n'approuvait pas sa demande de changement de partenaire, il démissionnerait et partirait travailler à Coast City. Il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, car il voulait rester dans le même endroit où Felicity travaillait pour pouvoir la voir tous les jours, mais de loin uniquement.

Il savait que si une autre mission comme la dernière devait revenir et qu'il devait être dans la même position avec la jeune femme, il ne s'arrêterait pas cette fois-ci. Oliver avait une volonté de fer, ne voulait en aucun cas faire souffrir son frère, mais c'était tout de même Felicity, la femme qu'il aimait, l'univers ne pouvait pas lui demander de résister indéfiniment.

Oliver avait pu constater les yeux humides de la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de travailler avec elle, il ne lui avait pas laissé placer un mot, il ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Pendant un moment il s'arrêta dans un parc, s'allongea sur l'herbe et regarda les nuages avancer lentement tout comme son cœur à présent.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il se vit de nouveau dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec la jeune femme, si elle n'était pas avec son frère il se serait laissé aller dans ses bras et lui aurait fait l'amour. Oliver s'imagina ce moment qui aurait pu sembler si réel.

Il l'aurait vu avancer vers lui et lui n'aurait pensé qu'à la rejoindre, attrapant la nuque de sa main libre, il aurait avancé sa tête vers ses lèvres et l'aurait embrassé lentement, il aurait pu sentir son hésitation, libérant ses lèvres, il l'aurait fixé avec amour et lui aurait fait un sourire pour la rassurer. Délibérément, il l'aurait embrassé à nouveau, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure et taquinant avec sa langue jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres se séparer.

Il aurait glissé sa langue profondément dans sa bouche, explorant son humidité chaude et respirant l'odeur enivrante qui était si distinctement Felicity. Elle aurait répondu immédiatement, sa langue dansant avec la sienne. Il aurait gémi, le son aurait vibré profondément dans sa poitrine alors que ses bras se seraient resserrés autour d'elle. Brisant le baiser, il l'aurait mordillé le long de sa ligne de mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre son oreille et aurait suçoté doucement son lobe d'oreille.

Oliver aurait frissonné quand Felicity aurait caressé sa poitrine et se serait penchée pour déposer un baiser à la base de sa gorge. Son souffle aurait été chaud alors qu'elle aurait traîné ses lèvres le long de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent son mamelon gauche. Elle l'aurait sucé doucement, le taquinant avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur.

En même temps, sa main serait descendue sur son ventre, caressant sensuellement les muscles tendus de son abdomen. Cela avait été trop long … depuis trop longtemps qu'ils avaient pu s'embrasser depuis ce baiser dans les vestiaires… il avait attendu depuis si longtemps de l'emmener dans son lit pour la première fois et partager l'intimité physique qu'il avait si souvent désiré.

Son corps entier aurait brûlé, enflammé par son contact et son besoin pour elle, il lui aurait soulevé la tête, attirant ses lèvres vers lui d'urgence tandis que ses mains auraient glissé sous sa nuisette et auraient caressé la peau nue de son dos. Habilement, ses doigts auraient descendu les bretelles qui retenaient le vêtement et les auraient écartées du chemin pour mieux la contempler. Ayant pris le poids chaud d'un sein dans sa main, il l'aurait caressé, agitant légèrement son pouce sur le mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'il serait devenu dur.

Felicity aurait gémi passionnément dans sa bouche et aurait répondu en atteignant encore plus bas, plaçant ses doigts à la base de la boule qui aurait grossi rapidement dans son boxer, elle aurait appliqué une légère pression et aurait gratté ses ongles tout le long. Oliver aurait haleté, tous les muscles de son corps se seraient tendus, elle aurait écarté ses lèvres des siennes et se serait déplacée vers le bas une fois de plus, lui mordant le cou et faisant courir sa langue le long de sa clavicule gauche.

"Oh, mon Dieu," aurait-il haleté d'une voix rauque. "Bébé ..." Il se serait forcé à ouvrir ses yeux et à la regarder, ses lèvres auraient été enflé de ses baisers et ses yeux auraient été lourd et noirs de passion.

La serrant contre lui, il aurait continué à l'embrasser passionnément, il aurait caressé sa peau nue et aurait roulé un de ses tétons entre son pouce et son index, alors qu'il aurait tendu l'autre main, et aurait glissé un doigt dans sa culotte pour caresser son clitoris. Felicity aurait poussé un cri et aurait poussé brusquement son bassin contre sa main, sa réponse vocale l'aurait excité encore plus loin et il l'aurait attiré contre lui et aurait moulé ses hanches contre son corps. Sentant son érection se presser contre sa cuisse, elle aurait descendu ses mains entre eux et aurait frotté le renflement, cette fois, cela aurait été Oliver qui aurait gémi bruyamment.

Il se serait penché en avant et aurait attrapé le mamelon de sa poitrine droite dans sa bouche, plaquant sa langue sur le nœud dur et le suçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie passionnément. Il l'aurait senti pousser son boxer vers le bas des jambes, puis ses doigts se seraient tortillés autour de son érection rigide et elle aurait commencé à le caresser.

«Oh mon Dieu, Felicity, ne le fais pas», aurait-il haleté désespérément, «je suis trop proche ... Tu me feras venir ...»

Trop excité aussi elle aurait commencé à tirer sur sa culotte, elle aurait soulevé ses hanches lorsqu'il aurait glissé le vêtement en soie sur ses jambes et l'aurait laissé tomber sur le sol. Elle l'aurait tiré en avant pour positionner le bout de son membre engorgé contre elle, il aurait avancé, gardant juste assez de présence d'esprit pour entrer avec précaution afin de ne pas la blesser.

Mais il aurait rapidement découvert qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, elle aurait été aussi excitée que lui et aurait été mouillé et prête pour lui. Elle aurait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'aurait attiré profondément en elle, les faisant tous les deux gémir bruyamment, il ne l'aurait pénétré que quatre ou cinq fois quand son dos se serait arqué, son corps serait devenu rigide, et il aurait senti les muscles qui entouraient son érection se crisper.

Son cri quand elle aurait atteint son sommet aurait été sauvage, profond et passionné, et il l'aurait fait jouir. Tout son corps aurait tremblé de la force de son orgasme et il aurait crié son nom quand il serait venu. Oliver aurait enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de Felicity et ils se seraient accrochés désespérément l'un à l'autre alors que les séquelles de leur passion auraient résonné à travers leurs corps.

«Je t'aime, Felicity Smoak." Levant la tête, il aurait attrapé son menton et aurait incliné la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se soient croisés. "Je t'aime tellement."

Des cris d'enfants sortirent en sursaut Oliver de son rêve, il eut un peu de mal à se repérer dans l'espace après avoir eu la sensation de Felicity sous son corps et qui était encore bien présent dans son esprit. Puis les bruits autour de lui devinrent plus accentués et il put se rendre compte qu'il était dans le parc ou il s'était arrêté. Il réalisa aussi qu'il avait juste rêvé de ce qui aurait pu être sa vie si elle n'était pas aussi morose et vide.

Il se leva, regarda les alentours, il put observer des couples d'amoureux sur le banc de gauche qui s'embrassaient, un peu plus loin un père qui jouait avec son enfant à la balançoire, sur la droite un couple de parents qui jouaient au foot avec leurs enfants. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir une famille, des enfants, une femme avant la rencontre de sa partenaire, mais il y pensait souvent avant d'apprendre sa relation avec Tommy.

Maintenant il en était sûr, cette vie n'était pas pour lui, elle était réservée à son frère. Il devrait être heureux pour lui, mais il sentit un goût amère de jalousie lui brûler la gorge, car c'était vrai il était fou de jalousie que Tommy ait le droit à ce à quoi il avait aspiré depuis presque deux ans.

Il se ressaisit rapidement, il ne pouvait pas penser comme cela, Tommy avait perdu Laurel déjà, la vie de famille, le mariage était pour lui, il avait le droit au bonheur qui lui avait été retiré brutalement. C'était le destin, Oliver ne pouvait pas changer les choses, même si il perdait son cœur dans le processus. Il monta de nouveau sur sa moto et se dirigea vers son appartement, demain serait un nouveau jour, avec une nouvelle partenaire, de nouvelles missions, la vie qui continuait tout simplement.

 **##################################################**

Après son départ de l'immeuble de Tommy, Felicity rentra avec difficulté chez elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues abondement. Curtis avait accepté de la rencontrer dans deux heures ayant encore un travail à finir avant de pouvoir se libérer. Elle rentra dans son appartement, laissa tomber son sac à côté de la porte, retira ses chaussures sans même les ranger à leur place dans le meuble près de l'entrée. Elle retira ensuite sa veste et la laissa elle aussi tomber sur le sol sans s'inquiéter qu'elle pourrait être froissée.

Elle tomba sans retenue dans son canapé, remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans l'un des oreillers qui étaient posés sur l'accoudoir. Elle pensa à la soirée d'hier, à la façon dont elle s'était sentie dans les bras de son partenaire lorsqu'ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, l'odeur naturelle boisée qu'elle appréciait tant en lui quand elle avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Le rythme constant du battement de son cœur sous sa main qu'elle avait posé contre sa poitrine, qui ressemblait à une berceuse de l'amour à son oreille.

Quand ils étaient sur le balcon, elle avait vu qu'il était contrarié qu'elle avait pleuré, il lui avait parlé mais sa seul réponse avait été de l'embrasser doucement, puis ils s'étaient fixés un instant. Ensuite Oliver avait placé un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il avait placé son autre bras sur l'arrière de sa tête. Elle avait passé à son tour un bras autour de son cou et avait posé sa main libre sur son dos. Soutenant son regard, il s'était avancé lentement et avait effleuré ses lèvres avec les siennes, alors il l'avait serrée étroitement contre son corps, de sorte qu'aucun espace était entre eux, et avait encore capturé ses lèvres douces.

La langue d'Oliver avait effleuré ses lèvres alors qu'il l'avait supplié d'entrer dans sa bouche chaude et humide, au moment où elle lui avait permis d'être à l'intérieur de sa bouche, leurs langues avaient dansé d'une manière qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux depuis le baiser dans les vestiaires. Il avait gémit doucement alors qu'elle avait gratté ses ongles sur ses cheveux court, Oliver avait enfoncé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Les yeux fermés, perdu dans l'odeur et le toucher de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Felicity avait oublié un instant qu'ils étaient dans cet hôtel pour une mission. Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie de ses baisers, de ses caresses sur sa peau, de son érection se frottant contre sa jambe.

Pendant un laps de temps elle était persuadée qu'il allait se lâcher et lui faire l'amour tous les deux enterrés dans leur passion, leur désir l'un pour l'autre, mais Oliver s'était détaché lui prouvant une fois de plus qu'il était un homme parfait. Il s'en voulait d'être dans ce lit avec la petite amie de son frère, il avait l'impression de le trahir prenant ce qu'il désirait tant, alors il lui avait demandé, plutôt supplié de mettre un terme à cette torture.

Donc elle avait exécuté le plan, avait ondulé son corps imitant les gestes de va et vient lorsque deux personnes s'unissent, puis après quelques minutes, avait poussé un petit cri pour imiter un orgasme. Mais au fond d'elle, son cœur avait mal à cause de la douleur dans laquelle elle avait amené son partenaire, elle l'aimait, voulu lui prouver, néanmoins il avait un code qu'il ne voulait pas casser. Ne pas prendre la copine de son frère.

Felicity ferma les yeux pour arrêter de penser à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en sortant cette nuit-là avec Johanna il y a un mois et avait anéanti ses chances d'être heureuse avec Oliver. Elle fut réveillée par des coups à la porte, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte à son meilleur ami Curtis. Quand il la regarda il comprit tout de suite que la mission n'avait pas dû se passer comme l'avait espéré son amie.

"Bonjour ma grande. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si englouti dans les remords et les reproches Felicity"

"Tu peux évaluer ma situation mentale juste en me regardant deux secondes Curtis. Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait un cursus en psychologie au MIT" dit-elle sarcastiquement

"La mission a dû être horrible si tu commences à parler méchamment à tes amis" répondit-il durement n'appréciant pas le ton de Felicity.

Elle lui avait demandé de venir, il était là devant elle, mais ne recevait que des pics de sa part. Il pourrait partir et la laisser se débrouiller, mais Felicity avait toujours été présente dans sa vie, surtout lorsqu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami David dans un accident de moto. Il devait l'aider à se sentir mieux, sinon elle se noierait dans la douleur, la tristesse, la dépression et ne retrouverait jamais l'horizon pour continuer sa vie. Il s'assit sur le canapé auprès d'elle.

"Je suis désolée Curtis je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec toi"

"Explique-moi ce qui est arrivé Felicity" dit-il lui prenant la main

"Pendant notre mission, nous devions faire croire que nous avions des relations sexuelles car le tordu que l'on devait appréhender n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de filmer ses victimes faisant l'amour"

"Donc tu es en train de m'expliquer que tu as couché avec Oliver !"

"Non ! Nous avons simulé l'acte. Mais je voulais qu'Oliver me fasse l'amour réellement, et pendant un instant il n'a plus pensé à rien et nous étions dans notre bulle, c'était magique Curtis"

"Laisse-moi continuer. Il a réalisé ce qu'il faisait et n'a pas pu continuer"

"Tu devrais vraiment changer de carrière et devenir psychologue Curtis" dit-elle avec un léger sourire "Du fait que je suis avec Tommy il n'a pas voulu trahir son frère, donc nous avons feint de faire l'amour."

"As-tu pu au moins lui annoncer que tu es amoureuse de lui ?" demanda son ami

"Il ne m'a pas laissé placer un seul mots. Tu aurais dû voir son regard de souffrance Curtis, cela m'a brisé le cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de coucher avec moi sans blesser Tommy."

"C'est compréhensible avec leur passé commun. Tommy a perdu ses parents à un jeune âge, puis ils ont perdu les parents d'Oliver et ensuite sa fiancée qui était aussi la meilleur amie de ton partenaire."

Felicity le regarda étonné de tout ce dont Curtis était au courant, elle ne lui avait parlé que de la mort de Laurel, rien de plus, elle ne connaissait rien d'autre de la vie de son partenaire ou bien de Tommy.

"Ne me regarde pas de façon si étonné Felicity j'ai fait des recherches approfondies dans le web noir depuis la dernière fois."

"Raconte-moi ce que tu as trouvé sur leur passé"

"Après le décès du patriarche Queen il y a eu un scandale car il avait été trouvé mort dans le lit de sa maîtresse, puis Moira Queen a été assassinée. Oliver a tout fait pour sauver la société de la famille, celle qui a été rachetée par Ray, mais il n'avait pas le sens des affaires donc il a dû s'en séparer. Il a tout perdu, et il s'est retrouvé seul. Tommy est parti avec Laurel, Thea Queen a quitté le pays"

"Pourquoi Oliver ne veut pas alors un peu de bonheur dans sa vie, mais souhaite que Tommy en ai toujours ?"

"Je pense qu'Oliver pense que son frère mérite plus le bonheur que lui. Le destin lui a pris une fois en enlevant sa fiancée. Oliver ne veut pas lui retirer celui qu'il a retrouvé avec toi"

"Mais lui aussi a le droit au bonheur non ! Je veux dire pendant que Tommy était avec Laurel à Chicago, Oliver était tout seul ici car il a tout sacrifié pour sa famille"

"Il doit penser que c'est sa responsabilité en étant le grand frère. Son bonheur, sa vie passe après ceux des personnes qu'il aime. Dans ce cas ce sera Thea et Tommy"

"Tu as tout à fait raison Curtis. C'est exactement le raisonnement dans sa tête"

"Je n'essaie pas de l'analyser, je ne suis pas psychologue. J'émet une théorie"

"Ce matin Diggle m'a appris qu'à partir de demain je travaillerai avec René Ramirez car Oliver lui a demandé de ne plus travailler avec moi"

"Te connaissant tu as dû partir le voir et réclamer des réponses"

"Il m'aime mais ne peut pas être en relation avec moi car le bonheur de Tommy passe avant ce qu'il souhaite"

« Je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Que vas-tu faire ? »

Felicity expliqua à Curtis qu'elle était partie voir Tommy après sa discussion avec Oliver, qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui mais qu'elle était dans l'impossibilité de continuer une relation, jouant avec ses sentiments. Curtis la félicita d'avoir pris cette décision mais réalisa qu'elle n'avait surement pas put lui parler réellement quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait accepté de partir en week-end avec lui sans s'en rendre compte.

Qu'elle se retrouvait au pied du mur à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Tommy car elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le quitter car Oliver lui en voudrait si elle faisait souffrir son frère. Il avait déjà menacé de démissionner si elle n'acceptait pas le changement de partenaire, elle ne se sentait pas apte à vivre sa vie sans lui à ses côtés, elle n'était pas capable de passer ses journées sans le voir, même de loin.

Felicity s'allongea de nouveau lui demandant de bien vouloir rester ce soir avec elle, elle se sentait dans l'incapacité d'être seul cette nuit. Il s'installa sur le canapé, alluma la télévision pour qu'ils puissent regarder Stargate SG1, une série qu'ils avaient appris a aimé au MIT pendant leurs études. Curtis arrêta de regarder la série à un moment, il pensa que la situation de son amie était devenue trop compliquée à ce jour, il devait trouver une solution avant que les trois personnes concernées ne souffrent trop et qu'il y ait aucune chance de réparer les choses.

 **#####################################################**

Oliver arriva chez lui complètement vidé par tout ce qui était arrivé depuis deux jours. La concentration absolue qu'il avait dû faire preuve pour ne pas craquer et faire l'amour à Felicity, la bataille interne entre ce que son corps et son cœur souhaitaient et ce que sa tête lui dictait de faire.

Ensuite il y avait eu la tension lorsqu'il s'était battu contre les ravisseurs, sa poitrine devait avoir à présent quelques bleus, mais rien qui ne pourrait s'effacer un jour. Le sauvetage des femmes, les interrogatoires très longs pour prendre leur déclaration. Le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il s'était permis n'avait pas réussi à le reposer, trop de souvenirs passant dans sa tête. Sa décision d'arrêter son partenariat avec la femme qui avait su lui faire battre le cœur de nouveau et qui lui avait montré une autre façon de travailler.

La conversation déchirante avec sa partenaire ce matin, d'errer sans but dans la ville sur sa moto sans s'arrêter, son rêve si réel qui l'avait laissé avec une envie qu'il ne pourrait jamais assouvir. Il savait que ce qui était arrivé durant cette mission n'arriverait plus, il avait fait le nécessaire mais il pensa de nouveau à la façon merveilleuse d'avoir pu la tenir dans ses bras pendant un instant. D'avoir pu l'embrasser comme il en avait rêvé tant de fois, au moins il avait des souvenirs, des sensations ancrés dans sa mémoire

Il décida que de faire du sport l'aiderait à canaliser toute la rage qui s'était emmagasinée à l'intérieur de lui, il savait qu'il devait tout évacuer avant de pouvoir faire de nouveau face à son frère, sinon il risquerait de prononcer des mots qui serait impossible à effacer. Il ne voulait pas perdre cet amour fraternel qu'il avait réussi à construire toute sa vie avec Tommy.

Il se changea, récupéra une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et se dirigea vers sa propre salle de sport qu'il avait fait construire dans la seconde chambre de l'appartement. Elle n'était pas aussi complète et parfaite que celle du poste de police mais cela l'aidait à garder la forme.

Avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la porte son téléphone se mit à sonner, il espérait que John n'avait pas changé d'avis et qu'il pourrait toujours avoir sa journée de repos, il avait besoin d'espace avant de pouvoir rentrer de nouveau au travail et voir Felicity avec son nouveau partenaire. Quand il vit l'identifiant, un sourire de joie apparue sur ses lèvres, il avait vraiment besoin d'entendre sa voix, mais une crainte aussi, il espérait que rien de mal ne lui était arrivé.

"Bonjour Oliver" dit la voix douce

"Bonjour Speedy. Comment vas-tu depuis quatre jours que je t'ai quitté ?"

"Je vais bien grand frère. Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas de souci"

"Bon ! Je suis content, j'ai reçu assez de mauvaises nouvelles comme cela" dit-il

"Des mauvaises nouvelles ? Tu as des problèmes Oliver ?"

"Non Thea, il n'y a rien de grave. Alors dis-moi ce que me vaut cet appel petite sœur ?"

"Je suis à Starling City, je suis chez Tommy"

"Que fais-tu en ville ? Pourquoi m'en as-tu pas parlé quand j'étais à Londres avec toi ?"

"J'ai reçu l'appel de Mr Andrews, l'avocat de papa et maman le lendemain de ton départ. Il y a une lettre scellée qui m'attend dans son bureau."

"Je ne suis pas au courant, il ne m'a rien dit. Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi chez l'avocat ?"

"Non c'est bon Oliver, Tommy s'est proposé de m'accompagner demain, mais je te tiendrai au courant"

"C'est bien comme cela tu peux passer du temps avec lui. C'est à son tour de te supporter plusieurs jours" dit-il en rigolant.

Oliver aimait énormément sa sœur, elle était tout ce qui lui restait d'une famille, avec Tommy bien sûr, il chérissait leur lien familiale soudé entre eux trois et il ferait tout pour que rien ne puisse les séparer. Cela faisait un an que Tommy avait été adopté par ses parents lorsque Thea était venue au monde, du moment où il l'avait vu à l'hôpital Oliver s'était promis de toujours la protéger, de devenir le meilleur frère qu'elle ne pourrait demander, d'essayer de ne jamais la décevoir. La plupart du temps il avait réussi à tenir ses promesses à lui-même, à part la fois où il aurait dû partir au zoo avec elle quand elle avait dix ans.

Il devait passer la journée avec sa sœur mais avait reçu l'appel des sœurs Hanson qui lui proposait de passer la journée à lui montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec leur corps pour lui donner le plus de plaisir. Sans prévenir personne il était parti les rejoindre sans penser aux conséquences qu'il provoquait. Thea avait attendu Oliver dans sa chambre durant deux heures alors que lui s'amusait dans une chambre d'hôtel. Si Tommy n'avait pas trouvé leur sœur en pleurs, elle aurait pu rester comme cela toute la journée. C'était lui qui l'avait emmené au zoo pour la consoler alors qu'il était censé avoir son premier rendez-vous en amoureux avec Laurel, mais il l'avait prévenu qu'il était désolé mais que Thea passait avant tout le reste.

Quand Oliver repensait à cette journée maintenant, il réalisa que la jeune femme avait dû tomber encore plus amoureuse de son frère à ce moment, elle les avait même accompagnés étant fière d'avoir un tel petit ami.

Lorsqu'Oliver était rentré chez lui le soir, épuisé par la journée de sexe qu'il avait eu, il ne s'attendait pas à être bousculé par Tommy à son arrivée, lui criant dessus que Thea passait avant son plaisir personnel et que des fois il devrait penser avec sa tête au lieu de ce qui se trouvait dans son pantalon. Il s'était excusé auprès de sa sœur, mais la petite fille était trop en colère contre lui, elle lui avait avoué que Tommy était son frère préféré, elle lui avait fait la tête pendant une semaine ce qui l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir. A partir de ce jour-là il tint toujours ses promesses envers Thea, et devint le frère qu'elle avait voulu qu'il soit, ce fut la seule fois qu'il l'avait déçu, cela ne se reproduisit pas. Il fut sorti de son souvenir par la voix de sa sœur.

"Je ne sais pas si Tommy aura beaucoup de temps à me consacrer entre son travail et sa nouvelle petite amie"

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer mais n'en tint pas compte, il devait s'habituer à parler avec sa sœur de la femme dont leur frère était tombé amoureux, ce serait sa vie maintenant.

"Il me l'a présenté lorsque je suis revenu de mes vacances à Londres avec toi"

"Je n'ai pas eu la chance de la rencontrer encore. Mais je me doute que cela est très sérieux entre eux." répondit Thea

"Il a enfin repris goût à la vie, elle lui a fait retrouver le bonheur qu'il avait perdu" dit-il d'une voix faible

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme Oliver. Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

Oliver voulu lui avouer que ce qui le tracassait était que leur frère aimait la même femme que lui. Thea était au courant de son amour non partagé pour une femme de Starling City, mais il ne lui avait pas révélé son prénom ni qu'elle travaillait avec lui. Mais il préféra ce taire, sinon sa sœur voudrait tout savoir et arriverait à mettre les pieds dans le plat, ce qui amènerait Tommy à apprendre qu'il était fou amoureux de sa partenaire qui était sa petite amie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Speedy, je suis juste très fatigué. Je viens de finir une mission assez difficile à gérer."

Thea connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir quand il lui mentait, de plus elle savait qu'il avait un problème amoureux avec une femme qui résidait ici. Elle avait même expliqué à son fiancé Roy qu'elle ferait tout pour trouver cette femme durant son séjour pour lui dire sa façon de penser à faire souffrir son frère qu'elle aimait énormément.

Après la débâcle du zoo pour ses dix ans, Oliver avait été présent dans sa vie à chaque moment important, il n'avait loupé aucune représentation qu'elle pourrait faire à l'école, l'emmenait au parc, au zoo, à l'aquarium dès qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle l'avait même entendu plusieurs fois annuler des rendez-vous avec des filles pour passer du temps avec sa petite sœur. Thea était fière d'avoir Tommy et Oliver comme frères, elle ne laisserait jamais personne leur briser le cœur.

"As-tu réussi à parler à la femme pour qui tu as des sentiments ?" demanda Thea

"J'ai eu l'opportunité de lui parler mais j'ai appris qu'elle a quelqu'un qu'elle aime dans sa vie, donc comme tu peux voir rien n'arrivera entre nous."

"Je suis sincèrement désolée Oliver, je sais que tu espérais vraiment qu'elle puisse ressentir les mêmes sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle"

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ma vie personnelle Thea. Ce qui m'importe le plus c'est que mon frère et ma sœur soient amoureux, que votre vie soit remplis de bonheur, cela me suffit pour être heureux"

Thea n'était pas d'accord avec son raisonnement, elle pensait qu'Oliver s'était assez sacrifié pour eux, en essayant de sauver la société en premier pour qu'ils soient à l'abri du besoin, mais malheureusement il n'était pas fait pour les affaires. Puis en vendant tous les biens de leurs parents et leur donnant l'argent pour qu'ils finissent leurs études, vivent facilement, alors que lui n'avait rien et était seul. Elle remerciait le destin d'avoir mis John Diggle sur la route de son frère, il lui avait donné un but, un emploi pour subvenir à ses besoins. Elle ne voulut pas se disputer avec lui donc décida de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait découvert.

"Tu savais que Tommy allait partir quelques jours en France Oliver"

"Non il ne m'a rien dit, mais j'étais en mission sans contact donc je pense qu'il me l'aurait dit dès que je l'aurais appelé"

"Il a proposé à sa petite amie de partir en week-end dans deux jours, je trouve cela si romantique" déclara Thea

Oliver serra le téléphone dans sa main, il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour accepter facilement la relation entre Tommy et Felicity. La rage le consumait de plus en plus, il sentait ses muscles se contracter par la force de la colère contre l'injustice de la situation.

"Je pense qu'il a prévu ce week-end pour la demander en mariage, je suis tombée accidentellement sur la bague qui est nichée dans sa table de nuit" répondit Thea sans se rendre compte qu'elle enfonçait la flèche plus profondément dans le cœur de son frère.

Oliver se sentit vaciller par le choc de la nouvelle et s'agrippa à la table qui se trouvait en face de lui, ses mains tremblaient de rage, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il voulait lâcher le téléphone et tout casser dans son appartement. Felicity allait devenir sa belle-sœur bientôt, il avait mis un terme à leur partenariat pour ne plus être auprès d'elle si souvent. Mais le destin avait décidé qu'elle devait faire partie de sa vie entièrement en rentrant dans sa famille, en épousant Tommy.

Il devait trouver une solution pour finir la conversation sans que sa sœur ne se doute de sa douleur, elle comprendrait tout de suite que ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre le dérangeait plus que ça ne le devrait. Il prit quelques souffles profonds, lui proposa de se voir demain pour le déjeuner, l'embrassa très fort puis raccrocha le combiné.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa salle de sport, retira son t-shirt le lançant dans la pièce puis commença à taper encore et encore sur le sac de boxe. Des images d'un futur qui arriverait plus tôt que prévu passèrent devant ses yeux pendant que ses poings frappaient l'objet inanimé devant lui qui permettait à sa rage de s'évacuer. Il vit Felicity avançant vers Tommy dans une robe de mariée magnifique, il les vit s'embrasser pour sceller leur union.

Ensuite il eut une image de sa partenaire enceinte avec un Tommy heureux qui la tenait dans ses bras caressant son ventre rond. A chaque futur passage de la vie de son frère avec Felicity devant ses yeux, Oliver frappa encore plus fort le sac de boxe, ses muscles s'étiraient, ses poings commençaient à saigner, mais il ne faisait pas attention à la douleur car celle de son cœur était beaucoup plus imposante.

De les voir s'embrasser dans l'appartement de Tommy, de savoir qu'ils faisaient l'amour, que son frère avait la chance d'être avec elle avait déjà bien abîmé son cœur endolori, mais cette nouvelle que Thea venait de lui annoncer atteignait un niveau de souffrance qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Il hurla un son de douleur qui lui brûla la gorge, il continua à frapper de plus en plus fort, à un moment le sac qui ne supporta plus ce qu'il lui infligea éclata par la force de ses coups. Oliver s'écroula à terre déstabilisé de ne plus avoir de pression devant lui à se raccrocher.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la femme qu'il aimait soit avec son frère ? Qu'avait-il fait dans son passé pour subir une telle souffrance aujourd'hui ? Oliver n'eut même pas le courage de se lever pour aller nettoyer les plaies sur ses mains, il était vidé. La rage fit place à une tristesse infinie et sans s'en rendre compte les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, par la fatigue, par le stress, par la douleur qu'il venait d'infliger à son corps.

Il avait pensé être chanceux de ne pas être mort par la balle qui l'avait touché il y a plusieurs mois, mais il pensa à présent que cela aurait peut-être été mieux. Au moins il aurait évité d'être dans cet endroit où il avait l'impression d'avoir élu domicile depuis son retour de Londres...En enfer.

 **Quels sont vos pensées par rapport à ce chapitre ? A vos claviers pour vos réactions. La suite vendredi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nous voici avec le prochain chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier, je sais que vous trouvez que cela est dur pour Oliver mais tout va bien bientôt changer pour lui...Mais pas de ce chapitre malheureusement. Encore cinq chapitres à l'histoire.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son aide**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **################################**

Thea posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit près du lit et pensa à sa conversation avec Oliver, elle sentait qu'elle manquait une chose essentiel, il avait paru si bizarre au téléphone, elle l'avait senti stressé, en colère aussi même si il essayait de le cacher. Pendant le mois qu'il avait été à Londres elle l'avait trouvé un peu triste mais avec une lueur d'espoir dans son regard lorsqu'il parlait de la femme dont il était amoureux. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait plus senti cette espoir dans sa voix, il était résigné à laisser cette jeune femme vivre sa vie avec l'homme avec qui elle avait une relation.

Puis d'un coup, une lumière s'éclaira dans la tête de Thea, il y a un mois Oliver avait de l'espoir pour une future relation mais plus maintenant. Il y a un mois Tommy rencontrait la femme qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, elle réalisa que cela serait vraiment possible que la jeune femme que ses deux frères aimaient soit la même. Elle avait tout de même un problème pour valider sa théorie, elle ne connaissait pas le prénom de la petite amie de Tommy, ni celle de la femme qu'Oliver convoitait. Mais son frère avait pas mal parlé avec Walter qui était un grand ami de la famille, peut-être avait-il plus de renseignements à lui fournir.

Thea appela alors l'homme qui lui avait offert un toit et une famille après la mort de ses parents, Walter avait une place importante dans sa vie et son cœur. Dès qu'elle put l'avoir en ligne, elle le prévint d'abord qu'elle était bien arrivée et que ses frères allaient très bien. Ensuite elle lui posa des questions pour savoir s'il avait parlé avec son frère de sa vie amoureuse. Walter n'avait pas beaucoup de réponses car Oliver était très renfermé mais il put lui apprendre que son frère était surement amoureux de sa partenaire car il avait parlé d'elle avec lui pendant des heures.

Expliquant que si elle avait fini son cursus au MIT, leur père se serait battu pour l'embaucher tellement elle était intelligente. Walter expliqua à Thea qu'aucun homme ne peut parler d'une femme avec tant de fierté dans la voix, comme l'avait fait Oliver, sans ressentir des sentiments très forts à son sujet. Thea continua à parler à son ami pendant plusieurs minutes le remerciant pour les informations, puis le quitta lui faisant promettre d'embrasser sa femme pour elle.

Elle raccrocha pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et constata que ses doutes étaient fondées, Thea était persuadée que Tommy et Oliver aimaient la même femme. Cela donnait aussi beaucoup de sens sur le tempérament d'Oliver au téléphone, au son de sa voix triste lorsqu'elle lui apprit pour le week-end en amoureux que Tommy avait prévu de faire. Elle était cependant sûre d'une chose, Tommy n'était au courant de rien, elle pourrait se taire, mais voulu comprendre pourquoi Oliver ne souhaitait pas se battre pour récupérer la jeune femme.

Puis maintenant elle était encore plus intriguée et voulait à tout prix connaître celle qui avait réussi à faire battre le cœur de ses deux frères à nouveau. Elle décida de sonder Tommy d'abord, elle s'occuperait d'Oliver après. Elle quitta sa chambre puis vint rejoindre son frère qui se trouvait dans le salon regardant une série avec un super héros avec des flèches sur Netflix.

"Tu n'es pas de garde cette nuit Tommy ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

"Non j'ai deux nuits pour moi, j'aurais dû enchaîner trois gardes jusqu'au prochain week-end après cela mais comme j'ai posé des jours de congé pour partir dans deux jours je vais avoir une bonne semaine de repos" dit-il avec un sourire

"C'est bien pour moi, au moins je peux passer du temps avec toi les quelques jours que je suis à Starling"

"Tu as raison petite sœur, c'est vraiment géniale" dit-il l'embrassant sur la joue

"Je voulais savoir si tu avais rencontré la jeune femme dont Oliver est amoureux"

"Notre frère a une petite amie ?" demanda Tommy "Il ne m'en a pas parlé"

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était avec elle, juste qu'il est amoureux"

"Connaissant Oliver il pense qu'il ne la mérite pas et n'ose pas lui demander de sortir"

"En fait il m'a prévenu ce soir qu'il a appris récemment qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie"

"Oh ! Je suis triste pour lui, depuis que vos parents sont morts il n'a été avec personne."

"C'est parce qu'il s'est toujours occupé de nous, il souhaite que nous soyons heureux"

"C'est vrai que sans lui je ne serais pas là où je suis. Après la mort de Laurel je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire face sans votre aide"

"Nous t'aimons Tommy, tu es notre frère même si tu n'as pas notre sang, n'oublie jamais cela" dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras.

"Merci je vous aime aussi" dit-il embrassant la couronne de sa tête

"Tu sais pendant ses vacances à Londres, Oliver m'a parlé de sa partenaire. Une fille très intelligente paraît-il. Tu la connais"

"Si je la connais ! " répéta-t-il avec un sourire "Elle s'appelle Felicity et elle est ma petite amie"

"Penses-tu que la femme dont Oliver est amoureux est sa partenaire ?"

"Pourquoi penses-tu que Felicity est la femme qu'Oliver aimerait Thea ?" demanda-t-il commençant à se mettre en colère.

"Ne t'énerves pas s'il te plaît, ce n'est qu'une déduction que je fais. Walter m'a confiée qu'Oliver lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa partenaire avec des mots très élogieux. Il pense que quand un homme parle d'une femme de cette manière il est amoureux d'elle."

"Ce n'est pas possible" répondit-il en se levant "Je le savais, je l'ai vu dans son regard"

"De quoi parles-tu Tommy ?"

"Ils étaient en mission à l'hôtel où j'étais en séminaire, ils devaient se faire passer pour un couple de jeunes mariés. La façon dont Oliver regardait Felicity, ce n'était pas un jeu d'acteur pour lui"

"Tu l'as confronté"

"Bien évidemment ! Il m'a juré qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Mais il m'a menti" cria-t-il en tapant sur la table.

"Vous devriez parler Tommy savoir ce qu'il en est exactement"

"Tu as raison, tu vas m'aider. Tu vas l'inviter à venir ici et puis je le confronterai"

"Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que vous vous tapiez dessus. Je veux juste le meilleur pour vous deux. De plus tu devrais demander à ta petite amie ce qu'elle pense de tout cela" répondit Thea

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Tommy tout seul dans ses pensées sombres. Il avait eu raison depuis le début lorsqu'il les surveillait pendant cette mission, ce qu'il avait cru déceler dans les regards de son frère à l'encontre de Felicity n'avait pas été feint. Oliver n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder sa partenaire avec amour, son frère était amoureux de sa petite amie. Malheureusement la jeune femme avait été de dos donc il avait été dans l'incapacité de se rendre compte si Felicity partageait les mêmes sentiments envers Oliver.

Ce que Tommy ne comprenait pas était pourquoi son frère ne lui avait pas avoué ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il lui avait menti, lui jurant que sa partenaire n'était qu'une amie alors qu'il y a des années il lui avait promis de ne jamais lui mentir. Il avait un choix à faire, soit se battre avec Oliver pour avoir des sentiments pour Felicity et lui demander de ne pas essayer quelque chose envers elle. Soit aborder la situation d'une autre façon et comprendre pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, ni chercher à les séparer. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la cheminée et attrapa le cadre photo de Laurel qui y trônait, il avait posé l'image de l'amour de sa vie à cet endroit précis pour avoir toujours un œil sur elle de n'importe quelle partie de son appartement.

"Tu me manques tellement mon amour" dit-il tout en caressant le visage de sa fiancée sur le cadre.

Certains jours étaient plus difficile que d'autres à vivre sans elle, même si cela faisait trois ans déjà qu'elle l'avait quitté pour le paradis. Il l'avait aimé dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il n'avait jamais cessé depuis lors, encore à ce jour elle avait une place prédominante dans son cœur. Pendant longtemps il s'était demandé si un jour il pourrait de nouveau ressentir des sentiments aussi fort qu'il avait eu pour elle, pour une autre femme. Lorsqu'il se trouvait à Chicago il n'avait jamais essayé de séduire dans un bar, à part son travail rien ne comptait, il n'avait aucune envie d'embrasser ou de faire l'amour à une autre femme, Laurel étant toujours, même décédée l'unique amour de sa vie.

Puis il avait rencontré Felicity, il avait de nouveau senti cette sensation dans sa poitrine qui n'avait plus fait d'apparition depuis le départ de sa fiancée. Il adorait leurs moments passés ensemble qui étaient fabuleux, mais il constata aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas à se glisser entièrement dans la relation. Il appréciait être en sa compagnie, néanmoins il prit conscience que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Laurel lorsqu'ils passaient leurs temps ensemble, il n'était pas encore amoureux de Felicity.

Ce constat fit disparaître la colère qu'il avait ressentie contre Oliver, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir menti car lui-même induisait en erreur son frère en présumant qu'il aimait la femme qui était sa partenaire. Il décida qu'il devait parler à Thea, ensemble ils devaient connaître les réels sentiments d'Oliver pour Felicity, étant curieuse elle pourrait amorcer la discussion qui amènerait à savoir pourquoi son frère n'était pas avec la femme qu'il aimait.

 **###############################**

Oliver resta plusieurs minutes assis sur le sol de sa salle de sport, les larmes s'étaient taries mais la douleur dans ses muscles et sa poitrine était toujours présente. Il s'en voulu d'avoir craqué comme cela, ce n'était pas son genre de pleurer, de se laisser aller à ce point, mais l'enchaînement des évènements, la réalisation que rien n'arriverait avec Felicity, la pensée d'un futur entre elle et son frère avait entrainé sa descente aux enfers, l'explosion de sa rage. Il sentit ses jointures piquer, il regarda ses mains et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait vraiment pas retenu ses coups, il réalisa qu'il devrait apprendre à canaliser ses sentiments en présence de Tommy et Felicity dans l'avenir.

En partant dans la salle de bain pour se soigner, son téléphone sonna de nouveau, il put constater que c'était encore une fois sa petite sœur, il pensa qu'elle devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Il fit tout son possible en répondant à l'appel qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre son désarroi face à la situation, que l'annonce qu'elle lui avait faîte il y a une heure ne le touchait pas. Quand elle lui demanda de bien vouloir venir déjeuner ce soir avec elle chez Tommy, il refusa, pas encore prêt à se retrouver en face de son frère. Elle lui proposa alors le lendemain midi, il refusa de nouveau mais Thea lui assura que leur frère travaillerait, donc ils ne seraient que tous les deux.

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée, il partit soigner ses jointures, puis prit une bonne douche pour effacer la douleur de ses muscles qu'il avait mal traités dans la salle de sport. Il passa le reste de la journée à flâner dans son loft, regardant des matches de base-ball évitant de trop penser au fait qu'il n'aura jamais la chance d'être heureux avec l'amour de sa vie.

Le lendemain il partit travailler avec un cœur lourd sachant qu'il n'était plus en partenariat avec Felicity, il en avait fait la demande il était conscient que de ne plus travailler avec elle était uniquement sa faute, mais cela serait dur dans les premiers temps de ne plus pouvoir veiller sur la femme qui possédait son cœur. Il savait qu'il serait stressé au début de ne plus être présent pour la protéger au moindre problème, surtout qu'il connaissait la réputation de René dans le travail. Il était un très bon flic mais qui agissait avant de réfléchir et souvent cela portait préjudice à la mission, à la planque, à l'arrestation, il avait déjà reçu un blâme pour arrestation abusive, il aurait préféré que Felicity soit avec un autre policier.

Lorsqu'il arriva au poste de police il croisa en rentrant Felicity et René qui partaient pour une patrouille, il put remarquer une grande tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme en la regardant et s'en voulu de la faire souffrir de cette façon, mais il pensait que cela serait mieux pour eux de ne plus travailler ensemble. Il s'assit à son bureau et s'occupa des dossiers en attente qui avaient été mis de côté pendant leur mission, deux heures plus tard il entendit plusieurs voix s'intensifier dans la salle, il leva la tête et put voir un regroupement de ses collègues vers la porte d'entrée.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers le hall et put apercevoir ce qui était arrivé. René était à genoux sur le dos d'un suspect lui retirant le couteau avec du sang qu'il tenait dans la main, un autre collègue l'aidant à mettre les menottes à l'homme qui se débattait. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête il vit Felicity qui se tenait le bras, il remarqua tout de suite le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts, une rage incontrôlable s'empara de lui. Au moment où Ramirez souleva le suspect Oliver se jeta sur lui et lui asséna des coups de poing dans le visage pour avoir blessé sa collègue, il fut retenu rapidement par Diggle qui était sorti de son bureau en entendant les bruits de hurlements. Il demanda à une policière d'emmener Felicity à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner et amena Oliver dans son bureau pour qu'il puisse se calmer.

"Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris là-bas Oliver ?" hurla son capitaine

"Il l'a blessé ! Cette ordure a osé lui donner un coup de couteau" cria-t-il à son tour

"Ce n'est plus ton problème à ce que je sache, vous n'êtes plus partenaire"

"Ramirez n'a pas su la protéger, tu aurais dû la mettre avec quelqu'un d'autres de plus compétent" répondit Oliver regardant le hall du poste par les fenêtres du bureau.

"La plupart des policiers ont déjà des partenaires Oliver. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée tu n'aurais pas dû la repousser"

"Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait John"

"Ce que je sais est que tu es amoureux de cette femme mais pense que tu ne la mérites pas, qu'elle est mieux avec ton frère. Mais tu as tort, tu as ..."

"Il va la demander en mariage ce week-end" le coupa Oliver "Ils s'aiment, je ne détruirais jamais leur bonheur"

"Quand j'ai croisé Felicity ce matin elle ne m'a pas paru comme une femme si heureuse Oliver."

"Il n'y a pas d'autres choix à faire John. Je ne changerai pas d'avis à ce sujet mais s'il te plaît remplace son partenaire"

Oliver quitta le bureau sans laisser la chance à son capitaine et ami de finir leur conversation. Il retourna à son bureau regardant plusieurs fois vers le couloir où avait disparu Felicity souhaitant s'enquérir de sa santé. Lorsque René passa à côté de lui il l'arrêta pour lui demander des nouvelles de la jeune femme, son collègue lui expliqua que la coupure n'était que superficiel mais qu'elle était rentrée chez elle pour se reposer. Il fut soulagée et se concentra de nouveau sur ses dossiers jusqu'à l'heure de partir pour son repas avec Thea.

A midi Oliver arriva chez son frère pour passer du temps avec sa sœur, il espéra qu'elle ne lui parle pas de la femme qu'il aimait ou bien du week-end que Tommy et Felicity avait prévu du passer ensemble en amoureux avec une demande en mariage à la clé. Il prit plusieurs souffles puis sonna attendant qu'elle lui ouvre ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes après.

"Salut grand frère adoré, tu m'as manqué" dit-elle en l'attrapant par le cou

"Nous avons passé une mois entier ensemble Speedy, cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis revenu" dit-il avec un sourire la serrant contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux.

Pendant qu'elle refermait la porte il s'avança dans le salon où il put apercevoir une table dressée, quand il vit trois assiettes il réalisa qu'il s'était fait duper par sa sœur et ne fut pas vraiment content, il ne voulut pas se retrouver avec son frère aussi rapidement.

"Salut Oliver" dit Tommy sortant de sa chambre "Cela ne te dérange pas que je sois présent pour le repas."

"Pas du tout Tommy" mentit Oliver serrant les poings "Nous allons pouvoir profiter de notre sœur ensemble."

"Tu as raison mon frère, cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de repas en famille" répondit Tommy en souriant.

Il partit dans la cuisine pour finaliser le repas, tout en regardant Oliver et Thea se placer à table, il remarqua le regard dur que son frère envoya à Thea qui ne tint pas compte de sa mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient décidé hier soir de faire parler subtilement Oliver sur ses sentiments envers Felicity, ils savaient que si ils le brusquaient il quitterait l'appartement avant même d'avoir les réponses à leurs questions. Pendant un instant le silence s'installa entre les frères et sœur puis Tommy se décida à lancer une conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

"Thea tu m'as parlé de ton fiancé mais n'a pas encore discuté de tes études de stylisme"

"Oliver ne t'a pas donné des nouvelles sur mes études lorsque vous avez dinez avec ta petite amie"

"Oh tu sais, j'ai surtout souhaité lui parler de ma rencontre avec Felicity" répondit Tommy.

"Te connaissant cela a dû prendre toute la soirée pour discuter d'une telle nouveauté dans ta vie"

"Tu n'as pas idée, Felicity est tellement merveilleuse dans tous les domaines, sa beauté est à couper le souffle aussi donc c'est facile de ne parler que d'elle" répondit-il en apportant le plat de pâtes aux fromages qu'il avait préparé.

"Alors tu es comme ton frère qui n'a pas arrêté de parler de la femme dont il est amoureux lorsqu'il est venu à Londres."

Oliver leva la tête d'un coup dès qu'il entendit son prénom, il avait essayé de contrôler son envie de dire encore plus de belles choses sur sa partenaire à sa sœur au moment où Tommy parlait de ses qualités. Il avait évité le regard de Tommy lorsqu'il s'était approché de la table et avait espéré qu'ils parleraient uniquement de la vie de Thea à Londres. Pas de chance se dit-il quand il entendit prononcer ces mots.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie Oliver. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas encore présenté ? Je l'ai bien fait avec ma petite amie"

"Cela n'a pas autant d'importance que pour toi Tommy. Puis l'histoire s'est terminée avant qu'elle ne commence donc pas besoin de te la présenter" répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

"Je n'aurais pas pensé à cela quand tu m'en as parlé pendant tes vacances" dit Thea sachant qu'Oliver ne souhaitait pas que Tommy connaisse la vérité.

Oliver lui lança un regard noir pour lui demander de se taire, il ne voulait pas que son frère apprenne que la femme qu'il aimait était celle pour qui il avait des sentiments forts, la première depuis la perte de Laurel. Sachant que son frère têtu ne lâcherait pas si facilement le morceau, il n'était pas policier pour rien, Thea décida d'utiliser une autre tactique qu'elle avait beaucoup utilisé sur ses frères pendant qu'elle était jeune, leur faire croire qu'elle lâchait l'affaire pour revenir en force après.

"Je ne t'ai pas raconté Tommy comment j'ai rencontré mon fiancé" dit-elle

Son frère lui répondit que non, alors la jeune femme partit dans son explication quand elle avait fait réparer sa voiture et qu'elle avait rencontré Roy. Oliver n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille connaissant déjà l'histoire, il était content que sa sœur avait arrêté le sujet sur Felicity, Tommy ne devait jamais apprendre la vérité. Pendant au moins dix minutes Thea raconta son histoire sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans les premiers moments de sa rencontre, comment elle avait su qu'il était l'homme qu'elle attendait.

"C'était exactement pareil avec la partenaire d'Oliver, dès que j'ai rencontré Felicity j'ai été subjugué" dit Tommy

"La partenaire de notre frère est ta petite amie ?" Thea fit l'incrédule

"Et oui ! C'est fou n'est-ce pas mon frère ?"

"Le monde est petit...un milliard de personnes sur la terre et tu es tombé sur la femme que...qui t'étais destiné" finit-il

"Vous parlez bien de la femme dont tu as fait un éloge magistral à Walter ?"

« Oui exactement » dit-il durement à sa sœur lui faisant comprendre pas la même occasion de fermer sa bouche.

"Mais attends !" Thea mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour faire semblant de réfléchir "La femme dont tu es amoureux est-elle ta partenaire aussi ? Je demande car quand j'y pense toutes les qualités que tu as décrites à Walter sur ta partenaire sont les même dont tu m'as parlé sur la femme que tu aimes comme un fou et que tu as attendu toute ta vie"

Le silence apparut brusquement dans la pièce, Tommy regarda son frère, qui lui, avait posé ses coudes sur la table et la tête dans ses mains quand sa sœur avait énoncé les mots qu'il avait à tout prix voulu qu'elle n'exprime pas. Thea arrêta complément de parler et sentit une grande tension d'un seul coup. Peut-être aurait-elle dû manipuler cela autrement ?

Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas être l'instigatrice d'une grande bagarre entre ses deux frères. Tommy lui avait expliqué hier soir qu'il avait réalisé qu'il appréciait énormément Felicity mais n'était pas encore arrivé au point d'en être fou amoureux.

Mais avant de demander à la jeune femme quel était ses sentiments envers son frère il devait réussir à savoir pourquoi Oliver ne se battait pas pour être avec elle. Mais pour cela il devait lui faire croire qu'il aimait la jeune femme et avait l'intention de continuer une relation avec elle. Oliver se sentant vraiment très mal à l'aise à présent, souffla un bon coup, puis commença à se lever prêt à partir mais fut arrêté par les mots de son frère et surtout le ton dur de sa voix

« Tu ne pars pas d'ici avant de m'avoir expliqué »

Oliver s'assit de nouveau doucement sur la chaise, leva ensuite son regard vers son frère prêt à en découdre avec lui mais voulant aussi le rassurer que jamais il ne lui prendrait sa petite amie, son bonheur était sa priorité. Il vit Thea se lever et quitter la pièce pour les laisser seul.

"Tommy écoute..."

Lorsque son frère le regarda Oliver pensa voir de la rage dans son regard, comme pour lui quand il avait appris hier soir la demande en mariage, mais ce qu'il vit n'avait rien à voir avec de la haine, mais plutôt de l'incompréhension ce qui l'étonna bien sûr. Il s'attendait déjà à recevoir un nouveau coup de poing dans le visage semblable à celui pendant la mission.

"Est-ce que la théorie de Thea est la bonne ?"

"Tu sais comment est notre sœur elle extrapole. Puis j'ai déjà répondu à ta question hier, Felicity est juste une amie"

"Je ne te crois pas Oliver ! Tu ne m'a jamais menti, ne commence pas aujourd'hui s'il te plaît. Répond-moi honnêtement. Felicity est-elle la femme dont tu es amoureux ?"

Oliver n'osa pas répondre, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Tommy mais son frère avait aussi raison, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Même ce jour fatidique, quand le médecin était arrivé dans la chambre de Laurel pendant que son frère était parti chercher des cafés et qu'il lui avait annoncé que Laurel ne survivrait pas, qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre.

Quand Tommy était revenu, l'homme sortait de la chambre, il demanda à Oliver quelles étaient les nouvelles, si Laurel allait s'en sortir, quand il voulut lui mentir, Tommy le supplia de lui avouer la vérité et lui fit promettre de ne jamais lui mentir. A ce moment il ne savait pas comment lui avouer la vérité sans lui faire du mal malgré sa déclaration de ne jamais lui mentir.

"Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour moi Tommy. Elle est ma partenaire uniquement"

"Donc la femme que tu aimes n'est pas Felicity. Tu me dis qu'elles sont deux femmes différentes." déclara Tommy "Tu tiens ta promesse de ne jamais me mentir"

Oliver se sentit si mal, il savait que s'il confirmait ce que Tommy pensait et qu'il apprenait ensuite qu'il lui avait menti il risquerait de le perdre tout de même, son frère détestait les mensonges comme une belle jeune femme blonde. Si il était honnête, Tommy serait triste mais resterait à ses côtés et vivrait heureux avec celle qu'il aimait. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait perdu Felicity de toute façon, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre l'amour fraternelle de Tommy.

"Il n'y a jamais eu deux femmes, cela a toujours été ma partenaire. Je ressens des sentiments fort pour elle mais..."

"Je le savais, je l'ai compris quand je t'ai vu la regarder avec autant d'amour" répondit Tommy en se levant. "Et toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'elle n'était que ta partenaire alors que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis le début"

"Tu n'as rien à craindre Tommy rien n'arrivera entre elle et moi. Nous ne sommes même plus partenaires"

"Alors tu vas me regarder l'embrasser, la tenir dans mes bras quand nous aurons un repas de famille, ou bien un soir de temps en temps. Tu vas supporter de savoir que je lui fais l'amour toutes les nuits où elle sera présente dans mon appartement"

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse Tommy hein ?! Que je me batte contre toi pour son amour. Qu'il y ait un duel entre nous pour choisir qui sera avec elle comme dans l'ancien temps"

"Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas me battre avec mon propre frère. Mais j'essaie de me mettre à ta place dans cette situation. Quand je vous ai vu dans ce bar de l'hôtel, si près l'un de l'autre j'étais jaloux. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'es pas jaloux qu'elle soit avec moi ?"

"N'importe quel homme serait jaloux de toi d'être avec une femme si exceptionnelle que Felicity. Mais je ne vous séparerai pas car vous êtes ensemble"

Tommy fixa son frère intensément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le poussait à ne pas tout faire pour être avec Felicity. Il se rappela d'un moment dans sa jeunesse, lorsque Max Fuller un jeune de leur école avait essayé de séduire Laurel, il avait été si jaloux qu'il s'était battu avec l'autre garçon ne supportant pas qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur la fille dont il était amoureux. Bien sûr il ne souhaitait pas que son frère le roue de coups de poings l'informant de ne pas s'approcher de Felicity, mais qu'il l'assaille de mots virulents pour gagner la bataille du cœur de la jeune femme.

Il se rappela de la bague de fiançailles de Laurel qu'il gardait près de lui dans sa chambre, il ne pensait pas la donner à une autre femme car elle appartiendrait à jamais à sa fiancée décédée mais connaissant la curiosité de Thea surement l'avait-elle trouvée et en avait parlée à leur frère. De faire croire à Oliver qu'il voulait demander sa partenaire en mariage pourrait lui donner surement le coup de fouet tant souhaité.

"J'ai demandé à Felicity de partir avec moi dans deux jours pour Paris "

"Je suis au courant Thea m'en a parlé. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée" répondit Oliver serrant ses poings sur ses genoux sous la table.

"Je sais que tu vas me dire que je vais trop vite mais je vais la demander en mariage"

"Si tu penses qu'elle est celle qui peut te rendre aussi heureux que tu l'étais avec Laurel je te dis vas-y fonce"

Oliver savait que le jour du mariage serait très difficile à surmonter pour lui, mais Tommy était son frère, il devait être heureux de le voir épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait promis à Laurel qu'il ferait tout pour que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne reste pas célibataire, qu'il fasse sa vie avec une autre femme, qu'il ait des enfants et si c'était avec Felicity, et bien tant pis, le destin avait décidé que ce serait elle, il ne pouvait pas changer les choses.

"Donc tu n'accompliras rien de tordu pour nous séparer"

"Tu es mon frère Tommy jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Tu as une ton lot d'épreuves dans la vie, maintenant il est temps que les années futurs soient remplies de joie et de bonheur pour toi."

Oliver se leva de la table, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions, de parler de Felicity, du week-end en amoureux qu'elle allait passer avec son frère, des projets dans le futur qui se concrétiseraient trop rapidement, lui comprimait le cœur de douleurs intenses. Tommy regarda son frère se lever et put apercevoir ses yeux humides lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Oliver était vraiment têtu, il restait sur ses positions, il avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait une chose important, qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle pour comprendre pourquoi son frère se conduisait d'une façon si héroïque par rapport à la situation. Il devait lui dire qu'il pouvait avoir sa chance, qu'il ne ferait pas obstacle qu'il n'avait qu'à avouer à sa partenaire ses sentiments.

"Oliver je..."

"Je t'en prie Tommy arrêtons d'en parler. Si elle avait voulu être avec moi, elle ne serait pas sortie avec toi depuis ce soir-là dans le bar. Pour elle je ne suis qu'un ami, tu es l'homme dont elle est amoureuse."

"J'aimerais que tu me dises quand même ce que tu ressens face à cette situation Oliver"

"L'enfer Tommy. J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un gouffre dont je n'arrive pas à me sortir, mais je ne peux rien y faire car j'ai fait la pro..." il stoppa sa phrase.

Il réalisa qu'il avait failli avouer son secret, il ne devait pas avouer qu'il sacrifiait son propre bonheur pour sa promesse à Laurel. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit prêt à quitter l'appartement mais se retourna une dernière fois.

« Je te souhaite un très bon week-end et je sais que cela sera merveilleux, car avec elle tout devient sublime. Son prénom signifie bonheur cela signifie tout » dit-il en sentant la boule monter dans sa gorge.

"Oliver" cria Tommy

Mais son frère avait déjà quitté les lieux comme un éclair sans qu'il puisse lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec la jeune femme car il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il était susceptible de le faire.

 **Thea a été d'une grande aide pour Tommy, il a enfin compris qu'Oliver est amoureux de Felicity. Mais que va t-il se passer maintenant d'après vous. Laissez-moi vos impressions sur le chapitre et vos pensées sur ce qui pourrait arriver. A lundi pour la suite**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à vous toutes pour les commentaires, un peu en retard pour poster mais les vacances donc 4 enfants cela fait du boulot.**

 **Nous voici avec le chapitre 11 où la discussion entre Tommy et Felicity arrive...un nouvel arrivant sera présent dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci à ma merveilleuse beta Shinobu24**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **################################**

Felicity était rentrée chez elle après l'attaque du détenu sur elle lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au poste de police. Tout avait été si vite, elle était sortie de la voiture avec René qui tenait le suspect par le bras, il avait voulu le menotter mais c'était rendu compte qu'il avait laissé les menottes dans la voiture. Felicity lui avait proposé d'aller les récupérer mais Ramirez lui avait dit que le poste était juste devant qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Mais au moment de passer les portes, son partenaire avait dû tenir moins fermement le suspect, elle ne savait pas vraiment, tout ce qu'elle se rappela c'était la douleur dans son bras. Quand elle avait regardé René se battre avec l'individu, puis le pousser à terre, elle avait remarqué le couteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains, la fouille n'avait pas été fait très bien, son regard se dirigea ensuite sur son bras et elle put apercevoir le sang, elle commença à paniquer, elle détestait voir ce liquide rouge sortir de son corps, de tout autre corps en fait.

Felicity s'était dit à ce moment précis que cela ne serait jamais arrivé avec Oliver car il était très consciencieux dans son travail et effectuait toujours une double vérification de ceux qu'ils arrêtaient avant de les faire monter dans la voiture pour que rien n'arrive. René avait été trop pressé de retourner au poste qu'il avait négligé son travail et elle en payait le prix. Puis elle se souvint aussi de ce qui était arrivé ensuite, les hurlements d'Oliver, et les coups qu'il donnait au suspect, Diggle qui arriva pour le stopper. Elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement en pensant que même si ils n'étaient plus partenaires il la protégeait toujours.

Oliver lui manquait terriblement, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait pu sentir ses bras autour d'elle, ses baisers, ses caresses, ils avaient été si proches de faire l'amour, mais son partenaire ne voulait pas détruire sa relation avec son frère alors il avait tout stoppé. Quand elle s'était levée ce matin, cela avait été une torture d'aller travailler en sachant qu'il ne serait pas là à son bureau lui souriant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle avait aussi paniqué ayant été informé qu'elle travaillerait avec Ramirez, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance comme avec Oliver, et quand elle regarda son bras bandé, elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Première matinée de travail avec lui et déjà blessée, presque deux ans de travail avec Oliver et jamais une seule blessure.

Elle souhaita un instant avoir le pouvoir de repartir dans le passé et changer cette soirée où elle avait rencontré Tommy, tout serait si simple si ils n'étaient pas frères. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, elle devait tout dire à son petit ami, elle ne pouvait pas partir avec lui dans deux jours. Il voudrait lui faire l'amour mais pour elle cela serait impossible de le sentir sur elle, à l'intérieur d'elle, sentir ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche sur ses lèvres. A présent qu'elle avait compris ses sentiments à l'égard d'Oliver, d'avoir pu toucher un instant le bonheur d'être dans ses bras, l'embrassant passionnément elle ne voulait aucun autre homme que lui dans son lit.

Maintenant qu'elle avait l'après-midi, elle devait en finir rapidement, elle était consciente que son ancien partenaire lui en voudrait énormément, qu'il ne souhaiterait pas une relation avec elle, qu'il ne voudrait plus lui parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire croire à Tommy à une histoire qui n'existait pas. Elle se décida à l'appeler tout de suite pour lui demander de le voir rapidement, elle était prête à partir sur son lieu de travail et lui parler là-bas si il n'était pas chez lui, elle devait finir sa relation avec lui. Elle chercha son téléphone dans son sac et composa le numéro.

##########################

Thea n'entendant plus les voix de ses frères se décida à sortir de la chambre pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre entre eux. Elle aperçut Tommy toujours assit à la table, mais Oliver avait quitté l'appartement. Lorsque son frère l'entendit approcher il lui fit un petit sourire mais elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas heureux.

"Je vois qu'au moins vous ne vous êtes pas battu" dit Thea en souriant

"J'aurais surement perdu premièrement, avec tout le sport qu'il fait il m'aurait mis KO au premier round"

"Donc vous avez des sentiments pour la même femme tous les deux. Depuis que je suis petite je vous ai vu toujours tout faire ensemble, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous auriez été jusqu'à partager la même petite amie"

"Il n'y aura aucun partage car Oliver me laisse le champ libre avec la femme qu'il aime. Comment peut-il faire cela Speedy ?"

"Il tient sa promesse je pense" dit-elle dans ses pensées

"Quelle promesse ? De quoi parles-tu Thea ?"

"Je parle de la promesse qu'il a fait à Laurel avant qu'elle ne nous quitte Tommy"

"Mais j'étais à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin je les aurais entendu parler" répondit son frère décontenancé par ce qu'elle lui apprenait.

"A un certain moment tu es sorti pour passer un appel à sa sœur, c'est pendant cet espace de temps qu'ils ont parlé. N'oublie pas que j'étais présente dans ce fauteuil regardant le ciel implorant qu'elle ne nous quitte pas."

" Je sais petite sœur, on l'aimait tous. Je l'aime encore même après toutes ces années sans elle. Et elle me manque terriblement chaque jours qui passe » dit-il ses yeux devenant humide.

"Pendant que tu es parti, elle fit promettre à Oliver de tout faire pour que tu retrouves l'amour un jour, que tu fondes une famille. Elle souhaitait que tu sois heureux même si ce n'était pas avec elle" Thea essuya sa joue, une larme coulant sur son visage en repensant à Laurel.

"Et Oliver lui a promis qu'il s'en chargerait, qu'il veillerait sur moi toujours je n'en doute pas, j'ai tellement de chance d'avoir un frère si dévoué. Il lui a fait cette promesse sans savoir qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux d'une femme aussi merveilleuse que ma Laurel" répondit Tommy comprenant la logique de son frère.

"De retour de Londres il avait l'intention de lui avouer ses sentiments mais je pense que quand il a appris que tu avais une relation avec Felicity, il a renoncé. Pour Oliver notre bonheur passe avant tout le reste tu le sais Tommy. Depuis que nos parents sont mort c'est comme cela"

"Peut-être ne l'aime-t-il pas assez fort pour se battre. Oliver n'a jamais été vraiment intéressé par l'engagement avec une seule femme, regarde ce qui est arrivé avec Sarah."

"Pas cette fois-ci Tommy. Quand je lui ai demandé de me parler de la femme qu'il aimait, ces yeux se sont mis à briller et un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. Lorsque je lui ai demandé de me la décrire, j'ai eu le droit à trois adjectif, pureté, intelligence, merveilleuse"

"Il n'a jamais décrit une femme comme cela. Il doit vraiment l'aimer" répondit Tommy ébahit

"Je vais surement être présomptueuse mais je pense que Felicity est l'amour de sa vie"

"Comme Laurel l'était pour moi. Comme Roy doit l'être pour toi. Et cet idiot ne va pas se battre à cause d'une promesse."

Ils continuèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, Tommy expliqua à Thea qu'il adorait Felicity et qu'il aurait surement essayé d'aller plus loin dans la relation avec le temps car elle était une femme avec qui on pouvait avoir envie de faire un bout de chemin dans la vie avec sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son babillage. Mais que de connaître les sentiments de leur frère à l'égard de la jeune femme changeait tout à présent, car il se doutait dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Oliver à présent. Il lui demanda si elle avait remarqué les blessures sur les mains de leur frère, elle lui répondit qu'elle imaginait bien son frère frappant un mur ou autre chose pour évacuer sa douleur d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aime.

Quand Tommy pensa à sa vie, il réalisa que lui avait eu la chance de goûter au bonheur avec Laurel, pendant des années, il remerciait le destin de lui avoir donné ces moments avec l'amour de sa vie, il les chérirait à jamais. Mais il savait aussi qu'Oliver n'avait jamais connu cela avant, dans son adolescence il avait été un homme à femme, puis aux décès de ses parents il ne s'était occupé que de son frère et sa petite sœur sans penser à sa propre vie, à son propre bonheur. Ceci devait changer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ils furent sortis de leur conversation par des coups à la porte.

Felicity avait essayé d'appeler Tommy pour lui demander de venir plus tôt mais elle tombait à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Pendant une heure elle se débattit avec elle-même pour ne pas partir le voir sans avoir eu la chance de le prévenir de sa venue, d'attendre son appel après qu'il aurait reçu son message. Mais le souhait d'attendre se fit de plus en plus difficile et au bout d'un moment n'en pouvant plus, elle prit ses clefs de voiture et décida d'aller frapper à sa porte directement tant pis pour les conséquences.

Pendant tout le chemin, elle pensa à ce qui risquait d'arriver si elle continuait cette charade, Oliver serait blessé de la voir avec son frère lorsque celui-ci l'inviterait pour une soirée, elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir sachant qu'il souffrait de la situation. Elle aurait dû tout arrêter au moment où elle avait appris qu'ils étaient frères, tout était de sa faute, elle devait tout arranger.

Elle se douta qu'elle allait tout perdre, Tommy en tant qu'ami, Oliver l'homme qu'elle aimait mais elle n'avait pas de choix à faire, elle devait rompre avec son petit ami et attendre les foudres de colère de son partenaire lui demandant de ne plus jamais l'approcher, ni lui parler.

A quelques pâtés de maison de l'appartement de Tommy, Felicity réalisa qu'Oliver trouverait sans doute une autre femme un jour, qu'il tomberait amoureux, qu'il l'épouserait et aurait des enfants avec sa femme. Travaillant dans le même poste de police elle aurait connaissance de sa nouvelle vie, elle rencontrerait cette femme qui aura pris sa place dans le cœur de son partenaire, cette femme qui aura la chance de l'avoir dans son lit toutes les nuits.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui avant, en ce moment ils seraient peut-être blottis l'un contre l'autre sur son canapé, regardant un film, elle serait heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle essuya son visage, ce n'était que des chimères, des moments qui n'arriveraient jamais à présent, elle ne devait en vouloir qu'à elle-même pour être passée à côté du bonheur.

Felicity prit plusieurs souffles puis se dirigea vers sa destination, elle arriva devant la porte, avec les mains tremblantes, frappa et attendit. Quand cette dernière s'ouvrit, elle put voir Tommy avec un regard étonné puis un sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres, il lui attrapa le coude et la fit rentrer. Elle remarqua une jeune fille brune à table et se douta qu'elle devait être Thea, leur sœur qui s'excusa en l'apercevant quittant la pièce les laissant seul tous les deux.

"Nous étions censés se voir que ce soir Felicity" dit Tommy se dirigeant dans le salon l'invitant à le suivre.

"Je sais, je suis désolée de te déranger et interrompreton temps avec ta sœur mais je dois te dire une chose importante qui ne peux pas attendre" dit-elle attrapant sa lèvre entre les dents.

Tommy remarqua que la jeune femme était très stressée, tellement qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait pas encore embrassé depuis son arrivée. Il se doutait bien qu'elle souhaitait lui parler de son frère, alors il ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle commence la discussion.

« Je voudrais m'excuser à l'avance de la souffrance que je vais te faire subir » dit-elle le fixant "Ce n'était pas du tout mon attention au départ" les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues

Felicity était une épave émotive, elle avait tout fait pour durcir son cœur depuis son histoire avec Cooper, mais sa rencontre avec Oliver lui avait ouvert le cœur sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

"Je voudrais d'abord te dire que je suis très contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance dans ce bar car pendant un mois tu m'a fait un peu oublié pourquoi j'étais venue ce soir-là"

"Je suis aussi heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer Felicity" répondit Tommy "Que voulais-tu oublier ?"

"Un homme qui me déstabilisait énormément ce qui arrive très rarement. Depuis mon histoire douloureuse dans ma jeunesse, j'avais toujours réussi à bloquer mes émotions dès qu'un homme s'approchait de moi, mais lui a réussi à casser ces murs"

"Et tu as eu peur de ce que tu pouvais ressentir en sa présence ?" demanda le jeune homme

"Je ne comprenais pas ces sentiments surtout et cela m'énervait. Je me suis convaincu que si pendant une soirée je flirtais avec homme au hasard, je ne ressentirais plus ce chamboulement en moi. Pour moi cela ne porterait pas à conséquences, personnes ne serait blessées. Mais..."

"Tu m'as rencontré et ta soirée est devenu un mois"

"Et cela a porté à conséquence car l'homme que je voulais oublier est... Oliver...ton frère"

"Tu veux dire que tu as des sentiments pour mon frère !" dit-il doucement

"Je suis amoureuse de lui Tommy. Je l'ai réalisé quand nous nous sommes embrassés avant qu'il ne part pour ses vacances mais j'ai paniqué, j'ai fui sans me retourner"

"Est-il au courant de tes sentiments pour lui ?"

"Je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui avouer. Il m'a parlé de ta fiancée Laurel, de ta perte, de ta douleur, de ta descente aux enfers. Il m'a demandé de ne pas te faire souffrir, que j'étais ta nouvelle chance de bonheur. Et j'ai été d'accord avec lui"

"Qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu viennes me voir et m'avoues tes sentiments pour mon frère Felicity ?"

"Je ne peux plus continuer de le faire souffrir en restant avec toi. Je t'adore Tommy, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et ne le serai jamais car mon cœur lui appartient"

"Donc dès que tu quitteras l'appartement de mon frère Tommy tu vas partir voir Oliver et lui avouer tes sentiments" dit Thea qui était sortie de la chambre "Désolée je ne voulais pas m'imposer mais..."

"Ce n'est rien, tu es plus chez toi que moi ici" répondit Felicity "Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne vais rien faire car Oliver m'a prévenu que si je quittais Tommy, notre amitié était fini. Il a déjà arrêté notre partenariat au travail"

"Mon frère était à Londres avec moi pendant un mois, il m'a parlé de la femme qu'il aimait, donc je ne pense pas qu'il te repoussera si tu lui avoues tes sentiments"

"Si cela était aussi facile je partirais en courant me jeter dans ses bras. Mais pour Oliver, être avec moi est une trahison envers son frère, que je ne sois plus avec Tommy ne changera rien. Je ne veux en aucun cas être entre vous deux, vous êtes frère, la famille est plus importante que le reste"

"Alors tu vas faire quoi Felicity ? Quitter la police, quitter la ville ?" demanda Thea

"Je vais quitter la ville un moment, retourner à Central City voir mon ami Barry et ma mère. Je vais laisser du temps à Oliver de rencontrer la femme qui lui faut vraiment, celle qui le rendra heureux, ainsi que te laisser Tommy rencontrer une femme qui sera comme ta Laurel."

"Tu as l'intention de partir pour un moment indéterminé je constate" dit Thea

"Je n'ai pas décidé combien de temps je partirais mais je pense que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde" répondit Felicity "Je suis encore désolée Tommy j'espère que nous pourrons rester tout de même amis"

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement pour quitter les lieux avant de craquer complètement devant les deux occupants du logement, elle sentait déjà de nouvelles larmes qui imprégnaient ses yeux. Elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras, puis elle fut retournée et collée contre un corps musclé, elle fit un pas en arrière pour se détacher de la prise, mais Tommy la colla à lui, il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Felicity posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa submerger par la peine qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. D'avoir fait souffrir deux hommes merveilleux, avec son incapacité de comprendre la réaction de son corps à la présence d'Oliver à ses côtés.

"Je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi Felicity en m'avouant la vérité sur tes sentiments envers mon frère"

« Je suis désolée de mettre servi de toi. Je m'en veux beaucoup car tu es un homme très gentil » répondit Felicity en levant la tête et le fixant

« Je pourrais être très en colère contre toi mais je sais que tu n'as rien fait intentionnellement. Et je sais aussi que tu souffres de la situation. »

"J'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour moi avant de t'impliquer dans l'histoire. Je n'ai vraiment pas été intelligente sur ce coup-là"

« Je souhaitais te demander ce soir ce que tu ressentais pour mon frère mais tu as été très intelligente en venant de toi même m'annoncer la nouvelle » dit-il en souriant

"Pourquoi te posais tu cette question ?" demanda la jeune femme

"J'ai fait le rapprochement entre les deux femmes dont mes frères me parlaient, j'ai compris qu'en fait il n'y en avait qu'une seule...toi" répondit Thea

"Nous avons invité Oliver ce midi et après l'avoir obligé à me dire la vérité il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de toi. Il me restait plus qu'à connaître tes sentiments à son égard ce qui est chose faîtes grâce à ton honnêteté"

« Je sais qu'il m'aime mais il ne veut pas te faire souffrir, alors il s'efface. Et je vais faire pareil en quittant la ville. Je vais prévenir ton frère que je t'ai quitté...puis je partirai »

"Tu devrais attendre un peu Felicity avant de prendre une décision si drastique, tu n'as rien fait de mal à ce que je sache, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que l'homme que tu rencontrerais ce soir-là était le frère de ton partenaire, de l'homme que tu voulais oublier."

"Oliver ne va pas le voir de cette façon, pour lui j'aurais fait souffrir son frère ce qu'il m'a interdit de faire depuis le début, il m'en voudra, je ne veux pas qu'il quitte sa ville à cause de moi. Il a ses amis, sa famille à Starling City je suis persuadée que votre sœur viendra vivre avec vous un jour. Je suis l'intrus dans cette histoire je dois être celle qui part "

"Je vais lui avouer moi-même ce qui se passe exactement" répondit Tommy

Felicity essaya encore quelques minutes de faire comprendre au frère de son partenaire qu'elle devait lui annoncer elle-même qu'elle avait rompu avec lui, mais Tommy la persuada que son frère accepterait plus facilement la nouvelle si c'était lui qui annonçait la rupture. Elle lui demanda de ne rien avouer à son frère sur ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, qu'elle avait raté sa chance qu'elle devait vivre avec sa décision. Après plusieurs remerciements, la jeune femme quitta l'appartement acceptant de ne pas partir tout de suite, mais d'attendre la fin de la semaine. Thea se rapprocha de Tommy qui était resté près de la porte après le départ de Felicity.

« Tu sais qu'elle l'aime maintenant»

« Je devrais être triste qu'elle m'ait quitté mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois que dès le moment où je les ai vus ensemble j'ai senti un lien très puissant entre eux. »

« Que vas-tu faire Tommy ? Je vois déjà ton cerveau bouillonner à cause des plans que tu élabores »

« Les réunir bien évidemment. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Oliver a le droit d'être heureux. Je pense qu'il a assez fait pour nous, maintenant c'est à notre tour de lui rendre la pareil»

"Il va falloir plus que nous deux pour réussir ton plan car Oliver est déterminé à ne pas te prendre Felicity. Ce n'est pas car tu lui auras dit qu'elle l'aime qu'il va courir vers elle."

Tommy fut tout à fait d'accord avec sa sœur, mais il avait déjà une idée en tête pour réunir les deux âmes-sœur qui était séparées.

################################

Oliver se réveilla les yeux remplis de fatigue encore, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, repensant à la discussion avec Tommy et à sa mission avec Felicity. Après être rentré de son dîner il s'était épuisé le plus possible dans sa salle de sport, tapant encore et encore sur le sac de boxe souhaitant retirer cette douleur qui brûlait dans sa poitrine, se blessant aux mains encore plus. Il avait pris une douche puis s'était couché son estomac ne coopérant pas avec la moindre nourriture qu'il avait essayé d'ingérer.

Oliver avait regardé dans le vide n'arrivant pas à penser à autre chose que ce moment où il s'était retrouvé dans cet hôtel lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain dans sa nuisette montrant son corps formidable. Comme dans le parc il ferma les yeux et eut cette pensée merveilleuse qu'ils n'étaient plus sur une mission mais dans cette chambre juste en amoureux et qu'ils venaient de comprendre les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient se donnant l'un à l'autre.

Il aurait pris une profonde inspiration, il aurait écarté les mèches de cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait et aurait passé ses lèvres sur son cou juste pour la goûter. Il l'aurait entendu haleter et il aurait attendu ce qui semblait être une éternité pour voir s'il y aurait d'autres réactions. Felicity se serait retournée dans ses bras, plaçant son bras droit autour de son cou, son bras gauche autour de sa taille et elle l'aurait attiré plus près. Regardant fixement dans ses yeux, avec un sourire Oliver se serait penché pour goûter ses lèvres.

"Felicity" aurait murmuré Oliver.

"Oliver" aurait-elle répondu dans un souffle

Elle aurait mordillé la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche qui l'aurait attendue. Un gémissement serait venu du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il aurait pillé sa bouche avec plaisir. Elle aurait rapproché son corps, sentant son excitation contre son abdomen. Il l'aurait prise avec précaution et l'aurait porté au lit, la déposant avec révérence. Il aurait descendu doucement les bretelles de la nuisette le long de ses épaules. Il aurait embrassé la vallée entre ses seins alors qu'il aurait caressé un mamelon éveillé à travers le tissu du vêtement. Elle se serait cambrée de plaisir, l'encourageant à prendre plus d'elle. Oliver aurait retiré le vêtement et aurait fait de même avec son boxer dans un mouvement rapide.

Il aurait commencé à sucer son sein gauche tout en pétrissant le droit avec sa main. Les tétons de Felicity se serraient éveillés durs et elle aurait continué à se cambrer en même temps qu'elle aurait caressé ses fesses. Elle aurait déplacé sa main de ses fesses, à sa cuisse et finalement sur son membre dur. Elle aurait caressé la tête de ce dernier, frottant l'humidité autour de la pointe. Elle l'aurait saisi, déplaçant sa main de haut en bas, appréciant le plaisir qu'elle lui aurait donné. Il aurait quitté ses seins et aurait descendu sa bouche sur son corps ce qui lui aurait fait lâcher son membre dur comme de la pierre. Il aurait voulu lui faire plaisir au moins une fois avant de la posséder.

Oliver aurait déplacé sa bouche vers son nombril. Il l'aurait exploré avec sa langue tout en descendant sa main entre les plis de son intimité. Avec son pouce, il aurait trouvé son clitoris et aurait commencé à le frotter dans un mouvement circulaire. Felicity aurait levé son corps de plaisir. Il aurait plongé alors un puis deux doigts dans son centre humide. Il aurait glissé ses doigts dedans et dehors et aurait essayé de contrôler ses hanches avec son autre main. Il aurait senti la jeune femme lui passer les ongles sur le cuir chevelu chuchotant d'y aller plus vite.

Faire l'expérience d'un tel niveau de passion aurait été une nouvelle sensation pour lui, il aurait senti qu'il ne pourrait jamais être rassasié de son corps, il aurait su qu'il devrait l'avoir encore et encore avant qu'il ne soit complètement repu. Il aurait retiré doucement ses doigts et les aurait remplacés rapidement avec sa langue, la suçant et lui mordillant le cœur de son intimité. Il aurait passé sa langue à l'intérieur de ses plis, se dandinant dans le plaisir ressenti avec ce qu'il lui aurait prodigué. Il aurait attrapé ses genoux avec ses mains et les auraient repoussé pour les écarter encore plus et avoir un meilleur accès à son prix pour le réclamer encore plus fort, il aurait senti que Felicity était plastique entre ses mains.

"S'il te plaît, Oliver, j'ai besoin de toi en moi" aurait-elle supplié.

"Je serai là bientôt bébé", lui aurait-il assuré

La jeune femme aurait agrippé les draps à côté de son corps tandis que des vagues de plaisir l'auraient entourée. Son orgasme lui aurait apporté une euphorie complètement nouvelle, elle aurait fermé les yeux et aurait crié de plaisir le prénom de son partenaire.

Oliver aurait senti tout son corps frémir et aurait souri du fait qu'il l'aurait amenée à cet endroit du plaisir. Il aurait glissé le long de son corps, le soumettant à des baisers le long du chemin, sa respiration aurait été encore laborieuse pendant qu'il aurait caressé son estomac et ses seins. Alors qu'il serait arrivé à son visage, elle aurait ouvert les yeux, il aurait pu voir ces beaux yeux bleus briller d'un désir surprenant.

"Je t'aime Felicity," aurait-il dit en plantant de légers baisers autour de son visage. "Tu me complètes," aurait-il soufflé.

"Je t'aime aussi Oliver" aurait-elle murmuré.

Elle aurait posé sa main sur sa hanche, l'aurait retourné pour qu'il se trouve sur son dos puis aurait glissé sa main vers son membre palpitant.

Elle aurait mordillé ses tétons puis aurait roulé sa langue sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé son nombril. Elle aurait continué à caresser son membre avec sa main pendant qu'elle aurait tenu ses testicules avec l'autre. Comme elle aurait encerclé la tête de ce dernier avec sa langue, les jambes d'Oliver aurait tremblé de plaisir.

"S'il te plaît, mon amour, arrête avant que cela se termine avant d'avoir même commencé" aurait-il d'une voix rauque avec passion.

Felicity aurait souri alors qu'elle aurait passé sa langue le long de sa hampe, elle aurait ensuite sucé la tête de son membre jusqu'à ce qu'il se serait senti arriver au bord. Elle l'aurait chevauché ses jambes, planant juste au-dessus de son sexe, l'aurait regardé avec un sourire, lentement elle se serait laissé glisser sur sa longueur, puis se serait relevée rapidement. Il se serait assis, aurait posé une main dans son dos et aurait sucé d'un sein à l'autre la faisant crier dans le processus. Elle serait descendue à nouveau sur sa longueur, cette fois en le prenant profondément avant de repartir. Oliver aurait voulu la faire venir avant lui alors il aurait basculé Felicity pour la poser de nouveau sur le matelas.

"Je t'aime," aurait-il marmonné alors qu'il serait entré de nouveau en elle, la poussant toujours aussi lentement. "Je t'aime", aurait-il dit encore une fois en poussant de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle aurait placé ses jambes par-dessus les épaules d'Oliver, en voulant autant de lui en elle que possible.

"Je t'aime aussi," aurait-elle dit en rencontrant chaque poussée avec l'une des siennes.

Ensemble, ils se seraient balancés, apportant à l'autre plus d'accomplissement que chacun aurait pensé possible. Ils auraient atteint leur apogée, criant le nom de l'autre. Leurs corps auraient finalement été réunis comme leur âme l'avait été le jour de leur rencontre. Ils auraient trouvé le bonheur ensemble après leur voyage de presque deux ans à se découvrir.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux au moment où il sentit ses yeux devenir humides, cela aurait pu se passer de cette façon si la femme qu'il aimait n'avait pas rencontrer Tommy avant qu'il ait eu la chance de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il regarda la pendule de sa cuisine et réalisa que son frère et Felicity devait être partis pour leur week-end à Paris où Tommy allait surement faire sa demande.

Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina avec la jeune femme sur une péniche restaurant sur la seine naviguant pendant un merveilleux dîner en amoureux dans la ville de l'amour. Il vérifierait encore une fois sa poche à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir pour s'assurer que la petite boîte y était présente, puis regarderait la merveilleuse femme devant lui regardant les lumières de la ville qui scintillaient dans ses yeux. Il demanderait deux coupes de champagne au serveur et quand celui-ci les apporterait ils trinqueraient à leur avenir ensemble. Il se lèverait, puis poserait un genou à terre. Leurs regards se croiseraient et il verrait déjà les larmes perler dans le coin de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Puis il ferait sa demande

« Felicity tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Ton caractère est égal à ta beauté mais c'est cela que j'aime le plus en toi, ce feu qui brule à l'intérieur de ton corps. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que nous avons toujours été ensemble. L'amour qui nous unis est plus fort que tout, alors je te demande ce soir si tu veux bien devenir ma femme »

Puis c'est avec les larmes coulant qu'elle répondrait oui et qu'elle se jetterait dans ses bras pour sceller d'un baiser leur promesse d'un avenir ensemble.

Il sortit de cette irréalité, sentant ses yeux devenir humides de nouveau, il les essuya de colère, il devait arrêter de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer, car avec des si il aurait fait sa vie comme il le souhaitait, ses parents toujours vivant, Laurel aussi. Il aurait pu avoir cette chance, mais la jeune femme avait préféré son frère, et c'est lui qui ce soir lui déclarerait son amour et qui lui demanderait de l'épouser.

Il avait eu droit à cinq minutes de bonheur et il devait s'en contenter. Il se leva, posant sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur battre. Mais il n'était plus là, non, cette partie si importante de son corps avait disparu comme ses petits bouts de photos qui s'étaient envolés la dernière fois. Il secoua sa tête essayant d'effacer sa douleur et partit se mettre en short. Un Jogging lui ferait oublier, un instant que sa vie était morose et n'avait aucun sens.

Dans un autre appartement, une jeune femme avait les mêmes pensées, rêvant d'avoir pu faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, d'avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments qu'elle venait de comprendre récemment. Après son annonce à Tommy, elle était rentrée toute fébrile, sentant son cœur se serrer à chaque moment qu'elle pensait à Oliver, à la façon dont il réagirait en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était allongée dans son lit, pleurant plusieurs heures si bien qu'elle aurait pu agrandir les océans. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin les yeux gonflés par les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler pendant la nuit.

En regardant l'heure sur son réveil elle réalisa que Tommy avait dû prévenir son frère de leur rupture. Elle s'attendait à recevoir un message de la part de son partenaire lui annonçant qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elle vu les dégâts qu'elle avait fait subir dans sa famille. Tommy lui avait demandé d'attendre un petit peu avant de quitter la ville, mais elle savait que rien ne pourrait changer si elle restait plus longtemps, mais pour ne pas faire souffrir son ami encore plus elle décida d'attendre une semaine avant d'annoncer son départ à son capitaine. Elle resta dans son lit à regarder le plafond rêvant à une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec l'homme qu'elle avait perdu à cause de son incompétence à comprendre l'amour.

Tommy avait passé sa soirée à parler avec Thea réfléchissant à la façon dont ils pourraient réunir demain soir deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Il avait entendu parler par un des collègues d'une ancienne usine des Glades qui avait appartenue à la famille Queen transformée en café cabaret où des spectacles se produisaient avec de jeunes artistes qui voulaient se lancer dans la comédie, le chant, le théâtre. Il avait fait un tour un soir pour constater par lui-même que le concept était bien pensé et que cela fonctionnait à merveille depuis son ouverture il y a trois mois. Il pensait que cela serait la meilleure façon de réunir son frère et la femme qu'il aimait sans qu'ils ne réalisent la supercherie.

Lorsqu'il avait discuté avec sa sœur ils avaient décidé qu'elle s'occuperait de convaincre Oliver de venir, son frère pensant surement qu'il serait déjà parti avec Felicity. Connaissant bien le patron du Verdant qui avait été avec lui à l'école, il n'aurait qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il soit placé dans la salle de telle façon que ni Oliver, ni Felicity ne puisse se voir avant le moment fatidique. Pour sa part ne pouvant pas être celui qui se présenterait avec la jeune femme il avait besoin d'une aide extérieur. Il se rappela que son ex-copine lui avait parlé d'un ami du MIT qui travaillait chez Palmer Technologies, il pourrait l'aider à convaincre la jeune femme de venir avec lui au Verdant.

 **J'attends avec impatience vos réactions à ce chapitre...La suite seras jeudi...A bientôt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires ainsi que pour les guest à qui je ne peux répondre.**

 **Maintenant nous allons voir le plan qu'a pensé Tommy**

 **Merci Shinobu24 pour son aide indispensable**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **####################################**

Ce matin Tommy se leva de bonne humeur sûr de son plan pour le soir-même, prit son café, se prépara et partit vers l'ancien bâtiment qui avait été il y a plusieurs années la société de ses parents adoptifs. Arrivé à l'accueil il s'arrêta net devant le bureau de la secrétaire réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de la personne qu'il voulait rencontrer. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Felicity et lui demander le prénom de son ami cela serait trop suspect. Il demanda alors la possibilité de parler au CEO de la société, Ray Palmer pourrait peut-être l'aider dans sa recherche, du moins il espérait et croisait les doigts pour que la chance soit avec lui.

Il arriva au bureau du CEO de la société, mais fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, en effet il avait déjà vu plusieurs photos de Ray Palmer et il savait que le grand homme noir qui travaillait dans ce bureau n'était pas celui qu'il recherchait. Une jeune femme blonde le fit rentrer le présentant à son patron avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

Il toussota et l'homme leva la tête de ses papiers, son regard en le voyant passa de l'incompréhension de ne pas s'être aperçut que quelqu'un était rentré dans son bureau, à l'étonnement lorsqu'il réalisa qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Bonjour...Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Tommy Merlyn dans mon bureau un jour » sourit Curtis

"Oui ! Désolé mais je m'attendais à rencontrer Ray Palmer" répondit-il

"Oh ! Excusez-moi j'aurais dû me présenter avant de vous parler comme si nous étions de vieux amis" dit-il en se levant et en contournant le bureau "Je suis Curtis Holt, je remplace Monsieur Palmer pendant son congé paternité"

Tommy accepta la main tendu de l'homme devant lui puis lui secoua en guise de salutation.

"Je souhaitais demander à Monsieur Palmer de m'aider à trouver une personne de sa société"

"Pour un problème technologique ?" demanda Curtis

"Non pour un problème personnel"

"Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, je connais le personnel de la société"

"C'est un peu particulier, je cherche une personne qui a été au MIT avec une amie"

Curtis sourit en écoutant Tommy faire sa demande, sans le savoir il était tombé sur la personne qu'il recherchait exactement.

"Cela ne va pas être difficile pour moi de trouver cette personne"

"Vous pensez ! Je ne connais pas le nom de cette personne"

"Pas besoin, je suis celui que vous recherchez. Felicity est ma meilleur amie" dit-il avec un sourire

Tommy fut soulagé d'avoir trouvé rapidement l'ami de Felicity qu'il recherchait car cela n'aurait vraiment pas été simple dans une si grande société de trouver une personne sans un nom. Curtis lui proposa de s'assoir sur le siège qui se trouvait devant son bureau puis il reprit sa place dans le sien.

"Alors si vous êtes venu ici pour me parler c'est que vous souhaitez quelque chose de ma part" dit Curtis

"Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin d'un énorme service de votre part par rapport à Felicity"

"Je ne veux en aucun cas rentrer dans votre relation Tommy, surtout par rapport à ce que m'a confié ma meilleur amie sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouve..."

"Pour mon frère, je le sais Curtis. Elle m'en a parlé hier au moment où elle est venue rompre avec moi."

"Oh ! Donc vous souhaitez mon aide pour qu'elle vous choisisse au lieu de votre frère !"

"Pas du tout Curtis ! Je n'en veux absolument pas à Felicity de m'avoir quitté elle a été honnête avec moi en sachant qu'Oliver lui en voudra pour avoir rompu avec moi"

"Donc vous êtes d'accord qu'elle soit avec votre frère ?"

"Vous savez l'amour ne se commande pas Curtis. J'ai aimé depuis mon plus jeune âge une femme merveilleuse que j'ai malheureusement perdue. Je sais qu'Oliver aime Felicity la façon dont j'aime Laurel, je ne peux pas m'interposer et séparer un couple qui s'aime autant."

"Mais Felicity m'a prévenu que votre frère n'a pas l'intention d'être avec elle. Je pense même qu'il va lui en vouloir énormément vu qu'il lui a déconseillé de vous quitter et de vous faire souffrir." répondit Curtis

"Je sais Oliver a toujours fait passer son propre bonheur après celui de ma sœur et le mien, encore plus depuis que nous avons perdu Laurel et je trouve cela honorable de sa part mais je ne peux pas le laisser être malheureux. Il aime Felicity comme un fou mais ne fera rien pour être avec elle pour ne pas me faire souffrir, je dois l'aider à faire passer son bonheur avant le mien pour une fois dans sa vie " répondit Tommy

"D'accord je vous comprends, je vous trouve remarquable et je suis prêt à vous aider à les réunir. Felicity aime votre frère d'un amour immense et je souhaite qu'elle arrête de souffrir de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. Elle a subi beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans sa vie, elle a aussi le droit au bonheur pour une fois."

Tommy fut ravi que Curtis ait accepté de l'aider dans sa mission, à eux trois avec Thea ils allaient réussir à réunir Oliver et Felicity il en était sûr. Il lui annonça ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne puisse se rendre compte du complot qui allait se tramer autour d'eux.

Thea avait appris par Tommy qu'il avait pu trouver le meilleur ami de Felicity pour l'emmener ce soir au Verdant, c'était à elle maintenant de tout faire pour convaincre son second frère de venir avec elle dans ce café cabaret pour enfin être avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Elle arriva une heure avant l'heure de rendez-vous devant l'appartement d'Oliver, elle sonna et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Elle dut attendre plusieurs minutes où elle pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas à la porte, elle eut peur un instant que leur plan ne puisse fonctionner car le principale intéressé serait absent. Elle sonna de nouveau et entendit cette fois un grognement derrière la porte. Elle pensa que cela serait peut-être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

Oliver se trouvait sur son canapé au moment où il entendit la sonnette de la porte de son appartement, ne voulant personne ce soir il refusa de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il pensa que celui qui venait le déranger comprendrait qu'il n'était pas présent s'il ne faisait aucun bruit. Mais après plusieurs minutes où il pensa être débarrassé de son invité, le bruit à la porte se fit de nouveau entendre. Avec un grognement il se décida à aller ouvrir la porte tout de même ne souhaitant pas avoir de souci avec ses voisins si la personne qui le dérangeait faisait un esclandre dans le couloir.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il aperçut sa petite sœur avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça en voyant son visage grognon. Ne se laissant pas démonter elle rentra dans l'appartement et s'assit sur le canapé. Oliver se dirigea vers la baie vitrée regardant sa ville illuminée par les étoiles, il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir faire partager cette vue à Felicity un jour, mais cela n'arriverait jamais.

"Si tu es venue me tenir compagnie pendant que notre frère est parti en week-end avec la femme qu'il aime ce n'est pas la peine Thea. Je vais bien"

"J'avais plutôt l'intention de te sortir ce soir pour te changer les idées"

"Je sais pourquoi tu es vraiment venu alors ne mens pas s'il te plaît" répondit Oliver

" C'est vrai je le reconnais je voulais te faire oublier leur petite escapade en amoureux" dit-elle doucement

"C'est gentil mais je ne souhaite pas du tout sortir ce soir. Je veux rester ici tout seul et ne voir personne"

"Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi dans un endroit dont Tommy m'a parlé hier. Un de vos amis de l'école l'a ouvert il y a trois mois"

"C'est quoi le nom je le connais peut-être et te dire si cela vaut le coup d'y aller"

"Cela s'appelle Le Verdant, c'est un café cabaret"

"Je ne connais pas...Et tu souhaites que je vienne avec toi dans cet endroit ?"

"Oui! Je veux voir si cela vaut le coup. Je ne souhaite pas y aller toute seule Oliver. Tu es un flic tu pourras me protéger si cela est dangereux. Ce café se trouve dans les Glades, c'est dans l'ancienne usine de papa"

« Arrêtes, tu sais te défendre toute seule Thea, tu n'as pas besoin de moi »

Sa sœur se leva et se posta devant son frère. Elle lui caressa le bras doucement voulant le réconforter, le détendre aussi pour qu'il accepte de venir avec elle, le temps défilait et elle ne souhaitait pas arriver en retard.

« Je sais ce qui t'arrives et je ne pense pas que ce soit bon de rester tout seul. Tu sais je les ai vu partir ce matin et la bague n'était plus dans le tiroir lorsque j'ai vérifié »

Oliver sentit son cœur se contracter en entendant les mots de sa sœur, il avait vraiment espéré que sa partenaire refuserait de partir avec son frère mais il avait encore espéré pour rien.

"Et n'oublie pas que j'étais présente hier dans l'appartement de Tommy lorsque vous avez parlé de tes sentiments pour elle. D'être seul ce soir ne te feras aucun bien car tu ne vas pas arrêter de penser à ta partenaire avec notre frère »

Oliver s'éloigna de sa sœur et regarda les couples avec leurs enfants dans le parc en face de chez lui qui rentrait dans leur maison passer la soirée en famille. Ce qu'il n'aurait surement jamais, un homme qui avait fait autant souffrir les femmes pendant ses années de rébellions n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une femme et des enfants. Ce n'était que les bonnes personnes comme Tommy qui avait ce privilège, il s'était fait une raison depuis qu'il avait appris leur relation, mais de savoir ce qui allait se passer le faisait souffrir horriblement.

« Tu sais je pense que si Laurel avait la possibilité de te parler en ce moment elle ne serait pas contente que tu souffres autant"

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle maintenant ? »

« J'étais dans sa chambre pendant son dernier jour Oliver, je vous ai entendu parler. Je t'ai entendu lui promettre de faire attention à Tommy, et tu as tenu ta promesse. Mais crois- tu qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir que tu meurs à petit feu de laisser la femme que tu aimes avec ton frère ?»

"Je préfère mourir à petit feu que de laisser Tommy subir une nouvelle perte, une nouvelle souffrance en perdant la femme qu'il aime à cause de moi en plus. Je ne risquerais jamais de faire du mal ni de perdre mon frère"

"Mais toi aussi tu as beaucoup souffert Oliver, avec la mort de nos parents, la mort de ta meilleure amie, la perte de l'entreprise familiale, la perte de la seule femme que tu n'as jamais aimé"

Il se retourna et fixa sa sœur d'un regard intense rempli de douleur. Parler de la femme qu'il aimait avec elle, de ce qu'il avait perdu le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il devait tout faire pour qu'elle arrête d'en parler, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle sur une chose que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait changer. Il réalisa que la seul façon de la faire taire était de partir avec elle dans cet endroit dont elle lui avait parler, il devait essayer de prendre un peu de bon temps avec sa petite sœur, car l'enfer reviendrait assez vite lundi quand sa partenaire rentrerait une bague au doigt lui prouvant qu'il l'avait perdu à tout jamais.

"Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi Thea donc j'accepte de sortir avec toi ce soir dans ton endroit appelé Verdant, mais à une seule condition"

"Laquelle ?" demanda sa sœur

"Nous ne parlons pas de Tommy et Felicity de toute la soirée et de ce qui va arriver à Paris"

"Je ne parlerai pas d'eux" dit-elle en lui serrant le bras

"Attend moi quelques instants pendant que je pars me changer et puis nous partirons passer une bonne soirée tous les deux."

Il lui embrassa la joue et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller pour sa sortie avec sa sœur. Quant à Thea elle fut soulagée d'avoir réussi à le faire venir, elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait de la perte de la femme qu'il aimait et elle se détestait d'avoir dû lui mentir pour le faire craquer. Mais si la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligé pouvait à la fin de cette soirée le faire revenir dans son appartement avec Felicity et s'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle pensait que tous les moyens étaient bons.

Elle prévint Tommy par messages qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre leur frère de venir et qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Elle regarda la ville par la baie vitrée et souhaita que leurs manigances allaient réussir, et non faire partir Oliver ou bien Felicity plus loin qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà l'un de l'autre.

Curtis arriva chez Felicity bien décidé à mener sa mission à bien, il sonna et n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant que sa meilleure amie vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Il put apercevoir lorsqu'il la regarda qu'elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir surement trop pleuré, et un simple regard de lui la fit se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer de plus belle. Quand il la voyait de cette façon il réalisa qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup plus que des mots simples pour la faire sortir ce soir avec lui.

Après avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs minutes dans ses bras, ils partirent dans la cuisine où Felicity prépara un thé pour eux pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur un des tabourets devant le comptoir. Il pensa qu'il devait aller droit au but sans prendre de détour avec elle pour que son amie n'ait pas le temps de refuser son invitation.

« J'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau café cabaret dans les Glades et je souhaiterais t'y emmener ce soir. Es-tu partante pour faire la fête avec ton meilleur ami ? »

« Non » dit la jeune femme tout en continuant de préparer leur thé sans même le regarder

"Allez ne me laisse pas partir dans cet endroit par moi-même, tu sais que je suis tellement doué que je pourrais devenir ivre et ramener n'importe quelle femme chez moi et ne me souvenir de rien demain matin"

« Je n'ai pas envie de sortir Curtis, mais merci de me l'avoir proposé. De plus si je suis là tu pourrais louper la femme de ta vie, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi » répondit-elle tristement

"J'ai le temps de trouver la femme parfaite pour moi un autre soir. Pour l'instant j'aimerais sortir ma meilleur amie pour lui faire oublier ses dilemmes"

« Il n'y a plus de dilemmes Curtis, j'ai réglé le problème et je souhaite au plus profond de mon cœur qu'Oliver ne me tues pas après avoir appris que j'ai quitté son frère hier soir "

« Tu as quitté Tommy ? » demanda son ami innocemment

"Oui ! Je suis partie à son appartement et lui ai avoué ce que je ressens pour son frère et que je ne peux plus rester sa petite amie"

"Est-il en colère que tu te sois servi de lui pour oublier l'homme dont tu es vraiment amoureuse ?"

"Tommy est un homme exceptionnel, il a compris mon désarroi. Il a compris que je n'ai jamais voulu le faire souffrir intentionnellement"

"Pourquoi dis-tu qu'Oliver va te tuer lorsqu'il va l'apprendre. Tu ne lui as rien dit de ce que tu as fait ?"

« Tommy m'a demandé qu'il soit celui qui lui annonce la nouvelle. Je pense qu'il connaît bien son frère et sait qu'il ne va pas bien réagir. Depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin j'ai peur de la réaction d'Oliver, qu'il arrive dans mon appartement et me crie dessus. Oh Curtis ! Si j'avais réfléchi avant je n'aurais pas foutue la pagaille partout »

« Arrête de te culpabiliser Felicity pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas pu contrôler. Avec ton histoire avec Cooper c'est très compréhensif que tu aies mis du temps à comprendre ce que tu ressentais pour ton partenaire. Oliver comprendra surement avec les semaines que tu ne voulais faire souffrir personne et il te pardonnera»

"Je serais déjà partie loin de Starling City quand il sera prêt à me pardonner. Il m'attendra quelques mois puis il rencontrera une autre femme dont il tombera amoureux, avec qui il fera sa vie."

"Alors c'est la raison que tu viennes avec moi Felicity, surtout si c'est notre dernière soirée ensemble. Tu vas tellement me manquer, je veux profiter de toi encore un peu avant que tu me quittes."

La jeune femme regarda son meilleur ami qui l'avait toujours soutenue depuis des années, il lui manquerait aussi beaucoup même si elle ne serait pas toute seule à Central City. Elle décida qu'elle lui devait bien une dernière soirée entre amis avant qu'elle ne quitte tout ce qu'elle avait appris à aimer à Starling City. Le travail, les amis, l'homme de sa vie.

« D'accord je viens avec toi et je veux que tu saches que tu vas énormément me manquer aussi Curtis»

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se préparer à passer sa dernière nuit avec Curtis dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais ce n'était pas pour Le Verdant qu'elle avait accepté de sortir c'était pour son meilleur ami.

Curtis laissa échapper un souffle fort après avoir entendu la porte de l'autre pièce se fermer, il prit son téléphone et laissa un message à Tommy pour le prévenir qu'il avait réussi pour que la deuxième partie du duo qui devait être présent ce soir arriverait dans plusieurs minutes, qu'il se tienne prêt à son tour.

Tommy reçu les deux messages à intervalles et sourit. Il allait pouvoir les réunir ce soir.

Curtis et Felicity furent les premiers à arriver au Verdant, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle la disposition de la salle qu'elle trouvait très belle dans ses tons de différents verts, elle comprenait mieux le nom à présent. Elle put constater vers sa droite un grand bar avec plusieurs serveurs qui attendaient les plateaux que les deux barmans préparaient pour les clients déjà présents. Sur la gauche se trouvait une piste de danse ou elle pouvait entendre de la musique jouer doucement, surement après le spectacle pour ceux qui ne voulait pas encore quitter les lieux, ils auraient la possibilité de danser sur les musiques de maintenant et d'avant aussi.

Devant une grande estrade était disposée où le spectacle devait être présenté par ces acteurs, humoristes et chanteurs amateurs, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait compris lorsque Curtis lui en avait parlé dans la voiture sur le chemin pour venir dans ce café cabaret. Elle put constater que plusieurs tables pour deux ou quatre personnes étaient éparpillées dans tout le reste de la salle, ainsi qu'en haut de l'escalier qui desservait l'étage supérieur. Elle aima beaucoup l'endroit et pensa un instant qu'elle aurait souhaité venir ici avec une autre personne que son meilleur ami, mais elle savait que cela n'arriverait jamais car elle allait bientôt quitter la ville. Une serveuse arriva vers eux et leur indiqua la place qui leur était attribuée, juste devant la scène dos à la porte d'entrée.

Dix minutes après l'arrivée de Felicity et Curtis ce fut au tour d'Oliver et Thea d'arriver au Verdant, le jeune homme ne fit même pas attention à son environnement, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est que la soirée finisse vite et qu'il puisse retourner dans l'exil de son appartement à rêver d'une vie qui ne se produirait jamais. Avant que sa sœur n'arrive tout à l'heure dans son appartement il pensait à ce qui se passerait au moment où Tommy et Felicity se marieraient. Il se demanda pendant des heures s'il aurait le courage de les voir si heureux et amoureux ou s'il devait partir de sa ville pour essayer de faire sa vie ailleurs, loin du couple de jeunes mariés.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une serveuse s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire et les plaça à leur table au fond de la salle. Tommy avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'aucun des deux tourtereaux se rencontrent avant qu'il n'ait fait ce qu'il avait prévu. Heureusement que Ronny était un ancien camarade de classe et qu'il avait accepté de l'aider sur ce coup-là.

A chacune des tables un serveur vint prendre leur commande puis leur apporta leur boisson quelques minutes après. Cinq minutes après leur arrivée, les lumières furent baissés pour laisser les clients dans le noir avec uniquement une lampe pour illuminer chaque table. Plusieurs lumières s'allumèrent sur la scène et un homme apparut derrière le rideau avec un micro à la main.

« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Dans quelques minutes va commencer un petit spectacle, ou plusieurs humoristes amateurs vont, sous forme de sketches, raconter une histoire de leur vie. Certaines vous feront rire, d'autres vous feront pleurer. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée dans notre café cabaret Le Verdant. »

Tous les clients applaudirent pendant que l'homme disparaissait de nouveau derrière les rideaux. Oliver lui n'applaudissait pas, il ne trouvait pas cela très intéressant de venir raconter sa vie sous forme d'histoire pour faire rire un auditoire de personnes inconnues. Il préférait sincèrement une bonne soirée dans son appartement avec son ami Diggle et sa femme que de venir dans un tel endroit, mais il souhaitait faire plaisir à sa sœur qui repartirait bientôt pour Londres retrouver Roy son fiancé.

« J'aime bien ce concept, boire un bon verre de vin rouge et rigoler en même temps. C'est innovant je trouve et puis cela à donner des emplois aux habitants des Glades»

« Mouais, ce n'est pas ce que j'adore. Je préfère boire une bière chez moi dans le silence ou avec des amis et la famille »

"Tu es vraiment grognon ! Fais un effort pour moi Oliver, j'aimerais passer un bonne soirée avec mon frère que j'adore"

« Vu que je suis venu pour toi Speedy, je vais essayer d'apprécier le spectacle, je ne te promets rien »

"Je suis sûr que tu vas ressortir d'ici avec le cœur plus léger et le sourire aux lèvres" répondit Thea

Oliver ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour avoir le sourire aux lèvres de nouveaux mais il n'allait pas contredire sa sœur ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec elle. De son côté Felicity n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser mais elle voulait sincèrement faire plaisir à son meilleur ami donc elle essayait de garder le sourire aux lèvres même si son cœur n'y était pas.

« Je ne pourrais pas aller sur la scène et raconter ma vie » dit Curtis

"Je n'ai aucune histoire heureuse à raconter dans ma vie donc je ne serais pas vraiment bonne pour faire rire les clients" répondit Felicity mélancolique.

"Tu as quand même eu de bons moments aussi, comme avec ta mère ou bien ton ami Barry"

"Tu as surement raison, mais j'ai aimé un garçon qui a détruit mes chances de travailler dans le domaine que j'aime. J'ai accepté un poste comme flic à Starling City car mon partenaire avait été blessé, puis je suis tombée amoureuse de mon nouveau partenaire mais ayant trop peur, je suis sortie avec un homme qui se trouve être le frère de celui que j'aime et qui me déteste à présent. Non tu vois Curtis ma vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée"

"Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas maître de notre destin, il n'est pas tout tracé comme on peut le penser. Si nous changeons une chose, le chemin que nous empruntons peut bifurquer et au bout nous pouvons voir des champs remplis de fleurs et de papillons et nous rendre le plus heureux du monde" répondit Curtis caressant l'épaule de sa meilleur amie.

"Qu'essayes-tu de me dire exactement ?...Tu es vraiment mystérieux" répondit Felicity devenant suspicieuse d'un coup.

Curtis pensa qu'il avait peut-être dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas, sa meilleur amie était vraiment trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Heureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'inventer une histoire de couverture car il put entendre trois coups donnés, ce qui signifiait que le spectacle allait commencer. Le rideau se leva et c'est là que Felicity et Oliver chacun de leur table respective purent voir la personne qui s'avançait timidement sur la scène.

« Je croyais qu'il devait être à Paris » dit Oliver en regardant sa sœur suspicieusement

« Que fait-il sur cette scène ? » demanda Felicity plus à elle-même mais fixant Curtis pour une réponse.

« Bonsoir à vous tous qui êtes venu au Verrdant ce soir. Je suis venu faire une demande très particulière ce soir »

Thea put voir le moment où les muscles et le corps d'Oliver se remplirent de colère, elle vit ses bras se contracter en même temps que ses poings. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit son regard s'assombrir dans un bleu foncé presque noir. Elle commença à douter de leur plan, peut-être auraient-ils dû faire d'une autre manière.

« Tu savais qu'il serait là n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrés

« Non » dit-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux

« Ne me ment pas Thea. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici exactement ? Et dis le moi maintenant sinon je vais faire un tel scandale que ce café cabaret n'aura plus jamais de clients à servir » grogna-t-il à présent.

« Tommy me l'a demandé » dit-elle ayant peur de la réaction de son frère tellement il était énervé

« Je me doute que Felicity est ici aussi »

Oliver commença à scanner la salle, regardant chaque table pour apercevoir son ancienne partenaire qu'il était persuadé était présente dans la salle. Quand il put voir une queue de cheval blonde juste devant la scène, et qu'il reconnut l'homme à ses côtés comme étant son meilleur ami Curtis, il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir ce soir. Il lui était incapable de voir son visage, donc de pouvoir distinguer ses réactions, mais se doutant de ce qui allait arriver juste devant lui il sentit sa colère se transformer en peur. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il était présent pendant la demande en mariage.

« Je croyais qu'il avait compris que je souffrais de les voir ensemble »

« Il sait que tu souffres, il sait que tu l'aimes Oliver »

« Non je ne crois pas, sinon il ne m'aurait pas fait venir ici pour que je vois sa demande en mariage. Il s'attendait à quoi de ma part. Hein Speedy ! Que je les applaudisse pour leur bonheur...Je ne suis pas avec la femme que j'aime uniquement pour ne pas le voir souffrir d'une autre perte...Mais que penses-tu qu'il fait en ce moment Thea ?...IL me fait souffrir»

Oliver, rempli de rage, se leva prêt à partir et quitter cet endroit qui allait l'envoyer en enfer bien plus tôt que prévu. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa sœur qui lui agrippa le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Reste ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses Oliver. Écoute Tommy je t'en supplie » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Oliver fut déstabilisé par ses larmes et ne comprit pas ce qui se passait réellement, pourquoi elle voulait tellement qu'il reste et qu'il soit le témoin d'un moment de bonheur qu'il avait tant rêvé lui-même avec cette femme merveilleuse qui était sa partenaire. La douleur dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer lui fit comprendre qu'il serait dans l'incapacité d'être présent à leur mariage, ainsi de vivre dans la même ville que eux et de les voir fonder la famille qu'il avait tant voulu avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait à présent ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il avait eu plusieurs doutes, s'était posé énormément de questions aujourd'hui mais avec ce spectacle qui allait se dérouler devant lui il était enfin en paix avec sa décision.

« D'accord je reste Thea ! Mais sache que grâce à vous deux je viens de prendre la décision que je n'osais prendre encore ce matin. Je vais quitter Starling City » dit-il en se retournant vers la scène pour attendre son enfer personnel se dérouler devant lui.

Tommy regarda les gens dans la salle et put apercevoir son frère qui avait l'air en colère à côté de sa sœur au fond de la salle comme il avait demandé à Ronny, ainsi que Felicity qui se trouvait à côté de Curtis juste devant lui à la première table qui se trouvait près de la scène où il se trouvait.

« Alors je pourrais vous parler de ma vie comme prévu mais cela mettrait plus d'une soirée pour vous la raconter cela vous ferez passer plusieurs jours en ma compagnie ce qui n'est pas si mal tout compte fait. »

Les clients dans la salle rigolèrent, c'était bon pour lui cela lui donnait le courage de continuer ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

"En fait ce soir je voudrais vous présenter une femme exceptionnelle que j'ai la chance de connaître. Quand vous la verrez, vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous dis cela, elle est juste magnifique, est très courageuse, est très honnête, altruiste et tellement de qualités que je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour vous les énumérer."

Tommy regarda Felicity qui avait baissé les yeux à un moment espérant sincèrement qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de monter sur scène. Mais quand elle entendit les prochains mots elle sut qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance en ce moment.

"J'aimerais demander à cette personne chère à mon cœur de monter sur scène et de venir me rejoindre"

La jeune femme prit un grand souffle et leva son regard vers Tommy voulant le supplier de ne pas lui demander de venir mais elle put se rendre compte qu'il ne la regardait plus mais qu'il fixait quelque chose au fond de la salle. Curieuse elle se retourna et sonda cette dernière pour comprendre ce qu'il regardait lorsque son regard tomba sur Oliver qui n'avait pas du tout l'air heureux d'être présent, à ses côtés se trouvait sa sœur Thea qui lui fit un petit signe. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voit de Tommy dans le micro.

« Felicity tu veux bien venir me rejoindre s'il te plaît ? » dit-il en lui tendant la main

Elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait exactement, quand elle était sortie de l'appartement hier elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient très bon terme et qu'il acceptait leur séparation. Quand son regard tomba sur le sien elle le vit la supplier de monter, elle ne voulut pas le mettre mal à l'aise devant l'assemblée des clients qui pensait surement qu'il était un humoriste amateur. Donc elle se leva doucement tout en lançant un regard noir à Curtis qui se doutait-elle était complice, et vint rejoindre Tommy sur l'estrade.

Oliver quant à lui serra les poings et les dents, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour s'empêcher d'hurler devant tout le monde sur son frère pour lui demander pourquoi il voulait tant le faire souffrir. Il vit la femme qu'il aimait monter sur la scène toute fébrile et se demanda si elle était consciente que son frère allait la demander en mariage devant tout le monde dans cette salle.

« Vous devez vous dire, il va demander cette femme magnifique en mariage."

"Oui !" hurlèrent les clients dans la salle

"Je voudrais en premier vous raconter une histoire assez triste en fait...qui est ma vie"

Il attendit un instant pour sonder les gens dans la salle qui restèrent tous sans parler, ayant le silence pour commencer il prit un grand souffle, puis prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne qu'elle lui serra pour surement lui donner du courage. Elle était vraiment en femme extraordinaire pensa-t-il tout en la regardant avec un sourire, la remerciant.

"Quand j'étais enfant j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, elle était tout pour moi au premier regard que j'ai posé sur elle. J'ai vécu de merveilleuse année avec elle mais le destin a décidé de me la reprendre et elle est morte il y a quelques années dans un accident de voiture deux jour avant notre mariage"

Oliver vit la main de son frère trembler et commença réellement à se poser la question. Que faisait-il exactement ?

"Vous devez vous douter que de perdre un tel amour vous donne envie de la rejoindre, je n'ai pas eu envie de vivre un autre jour sans elle à mes côtés. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon ange gardien qui est rentré dans ma vie lorsque j'avais six ans. "

Oliver se demanda de quel ange gardien il parlait, peut-être parlait-il de son père qui avait considéré Tommy comme son fils du moment qu'il était arrivé dans leur famille après la mort de ses parents.

"Pendant cette période noir il m'a soutenu, m'a réconforté quand je restais des heures à pleurer avec la photo de mon amour dans les mains, il m'a vraiment aidé à survivre et m'a donné un but dans la vie. Je ne pensais plus m'intéresser à une femme, à vouloir une histoire d'amour de nouveau"

Felicity n'osait pas bouger un orteil pendant que Tommy parlait, elle ne voulait même pas regarder dans la salle et que son regard ne tombe de nouveau sur Oliver, elle avait peur de voir la trahison, la colère dans son regard.

"Et puis il y a un mois j'ai rencontré cette femme et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me suis senti vivant"

"Et maintenant tu lui fais ta demande" cria une personne dans la salle

"La conclusion arrive bientôt " répondit Tommy

Oliver sentit son cœur se contracter, son frère racontait que Felicity l'avait fait revivre et qu'il allait pourvoir être heureux avec elle tout sa vie. Il voulut de nouveau se lever mais Thea posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher lui demandant d'écouter la fin. Tommy continua à parler et Oliver blêmit.

"Il y a deux jours j'ai appris que mon ange gardien aime cette femme, d'un amour tellement fort que rien ne peut le détruire. Mais quand il a appris que j'étais avec elle, au lieu de se battre il a laissé sa place tout simplement, quitte à souffrir toute sa vie, il m'a laissé la chance d'être heureux avec Felicity. »

Ils purent entendre des chuchotements dans la salle de plusieurs femmes qui étaient émus par son histoire, par le sacrifice que son frère faisait pour lui et il était heureux que les gens comprennent son histoire.

« Cet ange gardien est mon frère Oliver. Je pense qu'il est l'homme le plus intègre et le plus fidèle qu'un frère peut demander dans sa vie. C'est pour cela que ce soir j'aimerais lui demander une chose »

Oliver pria très fort que Tommy ne lui demande pas d'être son témoin devant tout ce monde, il n'arriverait pas à refuser ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il ne souhaitait pas être là lorsque sa partenaire dirait oui pour la vie à Tommy. Alors il fit la seule chose qui était possible, il se leva pour s'enfuir très vite de cette salle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler.

Tommy vit son frère se lever, il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'aimerait pas cet affichage devant des inconnus. Mais il savait aussi que s'il lui avait simplement avoué que sa partenaire l'avait quitté, son frère n'aurait jamais pu pardonner à Felicity et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de lui apprendre ce qu'il avait découvert. Ici sans façon de s'échapper il pourrait lui parler et Oliver serait apte à écouter.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait prévu dans son plan. Pendant qu'il regardait son frère il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Felicity avait lâché sa main et avait quitté la scène. Il la vit descendre les dernières marches et put constater qu'elle pleurait aussi, il devait faire quelque chose rapidement sinon il aura fait tout cela pour rien. Une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Elle t'aime » cria-t-il

Oliver et Felicity s'arrêtèrent de marcher en même temps aux mots de Tommy qui fut heureux d'avoir réussi à les stopper dans leur mouvement. Son frère ne bougea pas mais ne se retourna pas non plus, il comprit qu'il était peut-être prêt à enfin l'écouter.

« Hier elle est venue me voir pour m'expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec moi car elle était tombée amoureuse de toi. Qu'elle savait qu'elle te perdrait car elle me ferait souffrir mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement car elle ne souhaitait pas nous séparer. Elle a dit que la famille est plus importante que son propre bonheur »

Tommy put voir Felicity qui tremblait, il voulut descendre pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer que tout irait bien mais il vit Curtis se lever rapidement pour la tenir contre lui.

"Oliver tu n'as plus besoin de faire attention à moi, ta promesse à Laurel a été tenu durant les dernières années. Depuis que tu m'as sauvé, depuis que je suis revenu à Starling je ne souhaite plus la rejoindre, tu m'as donné envie de vivre, je l'aimerai toujours mais je vais pouvoir continuer à avancer grâce à toi"

"Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Tommy...Tu aimes Felicity...Tu peux la reconquérir et vous serez heureux ensemble"

"Tu as tord Oliver ! J'ai cru aimé Felicity, mais j'ai réalisé que je n'avais que de l'attirance pour elle. Qui ne pourrait pas, elle est si belle, si intelligente. Je l'ai compris aussi dans ta façon de parler d'elle, avec tellement d'amour, de passion, de fierté, ce que je ressens n'est rien comparé aux sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle."

Oliver sourit au mot de son frère mais ne se retourna pas, cela ne servait à rien, il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, il n'avait pas su protéger sa mère et elle était morte dans leur manoir. Il n'avait pas su gérer la société et l'avait perdu à Palmer. Il ne voulait pas corrompre Felicity avec son incompétence à rendre les gens heureux.

« Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, tu as toujours été auprès de nous au dépend de ton bonheur, cela doit se terminer ce soir. Je suis heureux Oliver car j'ai un frère extraordinaire, une petite sœur têtue mais adorable et une nouvelle amie. Je vais bien, alors toi aussi avance. Vous vous aimez et vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Laurel serait d'accord avec moi »

Felicity regarda en direction d'Oliver, elle savait qu'il détestait cet affichage, et qu'il ne répondrait pas à son frère. Car même s'il acceptait ce qu'il venait de dire, il lui en voulait à elle de l'avoir fait souffrir pendant plusieurs mois et il ne ferait rien pour être avec elle. Et elle eut raison, il secoua sa tête et elle l'entendit chuchoter "Je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur" et recommença à partir. Aucun mot ne fut entendu dans le café cabaret, tout le monde à présent regardait les protagonistes de l'affaire tour à tour mais sans rien dire. On entendit juste à un moment le bruit d'une porte se fermer. Il était sorti.

Curtis regarda sa meilleure amie avec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la porte fermée où était parti l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Cours lui après Felicity ! Fais lui comprendre que tu l'aimes vraiment »

La jeune femme leva son regard sur son ami, lui sourit et partit en courant. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le trottoir. Elle regarda de chaque côté, de la rue, puis sur le parking mais il n'était plus là. Elle courut à sa voiture et démarra en trombe, il avait dû retourner chez lui. Elle conduisit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour arriver le plus rapidement possible devant chez Oliver. Elle descendit de la voiture en trébuchant avec ses talons puis rentra dans l'immeuble rapidement en évitant de tomber à terre.

Quand elle arriva à sa porte elle souffla et sonna. Aucune réponse. Elle sonna de nouveau. Toujours rien. Elle frappa sur la porte appelant son nom, mais n'entendant aucun sons venir de l'appartement elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, posa sa tête entre ses mains et pleura.

 **Allez j'attend vos réactions. Je vais essayer de vous mettre la suite lundi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos derniers commentaires sur le chapitre 12 , je n'ai pas pu vous écrire mes remerciements étant occupée en ce moment car j'ai de la famille chez moi. Je prend quelques minutes pour vous poster le chapitre 13 mais vous devrez attendre une semaine pour le dernier alors ne me quittez pas et soyez juste patient. si j'ai la possibilité de vous le poster avant je le ferais.**

 **Dans ce chapitre la discussion entre Oliver et Felicity.**

 **Merci Shinobu24 pour ton aide, tes conseils. Bises**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##################################**

Après être sorti de Verdant, Oliver avait attrapé un taxi immédiatement voulant s'éloigner le plus loin possible du spectacle qu'il venait d'avoir lieu dans ce café cabaret. Ne sachant pas vraiment où se diriger il demanda au chauffeur de l'emmener au port un endroit qu'il affectionnait ayant eu l'amour des bateaux depuis son plus jeune âge transmis par son père à une époque où la famille était soudée et heureuse.

Assis sur un bac regardant les bateaux bouger à cause du courant à leur emplacement attendant que leur propriétaire arrive pour faire une ballade en mer, il fixa l'horizon pensant aux mots qu'avaient prononcés son frère tout à l'heure. Puis il lui avait parlé de sa promesse à Laurel, qu'il l'avait tenu mais il en était pas vraiment sûr car si il l'avait fait son frère serait déjà marié avec au moins un enfant.

Il se souvint aussi d'avoir entendu sa partenaire sangloter à un moment il se douta qu'elle devait s'en vouloir d'avoir causé autant de peine entre les deux frères qui aimaient la même femme. Même si Tommy lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait eu que de l'attirance pour la jeune femme, il savait qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, juste pour le rassurer, mais son frère n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme qui n'avait aucun sentiments lorsqu'il sortait avec une fille.

C'était sa spécialité à lui dans le passé, prendre les femmes et les jeter ensuite comme un déchet qui avait servi à assouvir son plaisir pendant un instant. Il lui avait dit aussi que Felicity l'aimait ce qu'il continuait à en douter, elle n'aurait pas eu une relation avec Tommy si elle avait été amoureuse de lui, elle lui aurait avoué ses sentiments et ils seraient ensemble à présent.

Leur nuit à l'hôtel pendant la mission lui revint en mémoire, et si Tommy avait raison en fin de compte. Il avait senti Felicity très réceptive à ses baisers, à ses caresses pas comme dans leur ancienne mission où ils avaient dû jouer aussi un couple. Elle lui avait rendu entièrement ses baisers, il avait même eu l'impression qu'elle souhaitait réellement faire l'amour avec lui. Au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer, que la torture devait finir, qu'il ne voulait pas trahir son frère il avait eu l'impression d'entendre un sanglot dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait accepté sa demande.

De plus il se rappela qu'avant qu'il ne commence leur moment intime lorsqu'ils avaient été sur le balcon, même le lendemain sur le banc en face du poste de police, elle avait voulu lui parler mais il ne lui avait pas laissé la chance de le faire. Il était tellement persuadé qu'elle aimait Tommy qu'il ne voulait pas entendre des excuses de sa part pour ne pas l'aimer lui, pour ne pas le souhaiter comme lui la voulait, la désirait. Mais lorsqu'il réfléchissait à présent, entendant de nouveau les paroles de son frère sur le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, peut-être que ce soir-là dans cette chambre ou bien sur ce banc voulait-elle lui avouer ses sentiments.

Si c'était vraiment le cas il était vraiment le plus idiot des hommes qui avait laissé sa chance partir. Il décida d'aller lui parler, de connaître la vérité, qu'elle lui avoue de vive voix si elle était réellement amoureuse de lui. Si elle n'avait dit ces mots à Tommy juste pour ne pas le faire trop souffrir lors de leur rupture il quitterait Starling City sur le champ sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer sur ses intentions. Si par contre elle ressentait exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle il ne perdrait plus aucune minute et lui avouerait aussi tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle depuis un an.

Il se leva et reprit un nouveau taxi, il lui indiqua l'adresse de Felicity, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour lui parler. Quand le chauffeur arriva devant l'immeuble, Oliver lui demanda de patienter un instant, puis monta à son appartement, toqua plusieurs fois sur la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle n'était pas présente chez elle et il fut à présent complètement confus. Serait-elle restée avec Curtis ou bien Tommy car il s'était enfui et avait dit qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur ? Avait-elle décidé de ne pas lui donner une autre chance car il l'avait repoussée ?

Tout en étant triste et se posant des dizaines de questions il partit vers le taxi lui demandant de le ramener chez lui, il pourrait peut-être parler à Felicity lundi au travail s'il arrivait à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne parte avec René en patrouille.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il paya le taxi et descendit de la voiture doucement pas vraiment pressé de se retrouver tout seul de nouveau. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur et fit plusieurs pas jusqu'à sa porte il se figea à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. La femme de ses rêves était adossée à sa porte, assise sur le sol, les traces de maquillages sur ses joues montrant qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Il fit les derniers pas doucement ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur, s'agenouilla à ses côtés puis lui caressa délicatement les cheveux pour lui faire connaître sa présence.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit des mains sur ses cheveux et son visage, elle n'eut pas peur son corps reconnaissant la personne qui était auprès d'elle dans ce couloir. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils restèrent à se fixer durant plusieurs minutes interminables sans se dire un seul mot, elle vit le coin de la bouche de son partenaire se contracter dans un sourire lui montrant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle.

Après un moment il lui proposa de rentrer dans son appartement ne souhaitant pas que ses voisins écoute leur conversation, il l'aida à se lever et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Felicity n'avait jamais encore eu la chance de venir dans le loft de son partenaire et elle le trouva magnifique avec les deux cheminées de chaque côté du salon cuisine. Les piliers qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans l'appartement donnaient un charme au logement mais ce qui la fit stopper ses pas à cause de l'émerveillement qu'elle ressentit au fond de son cœur fut la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville et le ciel étoilé. Lorsqu'elle regardait par la fenêtre elle n'eut plus l'impression d'être dans un logement dans sa ville mais parmi les étoiles comme dans les contes des mille et une nuits.

Oliver qui regardait la femme qu'il aimait s'extasier sur la vue devant les fenêtres sentit son cœur battre très fort, il avait rêvé plusieurs fois de la voir observer les étoiles avec lui sur le balcon de son loft, la tenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou, lui chuchotant des mots d'amour. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade car il ne connaissait pas la raison de sa présence devant la porte de son appartement à cette heure-ci de la nuit, mais la voir là regardant le ciel le rendait heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Après plusieurs minutes à la contempler il l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé puis partit leur préparer du café, ils en auraient besoin si ils devaient avoir une grande discussion. Lorsqu'il lui tendit sa tasse et que leurs doigts se frôlèrent il sentit un coup d'électricité le parcourir qui se traduit ensuite par un frisson et à la rougeur qui apparut sur les joues et le cou de sa partenaire elle avait ressenti exactement la même chose au moment de leur contact.

Felicity prit quelques gorgées de son café essayant de se donner le courage de parler à Oliver et lui expliquer la raison de sa présence à cette heure de la nuit, ainsi que des excuses pour son comportement envers lui.

"Je suis désolée Oliver pour le spectacle qu'à fait Tommy ce soir. J'ai été bernée par mon meilleur ami comme toi par ta sœur Thea. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire une chose pareille."

« Pour cela ce serait plutôt Tommy qui devrait s'excuser » il prit une grande respiration et continua « Tu as rompu avec lui alors ? »

« Oui je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui faire croire que je voulais être avec lui alors que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et je comprends que tu sois en colère car tu m'avais prévenu de ne pas le faire souffrir, mais la situation devenait si compliquée entre vous deux...entre nous aussi."

"Tommy a tellement souffert dans sa vie que je ne souhaitais pas que cela recommence si tu le quittais. Mais à ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir il n'est pas malheureux donc je ne suis pas en colère contre toi d'avoir mis un terme à votre relation."

"Merci d'être si compréhensif...en aucun cas mon intention était de vous faire souffrir l'un et l'autre"

"Je comprends Felicity, je peux savoir ce qui t'a motivé à rompre avec mon frère."

"Lorsqu'il m'a proposé un week-end nous venions d'avoir notre discussion suite à notre mission et que tu ne souhaitais plus travailler avec moi. Je n'ai pas du tout fais attention à sa question et ai répondu oui sans réellement y penser."

"D'accord mais pourquoi l'avoir quitté ?"

"J'ai réalisé que si je continuais une relation avec lui nous devrions coucher de nouveau ensemble, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive après avoir été dans un lit avec son frère. J'aurais eu l'impression de te trahir et je ne le supportais pas"

"Attend deux minutes Felicity ! Comment aurais-tu pu me trahir alors que nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour et qu'il n'y a rien entre nous à part un partenariat professionnel ?"

"C'est vrai que nous n'avons rien entrepris mais ce n'est pas de ma faute qu'il ne se soit rien passée. J'étais celle qui le souhaitais et c'est toi qui me l'as refusé" répondit Felicity d'un ton direct.

"Felicity je le voulais aussi, à un point tel que pendant quelques secondes j'ai oublié tout ce qui m'entourait. Mais tu étais avec mon frère il m'était impossible de le trahir"

"Mais j'ai essayé de te parler mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche pour t'expliquer tu m'empêchais de le faire"

"Mais j'ai pensé que tu voulais t'excuser pour être avec lui pas que tu voulais m'avouer que tu avais des sentiments pour moi."

"Nous aurions évité pleins de souffrances si tu m'avais laissé parler Oliver" dit-elle tristement

"Je ne mérite pas le bonheur Felicity... Je n'ai pas respecté les femmes pendant mes jeunes années... Tommy a toujours été mieux que moi... Il n'a jamais trompé Laurel avec des dizaines de filles pendant leur relation... Il n'a pas été celui qui n'a pas fait assez attention à sa mère la laissant mourir seul dans notre salon pendant que je couchais avec une fille dans un bar... Il n'est pas celui qui a perdu la société de ses parents car il n'a jamais été attentif dans les collèges qu'il a visités... Tu mérites quelqu'un comme Tommy" finit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Elle se leva du canapé et le rejoignit sur le balcon où il s'était réfugié ne voulant pas voir la déception dans ses yeux d'avoir été un homme sans scrupule pour son propre plaisir. Elle lui caressa le bras en premier puis le monta pour le poser dans son cou, ensuite avec son autre bras elle le tourna vers elle puis posa sa main sur sa joue, Oliver ferma les yeux à son contact se sentant vivre lorsqu'elle le touchait.

"Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter partenaire" dit-elle doucement

"Je ne suis pas digne d'une femme tel que toi" chuchota-t-il

"C'est là où tu as tort Oliver. Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux et courageux que je connaisse. Tu as sauvé ma vie plusieurs fois au péril de la tienne. Certes tu n'étais pas présent lorsque ta maman est partie mais tu n'es responsable de rien, c'est la faute de la personne qui l'a tué, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver cette nuit-là. Quand à ta vie sexuelle tumultueuse dans ta jeunesse, elle n'existe plus car tu n'es plus cet homme depuis très longtemps. Je te mérite Oliver, tu mérites le bonheur avec ou sans moi"

"Felicity ! Est-ce que cela signifie que Tommy avait raison"

"Sur le point que je suis amoureuse de toi. Bien sûr qu'il a dit la vérité. Je t'aime Oliver"

"Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime aussi Felicity, depuis si longtemps" dit-il en descendant son visage vers le sien pour poser son front contre le sien et encerclant sa taille avec ses bras.

Après quelques minutes à rester dans cette position Oliver se décida à ouvrir enfin les yeux pour croiser celui de la femme qu'il aimait, ce qu'il vit lui fit battre le cœur à vive allure. Il pouvait se rendre compte dans son regard bleu de tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle n'avait pas menti, elle n'avait pas dit ces mots juste pour le réconforter. Elle pensait à chaque phrase prononcée, elle le pensait lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Il leva un de ses bras et posa sa main sur sa joue et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Felicity ferma les yeux au moment où les lèves de son partenaire touchèrent les siennes dans un baiser doux, lorsqu'il se recula elle les garda fermé pour savourer ce moment et fit un sourire de joie, heureuse que cela soit enfin arrivé sans être dans le cadre d'une mission.

Oliver sourit à son tour content de pouvoir embrasser cette femme qui avait changé sa vie il y a bientôt deux ans, il s'avança de nouveau de ses lèvres et en prit possession. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue pour lui demander la permission d'envahir sa bouche, elle écarta ses lèvres immédiatement pour lui donner l'accès. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se taquinèrent, se mêlèrent avec passion dans une danses sensuelle.

Après plusieurs baisers qui les laissèrent essoufflés, Oliver et Felicity rentrèrent dans le loft et s'allongèrent sur le canapé. La jeune femme s'allongea sur lui, sa tête sur son torse qu'elle caressa à travers la chemise pendant que lui avait une main à sa taille caressant son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds les caressant aussi, de temps en temps elle levait la tête pour lui prodiguer plusieurs baisers qu'il accepta avec joie enfin heureux.

Ils restèrent dans cette position durant un petit moment profitant d'être ensemble après tant de souffrance. Ce fut Felicity qui brisa le silence en premier

« Je m'en suis voulu souvent d'avoir été dans ce bar le jour où j'ai rencontré ton frère. » chuchota-t-elle

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu sortir dans ce bar ce soir-là ? Je te connais et tu préfères regarder un film sur ton canapé que d'aller dans ce type d'endroit »

"J'ai paniqué au moment où j'ai commencé à ressentir des frissons lorsque tu me fixais intensément ou bien que tu touchais mon épaule"

"Pourquoi as-tu eu peur Felicity ?"

"J'ai eu une expérience douloureuse dans ma jeunesse avec un garçon qui s'appelait Cooper Seldon. J'ai toujours pensé après cela que si je me laissais aller à aimer un homme il se servirait de moi et me briserait le cœur"

"Je comprends mieux maintenant ton comportement à mon égard à présent et je ne t'en veux pas tu avais de véritable raison "

Felicity leva son visage vers Oliver le fixant avec amour, elle caressa sa barbe du bout de ses doigts puis s'avança vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Elle savait que son partenaire était un homme extraordinaire même si au début elle avait tout fait pour ne rien ressentir pour lui, elle se sentait bien à présent de s'être laissée aller à l'aimer et se laisser aimer par lui. Après le baiser ce fut au tour d'Oliver de prendre la parole

« Le plus dur a été de te résister, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. J'avais tellement envie de toi, mais je savais que cela ne serait pas bien envers mon frère »

« J'avais envie que tu me fasses l'amour et cela m'a brisé que tu arrêtes même si je comprenais tes raisons et que je les acceptais j'ai eu mal de ne pas être avec toi à ce moment »

« Felicity je t'aime tellement, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne serais jamais avec toi un jour » dit Oliver et il l'embrassa à son tour

« Je t'aime aussi comme je n'ai jamais aimé un homme. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir su ce que cela était vraiment avant. C'est même pour cela que j'ai mis autant de temps à comprendre. » Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son corps, à l'endroit de son cœur « Tu es ici. Mon cœur bat grâce à l'amour que je te porte et que je te porterai toute ma vie. » Les larmes de joies cette fois ci coulèrent sur ses joues « Je t'aime tellement si tu savais »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et avec son pouce essuya ses larmes. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il baissa sa main et la posa sur son épaule pour la faire descendre dans son cou, quand il y eu des coups à la porte.

« Ce n'est pas vrai jamais tranquille » grogna Oliver, énervé que l'on vienne le déranger

« Va ouvrir, je vais aller dans ta salle de bain pour me rafraîchir »

« D'accord c'est à l'étage mais après on continuera notre conversation »

Oliver se leva et regarda la jeune femme partir dans la salle de bain, il partit ensuite ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il put voir dans le couloir Curtis, sa sœur et Tommy. Il sourit avant de les laisser rentrer dans son appartement.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tous ici, surtout après ta prestation Tommy"

"Tu es parti sans même lui parler, sans même réagir à ce que je t'ai dit. Et puis quand tu n'as pas répondu à ton téléphone j'ai eu peur que tu aies fait une bêtise" répondit Tommy passant les mains dans ses cheveux par nervosité.

Oliver regarda son frère et réalisa qu'il avait cru qu'il aurait pu quitter la ville sans même lui dire au revoir, ni à sa sœur, ce qui était absurde car il avait toujours fait attention à eux et à leur bonheur pendant toutes ces années sans leurs parents.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels mais j'ai éteins mon téléphone après être parti je ne voulais pas que vous veniez me chercher"

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être mis en avant comme cela Oliver et je m'excuse de t'avoir piégé. Je ne voulais pas raconter notre vie devant des inconnus mais tu ne m'aurais pas écouté sinon"

"Tu aurais pu trouver une autre façon Tommy. La plupart de ces gens habitent dans Starling City, quand ils me croiseront dans la rue ils vont rigoler en chuchotant que je suis l'homme qui s'est fait piquer la femme qu'il aime par son frère"

"Mais je ne l'ai pas pris Oliver, elle m'a quitté car elle est amoureuse de toi, et c'est à ton tour d'être heureux. Nous avons manqué de rien avec Thea depuis la mort de vos parents tout simplement car tu t'es mis en arrière. Maintenant c'est à nous de faire attention à toi mon frère"

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il vit du coin de l'œil Curtis s'approcher de lui et il avait l'air assez anxieux.

« Pendant votre ballade vous n'auriez pas croisé Felicity, elle est partie quelques minutes après vous pour vous retrouver. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre et je commence sincèrement à m'inquiéter."

Oliver regarda dans la direction de l'étage, il imagina Felicity prendre une douche bien chaude, l'eau cascader dans sa chevelure blonde et sur son corps nu. Il aimerait tant être là-bas avec qu'elle touchant sa peau douce. Lorsque Thea aperçut le regard de son frère se diriger vers les escaliers, elle soupçonna qu'une certaine jeune femme était présente dans le loft d'Oliver mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas leur avouer la nouvelle de leurs retrouvailles. Elle le trouvait aussi beaucoup moins grincheux qu'au début de la soirée au Verdant, un sourire restait fiché sur son visage ce qui signifiait qu'il était heureux. Oliver fixa de nouveau son frère qui continuait de parler après que Curtis se soit éloigné.

"Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour le fait que j'étais avec elle, et que je t'ai piégé ce soir ?" demanda Tommy timidement

"Bien évidemment, je te remercie de vouloir faire attention à moi, mais je voudrais réellement être seul en ce moment si cela ne vous dérange pas à tous."

"D'accord mais tu viens manger à la maison avant le départ de Thea pour Londres. Je pense que son fiancé commence à lui manquer"

"Hé !" répondit la jeune femme tapant l'épaule de son frère

"Je suis sincèrement désolé que cette soirée n'ai pas marché comme je le souhaitais. Mais tu devrais lui parler lundi pour au moins voir où cela peut mener entre vous. Elle t'aime réellement" répondit Tommy pendant qu'il enlaçait Oliver dans ses bras.

Curtis qui s'était éloigné d'eux pour envoyer des messages à sa meilleure amie décida qu'il allait l'appeler de nouveau. Il appuya sur son nom d'appel et attendit la sonnerie qui se répercuta dans le loft quelques secondes après. Il tourna la tête vers le bruit et put apercevoir le sac de Felicity avec sa veste sur le canapé, avec un sourire il éteignit son téléphone. Tommy qui s'était arrêté de marcher en direction de la porte lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie réalisa qu'en fait son frère avait déjà réglé le problème et il en était très heureux pour eux. Tommy, Thea et Curtis s'avancèrent vers la porte pour partir, avant qu'ils ne puissent l'ouvrir, Oliver stoppa son frère en lui tenant l'épaule ce qui le fit se retourner.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir. Tu as raison, je suis enfin heureux et j'espère que pour toi tout va aller dans le bon sens. »

"Avec une famille et de nouveaux amis comme Felicity et Curtis ma vie ne peut-être que meilleur. Je suis sûr que ma Laurel est heureuse pour moi là-haut et je vais honorer sa mémoire en continuant d'avancer. Comme m'a dit Felicity l'autre jour, je vais chercher une femme qui ressemble à l'amie que nous avons perdue. Tu as su trouvé une femme parfaite, je suis sûr qu'une autre Laurel m'attend quelques part."

Thea ouvrit la porte puis embrassa Oliver en le serrant dans ses bras, elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille félicitations avant de le lâcher et de sortir dans le couloir suivit de Tommy, juste avant de passer la porte Curtis se retourna vers le petit ami de sa meilleur amie.

« Dites à Felicity de m'appeler demain où bien après-demain » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Sans problème Curtis»

"Surtout faîtes attention à elle, Felicity ne voudra jamais le dire mais elle est fragile sur le plan émotionnelle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle supporterait une autre désillusion car elle vous aime vraiment"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Curtis ! Cela fait longtemps que je l'attends je ne vais pas la quitter de sitôt. Elle est la femme de ma vie, ce n'est pas juste une aventure pour moi."

Curtis sourit à la réponse d'Oliver et quitta à son tour le loft laissant les deux amoureux seul. Oliver se dirigea vers les fenêtres attendant la femme qu'il aimait et avec qui il avait l'intention de vivre toute sa vie jusqu'à sa mort.

Felicity sortit de la salle de bain entourée d'une serviette, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention au départ de prendre une douche, juste de se rafraîchir mais lorsqu'elle avait vu les jets multiples elle pensa que cela ferait du bien à ses muscles. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose à porter pour retrouver Oliver qui devait avoir fini avec la personne qui les avaient dérangé à la porte, elle ne put voir que ses propres vêtements et elle ne souhaitait pas les mettre de nouveau.

Elle ouvrit le grand placard qui se trouvait proche de la porte de la salle de bain et put y découvrir un beau dressing avec les chemises de son partenaire qu'elle aimait tant voir porter car souvent ses muscles apparaissait à travers le tissu et elle eut envie plusieurs fois à les toucher. Elle en attrapa une et l'enfila, bien évidemment elle était si petite que celle-ci ressembla plus à une robe sur son corps mais elle était contente de porter un de ses vêtements.

Ensuite elle descendit les escaliers pied nus juste avec la chemise sur elle, Oliver se retourna au bruit de pas et son souffle se coupa par la beauté de la femme qui s'avançait vers lui, encore plus portant une de ses chemises. Elle s'avança timidement vers lui jouant avec les boutons du haut par le stress qu'elle ressentait

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dut emprunter une des tes chemises mais je n'avais rien à me mettre »

Il déglutit en la voyant uniquement dans le vêtement protégeant à peine son corps qui était surement nu en dessous. Il vit une gouttelette d'eau commencer sa descente à partir de son cou provenant de ses cheveux mouillés, continuant à la naissance de sa poitrine où plusieurs boutons n'avaient pas été fermés. Il eut une envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras et de lécher chaque gouttelette qui coulerait sur son corps, il sentit son entrejambe réagir et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour se reprendre.

"Je peux savoir qui nous a dérangé tout à l'heure ?" demanda-t-elle pour essayer d'éviter de se jeter sur lui pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour tout de suite dans le salon.

"C'était Tommy, ma sœur, ton ami Curtis qui était très inquiet pour toi, qui sont venu voir comment je me portais après mon départ précipité du Verdant"

"OH ! Tu leur a dit que j'étais chez toi ?"

"Non, ils l'ont compris tout seul lorsque Curtis a appelé ton téléphone qui sonna sur le canapé. Ils étaient rassurés et sont partis après cela, heureux pour nous" dit-il en se tournant pour lui faire un sourire.

Oliver put voir sa partenaire essayer du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher un bâillement, il se douta que tous les évènements de la dernière semaine avaient été fatiguant aussi bien pour elle que pour lui.

"Je vais aller te préparer ta chambre" dit-il se dirigeant déjà vers l'escalier

"Pourquoi préparer une autre chambre alors qu'il y a déjà la tienne Oliver ?" répondit-elle s'avançant sensuellement dans sa direction.

Il lui sourit et la regarda fixement, sa démarche était tel un félin qui allait se jeter sur sa proie, ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'était teintés d'une couleur plus foncée, emplis de désir pour lui. Son regard devait être identique au sien mais il souhaitait la respecter et ne pas la prendre comme un homme fou de désir pour elle. Il prit plusieurs petites respirations

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir me contrôler si je dors auprès de toi Felicity, c'était déjà très juste dans cet hôtel »

« Qui te dis que je veux que tu te contrôles ce soir ? De plus nous sommes ensemble à présent n'est-ce-pas ? » dit-elle tout en caressant sa barbe du bout de ses doigts descendant ensuite sur son cou.

Oliver sentit son corps frissonner sous ses caresses, le bas de son corps se mit à réagir de nouveau, il avait tellement envie de lui déchirer cette satanée chemise et la prendre avec passion à même le sol de son salon. Mais cela ne serait pas convenable, Felicity méritait tellement plus qu'une baise rapide sur le sol de son loft pour leur première nuit. Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle et se dirigea vers les escaliers, il devait se contrôler, Felicity méritait tout un monde de bonheur, il ferait tout pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour longtemps, et pas seulement pour une nuit de passion.

 **Allez j'attends vos réaction. A vos claviers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à vous tous pour votre patience et vos commentaires, comme j'avais prévenu je n'étais pas disponible ayant des invités chez moi. Je vous poste à présent le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'ai deux autres multi chapitre Olicity, un OS Olicity. J'ai d'autres idées mais devant passer une biopsie en poignet gauche pour l'instant je ne pourrais plus écrire. Je vous posterais surement l'OS la semaine prochaine.**

 **J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre pour les autres histoires.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa grande aide dans chaque histoire, j'écris car je sais que j'aurais ma beta à mes côtés à chaque fois. Merci à toi, bises.**

 **Bonne lecture et profitez de ce dernier chapitre.**

 **#####################################**

Felicity ne laissa pas Oliver faire plus de deux pas avant de lui attraper le bras et le ramener vers elle. Oliver sentit déjà son corps réagir à son toucher, il réalisa qu'il n'était vraiment pas bon pour se contrôler avec cette femme.

"Je veux te respecter Felicity, nous pouvons prendre notre temps..."

« J'ai envie que l'on reprenne où l'on sait arrêté dans cet hôtel » dit-elle en lui embrassant le cou

« . » répondit-il lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille avant de l'attraper dans sa bouche pour le sucer.

Elle continua ses baisers dans le cou lui donnant de plus en plus de frissons, Oliver mit ses deux mains sur ses joues, lui releva le visage jusqu'à la hauteur de ses yeux puis la fixa intensément avec ce regard rempli d'amour pour elle. Ils se regardèrent de cette façon pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Felicity ne commence à passer ses mains sur son torse. Oliver savait que si elle continuait ses caresses il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps, il la voulait tellement. Felicity dut le comprendre car doucement elle commença à lui ouvrir chaque bouton de sa chemise n'arrêtant pas de le regarder avec un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres qu'ils voulaient dévorer à présent.

Oliver sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure lorsqu'elle caressa son torse après avoir défait tous les boutons, puis elle remonta ses mains sur ses épaules et fit descendre la chemise de ses bras jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne le plancher dans un tas. Elle caressa de nouveau son torse, lui donnant des baisers sur ses pectoraux bien définis, elle lécha du bout de sa langue le mamelon de droite ainsi que celui de gauche tout en descendant ses mains vers son pantalon. Il réalisa qu'elle n'arrêterait pas au moment où il entendit le bruit de la fermeture éclair et qu'il sentit sa main le caresser à travers le boxer, il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir qui fit sourire sa petite amie. Il essaya une dernière fois de la convaincre d'attendre encore un peu avant de passer à l'acter

"Felicity je veux que ta première fois avec moi soit parfaite, je t'attends depuis si longtemps, je ne veux pas te prendre pour un coup rapide sur le sol de mon salon"

"Oliver nous aurons tout le temps du monde pour y aller doucement, dans un lit. A cet instant je te veux maintenant et ici" dit-elle en glissant de nouveau sa main entre leurs corps et caressant le renflement de son pantalon.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda-t-il encore une fois

"Oui ! Je t'aime Oliver je veux être avec toi dans tous les sens du terme"

Oliver déboutonna alors la chemise de Felicity puis la retira de ses épaules, sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison et qu'elle était bien nue sous le vêtement.

"Je te désire depuis si longtemps mon amour, j'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois"

Il passa ses mains le long de ses bras appréciant la sensation de sa peau lisse et douce sous ses doigts, il pinça doucement son lobe d'oreille avec ses dents avant de le lécher pour apaiser la morsure. Il chuchota à plusieurs reprises à quel point il l'aimait. Embrassant ensuite son épaule il passa ses mains sur ses côtes et prit ses seins parfait savourant leur fermeté.

"Dieu, tu es si belle."

Oliver enleva rapidement son jean et son boxer puis tomba à genoux, ses mains parcouraient son corps, caressant chaque courbe. Après avoir placé une morsure douce sur sa hanche, il sépara ses jambes, il se déplaça devant elle et planta des baisers mouillés le long de son abdomen jusqu'à son nombril, ses mains lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses.

Elle gémit, ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules et son corps trembla, alors qu'il embrassait son monticule jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tous les nerfs de son propre corps étaient en feu. Poussant ses jambes plus loin, il suça le pli entre ses cuisses et son intimité, les mains de Felicity s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, et ses gémissements devinrent plus forts. Il passa sa langue à travers ses douces lèvres extérieures et caressa ses plis, goûtant son essence, ses jambes tremblaient et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la caler.

En levant les yeux, il vit la femme qu'il aimait renverser sa tête, une expression de pur délice sur son visage, la vue de son plaisir ne fit qu'alimenter son propre désir. Il écarta ses plis et souffla un courant d'air frais sur son clitoris gonflé, puis ferma ses lèvres autour d'elle, suçant fermement. Elle commença à frémir, ses gémissements devinrent des cris de passion, et son corps trembla de son orgasme. Quand il sentit ses genoux fléchir, il l'attrapa et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Après s'être levé, il caressa son dos, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Elle haleta. "Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de si intense depuis... jamais"

Il baissa son visage et l'embrassa fiévreusement, elle répondit, ouvrant sa bouche à lui, et leurs langues flirtèrent et se taquinèrent. Ses seins frôlèrent son torse alors qu'elle se redressait sur la pointe des pieds pour profiter pleinement de leur baiser. Elle détacha une de ses mains de son cou et saisit son érection palpitante puis la serra. Sentant Felicity commencer des va et viens sur son érection tout en passant son doigt sur le bout de ce dernier son corps frissonna, ses hanches se déplacèrent en tandem avec sa main. Il écrasa ses seins contre sa poitrine, ses doigts entrelacés dans ses cheveux, et il gémit dans sa bouche.

"Bébé, je ne peux plus attendre."

Oliver se laissa tomber sur le sol, l'amenant avec lui, il attrapa son jean pour créer un oreiller et l'attira sur ses genoux, le dos contre sa poitrine. Après l'avoir soigneusement positionnée, il la descendit lentement sur son pénis douloureux, alors qu'il se glissait derrière elle, ils gémissaient à l'unisson. En gardant un bras autour de la taille de Felicity, il s'allongea et l'attira contre son corps. Il lui permit de s'adapter à la pression pendant quelques instants puis souleva ses genoux entre ses jambes. Appuyant ses pieds sur le sol pour avoir un effet de levier, il la pénétra de plus en plus profondément, saisissant ses seins dans ses mains, il pétrit sa chair molle.

"Oh, ouah," haleta-t-elle.

Son souffle vint dans plusieurs respirations rapides, et elle leva les mains sur sa tête, lui donnant un accès complet à ses seins, pendant qu'il frottait ses pouces contre ses tétons durcis.

Il sentit qu'il allait venir plus vite que prévu il baissa les doigts de sa main droite pour frotter son clitoris, voulant l'emmener au plaisir avant lui. Alors qu'elle commençait à frémir, il frottait de plus fort et plus vite son petit bourgeon tout en serrant entre ses doigts le téton qu'il travaillait avec sa main gauche. Elle poussa un cri étranglé sa stimulation la prenant dans tous les coins, son corps tremblant de la férocité de son orgasme. Sa libération était tout ce qu'il fallait à Oliver pour se laisser aller au plaisir, il serra les hanches et planta ses pieds fermement. La serrant contre lui, il la pilonna, puis, d'un dernier coup puissant, il se vida en elle. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, son corps tremblant de spasmes de plaisir intense.

"Oh, bébé," gémit-il, sa poitrine se soulevant par l'intensité de son orgasme et du moment qu'ils venaient de partager ensemble.

Enroulant ses bras autour de la femme dont il était amoureux depuis un an, il embrassa le sommet de sa tête, avec leurs corps encore joints, il la tenait contre lui jusqu'à ce que leur respiration laborieuse reviennent à la normale. Quand son membre s'adoucit, il se sortit d'elle et se mit en position assise contre le pilier à côté d'eux, la gardant sur ses genoux. Elle tourna un quart de tour ses jambes puis s'appuya contre sa poitrine, son visage dans son cou avec un soupir satisfait.

"Je me doutais que cela serait satisfaisant avec toi, et désolé d'avance pour ton frère, mais je n'ai jamais atteint mon apogée avec des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est la première fois."

"Bébé, j'ai l'intention que nos moments ensemble soient toujours aussi intense."

Il sourit, posa son doigt sous son menton pour pouvoir soulever son visage et l'embrassa. Complètement repu, il nicha son visage dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en signe de contentement. Le visage de Felicity avait repris sa place au creux de son épaule et il lui caressa la joue repu et assouvie aussi. Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit instant mais Oliver sentit sa dulcinée avoir des frissons, il comprit qu'elle devait avoir froid mais ne voulait pas bouger non plus de la place qu'elle avait. Il passa une main sous ses jambes et l'autre autour de sa taille, se souleva puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.

"Où m'emmènes-tu ?" chuchota t'elle

"Dans ma chambre, dans mon lit où tu pourras te reposer"

"Tu resteras auprès de moi"

"Bien évidemment mon amour, je ne te quitte plus jamais maintenant que nous sommes enfin ensemble"

Il l'allongea sur lit, se positionna derrière elle en cuillère embrassant ses cheveux et son cou, ils s'endormirent accrochés l'un à l'autre. Oliver fut réveillé quelques heures après par la sensation de la bouche de Felicity sur son membre, la sensation de ses lèvres magnifiques autour de lui laissa Oliver à bout de souffle et bien alerte pour profiter de ce cadeau qu'elle lui donnait.

Il la sentit tourbillonner sa langue autour de lui, sentit ses mains s'accrocher aux siennes qui se trouvaient le long de ses jambes, leurs doigts s'entremêlant quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait alors qu'elle le suçait sans vergogne. Il se trouvait au paradis, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux et en permettant à Felicity de s'amuser avec lui.

Elle lécha et tourna autour de son sexe, elle savait exactement quoi faire, juste combien de pression à appliquer et quand reculer, Oh dieu, Oliver sourit, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques heures et elle savait déjà comment le rendre fou de besoin, l'amener presque au bord avant de se reculer et de recommencer à le prendre complètement pour lui plaire, sans pitié. Il sentait qu'il arrivait au point de non-retour, il devait lui dire d'arrêter avant que tout ne se finisse trop vite et qu'il ne puisse pas la satisfaire à son tour

"Felicity" murmura-t-il.

"Hmm," murmura-t-elle aussi, ses lèvres toujours enroulées autour de son érection.

"Bébé, arrête s'il te plaît," la supplia-t-il "Je vais exploser"

Il la sentit glisser sa hampe dans sa bouche aussi loin qu'elle pouvait le prendre et puis retirer lentement son membre lancinant une dernière fois. Elle s'assit sur ses hanches, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et portant un sourire très vaniteux. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient, la lumière de leur passion les faisant scintiller plus magnifiquement que les diamants.

Oliver détacha leurs mains puis la roula sur le dos, elle passa ses mains dans son cou et sur ses épaules pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Oliver traça ensuite un chemin avec sa langue dans son cou, ses cotes pour arriver à ses seins dont les bouts étaient déjà érigés par le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Sa bouche s'accrocha à l'un pendant que ses doigts attrapaient l'autre, sa langue glissa contre le caillou durci et ses doigts passèrent légèrement sur l'autre.

Puis il suça, lécha, massa et caressa ses seins jusqu'à ce que Felicity pense qu'elle crierait de plaisir, elle avait toujours entendu dire qu'il était possible pour un homme d'amener une femme à l'orgasme sans jamais toucher sa partie inférieur, mais elle ne l'avait jamais expérimentée de première main. Quand Oliver retira sa bouche de sa poitrine, elle faillit hurler contre lui.

"Ne t'arrête pas," lui commanda-t-elle.

Oliver la regarda une seconde, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en prendre beaucoup plus et il voulait vraiment être enterré en elle. Mais ce regard dans ses yeux lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête son plaisir. Il l'a prise sur sa demande silencieuce, jurant qu'il répondrait à son fantasme, même si son membre était prêt à exploser de plaisir. Il abaissa une fois de plus sa bouche sur ses seins, appréciant le sentiment de sa chair sous lui.

Felicity se cambra en arrière, un indicateur sûr contre sa bouche de ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi agréable, le sentiment de sa langue tourbillonnant son mamelon sans pitié. Elle avait entendu plusieurs rumeurs que l'homme qu'elle aimait possédait des doigts magiques mais il possédait aussi une bouche merveilleuse. La stimulation de ses doigts et de sa bouche était une torture exquise qu'elle endurait volontiers, dont elle avait tant besoin.

Elle se donna volontiers aux sensations, permettant à Oliver de réclamer ses seins complètement, aussi complètement qu'elle avait réclamé son érection. Ses mains se fermèrent autour de sa tête, s'accrochant à lui pour sa vie chérie. Oliver s'émerveilla de la sensation d'elle sous lui, les doux gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres et les frissons qui venaient par intermittence. Encouragé par sa réaction, il savait qu'il pouvait réaliser ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il pourrait l'amener à la limite et, en réponse, il ferma sa bouche plus serrée autour de son sein, tournoyant sa langue autour de son mamelon continuellement.

Sa main lui prit l'autre sein et il laissa ses doigts caresser sa chair sensible sans pitié, excitant alors que ses gémissements devenaient plus forts et puis, il le sentit. Le corps de la jeune femme tremblait sous lui et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise son orgasme la berça et ses doigts s'accrochaient plus fort contre sa tête son corps s'envolant loin dans les étoiles.

Oliver regarda cette femme merveilleuse qu'il aimait tant, arborant un sourire sur son beau visage. Lentement, il la vit ouvrir ses yeux sombres suite à l'orgasme puissant qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'elle luttait pour trouver son équilibre.

"Oh mon dieu," murmura-t-elle.

Oliver sourit de nouveau puis se pencha pour embrasser son front doucement.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il à son amour

"Je le serai une fois que le monde cessera de tourner autour de moi."

"C'était bon pour toi ?" dit-il en souriant

"C'était parfait et de nouveau une nouveauté pour moi" murmura-t-elle

Oliver se réinstalla sur le lit pour ne pas l'écraser, content de boire la vue de sa futur femme, il le savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle deviendrait rapidement une Queen. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et il se demanda si elle allait s'endormir. Cela ne le dérangerait pas, mais il espérait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, son érection encore très dur sur le matelas. Il regarda la montée et la chute de sa poitrine pendant qu'elle respirait, finalement dans un rythme normal après avoir repris son souffle. Il pria pour que son monde cesse de tourner parce qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que de lui faire voir les étoiles à nouveau.

"Oliver...", sa voix douce atteignit son fantasme et le ramena au présent dans cette chambre.

"Oui bébé ?"

"Vas-tu t'asseoir là toute la nuit ou est-ce que tu vas me faire l'amour ?"

Oliver sourit et s'approcha d'elle, il commença par embrasser son ventre plat, laissant sa langue tourbillonner sur sa chair et les petits frissons qui couraient dans son corps le récompensèrent. Elle n'était même pas totalement revenue de la première fois, reconnu-t-il. Puis, il voyagea plus bas, écartant ses plis pour qu'il puisse la goûter, elle était mouillée, gémissant de plaisir alors qu'il la goûtait. Puis il la caressa doucement avec un doigt et fut récompensé par un cri qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Ce cri fut tout ce qu'il fallut et il bougea à nouveau, cette fois ses hanches s'installant entre ses jambes.

"Oliver, s'il te plait, maintenant," supplia-t-elle.

Il n'hésita pas et s'enterra au fond d'elle rapidement mais s'arrêta ne voulant pas qu'il culmine avant d'avoir pu lui faire l'amour comme il le souhaitait depuis longtemps, il sentit ses doigts agripper ses épaules voulant qu'il bouge en elle. Puis il la sentit bouger ses hanches d'un mouvement ascendant et la sentit s'installer dans son rythme. Sa retenue à la prendre lentement vola par la fenêtre en moins d'un souffle lorsqu'elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille des mots de ce qu'elle aimerait lui faire après. Ils tombèrent rapidement dans une cadence, Oliver poussant et Felicity rencontrant tous ses mouvements avec le même désir.

Il était rapide, rapide et furieux, mais quelle balade de pure plaisir comme il n'avait jamais connu, pensa-t-il en se balançant au-dessus d'elle faisant frapper la tête de lit contre le mur. Ce moment avait été créé purement pour eux, la quête de l'accomplissement et l'union d'un homme et d'une femme qui s'aimaient complètement et qui étaient restés éloignés l'un de l'autre trop longtemps, plus rien ne comptait à part cet instant de pure bonheur, l'univers autour d'eux s'évanouit dans le néant.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la sensation de l'emplir complètement et profondément de chaque coup, le picotement comme ses lèvres attrapaient les siennes dans un doux baiser rempli de passion. Il n'y avait rien que la sensation de sa chaleur chaude qui l'enfermait, leur permettant de ne devenir plus qu'un et de ne rien laisser passer entre eux. C'était ce que le destin leur avait réservé le jour où il l'avait plaqué contre ce mur, ils étaient plusieurs à courir sortant de cet entrepôt et pourtant il l'avait choisie elle parmi la foule de suspect.

Elle était sienne, complètement et totalement et elle se tortillait sous lui, bercée par leurs ébats amoureux et grimpant rapidement en spirale vers un autre orgasme. Elle était la femme de sa vie, son toujours, il savait que chaque jour, chaque nuit il en tombera amoureux un peu plus jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et puis tous deux atteignirent le dernier niveau, son corps convulsant autour de lui pendant qu'elle criait son nom contre son épaule. Sa propre libération le traversa et, dans ces dernières poussées, il plongea son plaisir en elle, la sensation qui chassait toute pensée cohérente et ne le remplissait que d'une intense explosion interne d'amour et d'extase pure.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait penser, ni ne pouvait bouger, la seule chose qu'Oliver put faire fut de se retirer de son corps humide et bouger pour la bercer contre lui. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, il pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé de protection les deux fois qu'ils s'étaient unis, mais pour l'instant l'épuisement total les réclama tous les deux et il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de la tenir dans ses bras.

Quand l'aube fit son apparition, Oliver ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre très lentement, il tira son bras pour la tirer vers lui mais trouva une place vide. Il s'assit précipitamment et regarda autour de lui, et ne put que remarquer avec un désarroi totale qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence.

« Felicity ? Mon amour où es-tu ?»

Aucune réponse. Il se leva, enfila son boxer et descendit les escaliers en trombe pour regarder si elle n'était pas en bas, il scruta le moindre espace dans son loft en passant par le salon, la cuisine, la buanderie.

"Je te t'en prie Felicity dis-moi où tu te trouves ?" cria-t-il avec force

Mais rien, elle n'était pas là, il s'assit avec force sur le canapé et passa ses mains sur son visage, il avait encore rêvé d'une nuit de passion avec la femme qu'il aimait, mais cela n'avait été que chimère de nouveau, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Épuisé par tant de souffrance il laissa sa peine s'effondrer sur lui et laissa enfin les larmes qu'il avait gardé enfermer à l'intérieur de lui depuis si longtemps couler.

Felicity était sous la douche lorsqu'elle crut entendre la voix d'Oliver l'appeler, mais cela s'arrêta très rapidement, de plus l'homme qui lui avait donné les meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie avait vraiment l'air très fatigué, après leur troisième tour il y a deux heures il s'était effondré comme une masse. Elle éteignit l'eau, sortit de la douche et commença à se sécher lorsqu'elle entendit bien cette fois-ci des hurlements venant du salon, elle se dépêcha d'attraper le premier peignoir qu'elle aperçut et quitta la salle de bain en courant.

Trouvant le lit vide, elle se précipita vers les escaliers et les descendit rapidement essayant de ne pas tomber à cause de ses pieds nus encore humides de la douche. Elle aperçut Oliver sur le canapé et de loin elle pouvait entendre qu'il sanglotait, elle se précipita vers lui posant ses mains sur ses joues pour le faire la regarder.

« Bébé que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est Tommy ou Thea ? Ils leur est arrivé quelque chose ?» demanda-t-elle ayant peur qu'il perde de nouveau un membre de sa famille

Oliver entendit la voix qui traversait sa brume de douleur, il sentit des mains sur ses joues le caresser pour l'apaiser, il revint doucement à la réalité et en ouvrant les yeux se rendit compte que l'amour de sa vie était agenouillée devant lui, s'inquiétant de son état.

« Oh mon amour » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras soulagé qu'il n'ait en fait pas rêvé, qu'il avait la chance de l'avoir auprès de lui.

« Hé, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'ai entendu hurler »

"Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas à mes côtés, j'étais toujours seul. J'ai pensé que tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve comme tant d'autres avant"

« Je t'aime Oliver... » dit-elle en s'avançant pour l'embrasser passionnément

Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, la serrant encore plus dans ses bras, ne souhaitant pas la lâcher de peur que tout s'évanouisse encore. Il était un homme endurci par la vie, presque rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, même quand il avait appris pour Tommy et sa partenaire, il s'était permis qu'une nuit de larmes, ensuite il canalisait tout avec le sport. Dans le métier qu'il avait il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, de se laisser envahir par ses émotions, cela signifiait être tué.

Mais de se réveiller dans ce lit seul en réalisant que la nuit magnifique qu'il avait passé avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs mois n'était qu'une illusion l'avait fait craquer et il avait laissé ses émotions gagner la bataille qu'il livrait depuis bien trop longtemps. Comme un enfant il avait besoin de rassurance, pour la première fois de sa vie il laissait voir le véritable Oliver Queen à une femme, celui qui avait peur, ressentait des doutes, ne se croyait pas assez bon pour quelqu'un.

« Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas. Que tout cela est réel ? Que tout ce qui est arrivé cette nuit est réel. »

« Tout est réel. Mes caresses, mes baisers, mes gémissements étaient réels » répondit-elle tout en caressant ses cheveux.

« J'ai peur de te perdre Felicity, qu'un jour tu te rendes compte qu'en fait je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, que je ne suis pas celui qui peut te rendre heureuse. C'est la première fois que je suis amoureux, c'est la première fois que je veux faire passer les désirs d'une femme avant moi. Tu es mon tout mon amour, si je te perds je n'y survivrai pas» dit Oliver avec honnêteté.

Felicity sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, aucun homme n'avait été aussi honnête avec elle, ils s'étaient presque tous, à part Tommy, servit d'elle, prit son cœur et l'avait écrasé dans leurs mains sales sans se soucier qu'ils la détruisaient de l'intérieur. Mais quand elle écoutait Oliver lui parler de sa peur primale de la perdre, qu'il ferait passer tous ses désirs avant les siens pour son propre bien, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, elle réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie elle savait ce qu'était réellement l'amour et être aimé et chéri par un homme.

« Jamais ! Tu dois me croire Oliver, je ne te quitterai jamais car j'ai enfin trouvé mon équilibre avec toi, je suis aussi pour la première fois de ma vie vraiment amoureuse, et te perdre me détruirais aussi, encore plus que pour Cooper ou Billy. Tu es l'homme de ma vie» dit-elle avec confiance.

« Tu es aussi la femme de ma vie, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés pour te chérir, t'aimer et te rendre la femme la plus heureuse sur terre. Et le jour où tu seras prête… »

« Je suis prête, maintenant » répondit-elle rapidement

Il la vit se lever, chercher son sac sous sa veste et composer rapidement un numéro de téléphone tout en le regardant avec un amour sincère et une volonté qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu apercevoir dans ses yeux.

« Felicity que fais-tu mon amour ? » dit-il étonné par son engouement

« Bonjour c'est Curtis Holt » répondit son meilleur ami encore endormi

« Bonjour Curtis c'est Felicity»

"Tu te décides à me donner de tes nouvelles, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Heureusement que j'ai compris que tu étais chez Oliver sinon je n'aurais pas dormi en te cherchant dans la ville toute la nuit"

"Je suis sincèrement désolée Curtis, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais j'avais besoin de voir Oliver pour lui faire comprendre que Tommy avait dit la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre" dit-elle sentant de nouveaux les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Oliver se leva et prit son amour dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux puis le cou pour la rassurer comme elle l'avait fait plutôt. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa plus grande peur était de le perdre aussi, ils étaient vraiment fait pour s'entendre pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

"Je comprends Felicity et je m'excuse de m'être un peu énervé mais tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux que rien ne t'arrive de mal. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'appelles à sept heures du matin un dimanche, un des seul jours ou Ray ne me fait pas travailler"

« Serais-tu prêt à préparer un mariage avec Thea, je suis sûr qu'avec vous deux cela sera exceptionnel. Puis je sais que tu accepteras de demander à Ray de nous officier»

« Quand tu parles de mariage Felicity. Parles-tu de celui d'Oliver et toi ? Je demande vu que tu veux que Thea soit concernée aussi »

« Oui exactement» dit-elle en fixant Oliver qui ne savait que dire « Je ne veux pas attendre Curtis, je sais qu'il est celui avec qui je veux faire ma vie»

"Mais vous êtes ensemble que depuis hier Felicity c'est de la folie pur"

"Je n'ai pas à réfléchir, je n'ai pas à me demander quand cela sera le bon moment, d'attendre que l'on soit ensemble depuis cinq ans avant de se marier. C'est maintenant, je l'aime depuis si longtemps même si je ne m'en suis rendue compte que récemment, il a pris la place dans mon cœur depuis le début"

Lorsqu'elle regarda Oliver elle put apercevoir ses yeux humides par les paroles qu'elle disait à son meilleur ami, elle sentit ses bras l'entourer puis ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Après instant ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre réalisant que Curtis hurlait dans le téléphone demandant pourquoi personne ne lui répondait.

"Je suis là Curtis" dit-elle avec un sourire

"Tu étais partie où je m'époumonais dans le combiné... attend je ne veux pas savoir... Je ne veux pas d'image de toi et Oliver gravé dans ma mémoire. Donc je comprends tu ne veux pas attendre. As-tu pensé à une date ?"

"Dans trois mois" répondit-elle tout en fixant son homme "Ce sera à la date où ma vie à changer pour toujours"

Oliver réalisa qu'elle voulait qu'ils se marient le jour de leur rencontre et il sentit son cœur battre d'amour pour cette femme, ce jour-là avait été aussi le renouveau pour lui, sa vie avait complètement changé après cela.

"D'accord cela est court mais avec une femme à mes côtés je pense que cela devrait bien se passer"

"Simple Curtis...Juste les amis et la famille" dit-elle

"Pas de souci ma belle...Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Felicity tu le mérites tu as assez souffert comme cela, tu as le droit au bonheur à présent"

"Je pense que je ne vais plus jamais connaître la souffrance émotionnelle avant longtemps Curtis. Pas avec un homme si merveilleux qu'Oliver comme mari et père de nos enfants"

"Je te laisse car je crois que si je ne raccroche pas tout de suite je vais entendre des bruits dont je peux me passer, je ne veux pas être marqué à vie. Bisous ma belle à bientôt"

"A bientôt Curtis et Merci"

Elle raccrocha, Oliver l'attrapa par la taille et l'approcha contre lui, sans lui laisser le temps de poser son téléphone il l'embrassa passionnément. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser reprenant que quelques secondes avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres de l'autre encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, trop essoufflés pour continuer, ils s'arrêtèrent mais ne se lâchèrent pas.

« Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, je rêvais de faire ma demande dans un cadre magnifique sur une péniche, à Paris »

« Tu as trois mois pour le faire. » dit-elle en lui souriant

« Felicity te rend tu comptes de ce que tu as fait »

« Oui » elle lui déposa un baiser sur un puis l'autre œil « Je t'aime et je veux être ta femme tout de suite. » Elle l'embrassa sur le nez « Je veux que nous fondions une famille. Je veux voir un petit garçon qui te ressemble courir vers nous. » Elle l'embrassa sur les joues « Et je ne veux pas attendre » elle finit par ses lèvres qu'elle prit avec possession de nouveau.

Oliver détacha la ceinture de son peignoir et le fit descendre au sol sans cérémonie « Je t'aime comme un fou aussi. Veux-tu m'épouser mon amour ? »

« Oui » dit-elle l'emmenant avec elle sur le canapé « Fait moi l'amour maintenant Mr Queen »

« Tous les jours, toutes les nuits de ma vie, jusqu'au bout du temps Mme Queen »

Ils s'aimèrent passionnément ce matin-là et tous les autres aussi ainsi que les nuits, Oliver se réveilla avec la femme de sa vie dans ses bras chaque levé du soleil annonçant une nouvelle journée merveilleuse, mais si elle n'était pas là à ses côtés il ne paniqua plus jamais car il savait qu'elle ne le quitterait pas comme lui, ne le ferait pas non plus. Leur amour était trop fort pour qu'on les sépare, il était éternel.

Ils se marièrent au Verdant qui avait été le lieu de départ de leur nouvelle vie ensemble en tant que couple en plus d'être partenaire. Ils eurent à leur côté, Diggle et sa femme Lyla, Tommy qui était le témoin de son frère, Barry et Iris qui était le témoin de Felicity. Thea et Roy qui avaient fait le voyage de Londres ainsi que Walter Steele et sa femme. Curtis aussi qui avait demandé à son patron Ray Palmer de bien vouloir officier le mariage, ce qu'il fit avec joie. Lorsqu'il apprit pourquoi Felicity n'avait jamais pu travailler pour Palmer Technologie en fin de compte, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas avoir dans son équipe une femme avec un tel QI.

Oliver ne fit aucune scène lorsque sa femme lui annonça la nouvelle, en effet il préférait qu'elle se trouve dans un endroit plus sûr, il avait toujours la peur de la perdre sur le terrain, pour lui c'était inconcevable d'avoir une vie sans elle. Il fut fier de son nouveau poste dans les sciences appliquées et lui promit de faire très attention dans son travail. Ils eurent leur premier enfant neuf mois après leur mariage, le petit Robbie avait été conçu pendant leur lune de miel à Paris. Deux ans après vint sa sœur Emelyne, dont Robbie était fier et qu'il protégeait toujours il lui avait promis lorsqu'elle était née.

N'ayant plus sa femme comme partenaire, Oliver se retrouva avec Dinah Drake qui avait perdu son partenaire pendant la dernière mission. Elle devint une grande amie du couple et avec les années en apprenant à se laisser aimer de nouveau elle succomba au charme de Curtis qui fut un ami fidèle sur qui elle pouvait compter quand elle avait un coup de blues. A ce jour ils avaient une relation bien fondée avec un amour mutuel profond, pas prêt pour le mariage encore mais bientôt, surtout avec la bague en diamant cachés dans le tiroir de la commode du vice-président de Palmer Technologies.

Tommy rencontra une jeune femme, Caitlin Snow une grande amie de Barry et Iris qui travaillait pour l'hôpital de Central City. Elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie dans un accident de moto il y a trois ans, Ronny Raymond, elle n'était plus jamais tombée amoureuse, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Tommy Merlyn pendant une convention médicale à Starling City. Leur passé en commun les avaient beaucoup rapprochés ayant vécu la même épreuve, la même souffrance.

Durant un an ils se rencontrèrent dans la ville de l'un et de l'autre faisant connaissance à leur rythme, souhaitant être sûrs avant de franchir le pas, mais du moment où leurs amis les avaient vu ensemble, ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils finiraient ensemble, un peu comme Oliver et Felicity. Chaque année, ils allaient sur la tombe de Laurel et Ronny pour déposer des fleurs car même si ils s'aimaient et s'étaient mariés ils n'oublieraient jamais leur premier amour qu'ils avaient perdu de façon tragique.

De plus Tommy au bout de cinq années de travail acharné à l'hôpital investissant ses salaires, il put enfin ouvrir de nouveau la clinique de sa défunte mère, qu'il inaugura avec sa femme Caitlin, elle fut appelé la Clinique Rebecca Merlyn. Oliver était très fier que le rêve de Tommy put être enfin accompli, et il se doutait que là-haut quelques part ses parents étaient aussi fiers du parcours qu'il avait entrepris même après la perte de Laurel.

Thea vint rejoindre ses frères à Starling City pour monter sa société de stylisme avec l'aide de Felicity qui lui donna plusieurs conseils financiers. Elle se maria à Roy un an après le mariage d'Oliver et ils eurent une petite fille, Willa qui était leur petite princesse.

Toute la famille Queen fut de nouveau réunie à Starling City, avec des ajouts au fur et à mesure de la vie, avec des amis fidèles sur qui ils pouvaient compter à chaque problème. Ils étaient de nouveaux enfin heureux, les mauvais souvenirs loin derrière eux. Tous les dimanches après-midi ils se retrouvaient tous dans la maison d'Oliver et Felicity au bord de la ville, avec un barbecue qui chauffait, des amis qui discutaient, qui regardaient le base-ball où tout autres sports, des enfants qui couraient et riaient dans leur jardin.

Et si vous regardiez dans le ciel, derrière les nuages vous pourriez voir un visage souriant d'une jeune femme qui était heureuse que deux frères avaient su tenir leurs promesses et étaient heureux, avec leurs femmes, leurs enfants, en famille.

 **Et voilà cette histoire qui est terminée avec tout le monde heureux. J'espère que vous avez appréciez...A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure ensemble.**


End file.
